Read my Lips
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: Three best friends are kidnapped and sent to work for the Cullen men; the ruthless dominating princes of the vampire world. Their jobs? Sex slaves- tending to their every desire and need 24/7."Rule one don't speak unless spoken to." Darkward/AU/Lemons/OOC
1. Kidnapped

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own this plot. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.

vicky-twilight-obsessed

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

**BPOV**

"Hurry up Bells, we're going to be late! The concert starts in half a bloody hour! God you are such a slow driver."

"Bite me." I laughed as Alice bounced up and down in her seat. But her words were indeed true. Alice, Rose and myself were about to go to a late night concert and I think we were running low on fuel. The road was practically empty but our truck sure wasn't going to let us get up and over the speed limit, the dimmed down headlights were only making my task harder as I squinted ever so slightly to see ahead.

"I told you we should have bought a new car instead of a new roof." Rose moaned as she put her both her feet up on the seat. This was a bad habit that she had picked up long ago, but Alice and I had learned the hard way not to say anything more about it; my teeth grated together and I forced myself to look away. "How long now Alice?"

"About twenty five minutes, but I think we'll be fine."

"We still haven't hit the entrance traffic though remember? That shit takes about half an hour in itself to get through. Fucking icicle roads." Rose had always had the most, how would one say? 'Exotic' language choice between the three of us? But I loved her all the same, these girls were like freaking sisters to me.

"True." I agreed immediately, trying to push the Chevy as far as it would go without breaking down on us. My sight flicked to the mirror as I the road ahead of us lit up ever so slightly, meaning we were no longer alone. Indeed there I saw three huge, black Range Rovers coming up fast. My breathe caught, Rose's words finally making a little bit of sense to me, and I let out a low whistle. "Now that's a car."

"Hmm, where?" Rose asked as she flicked her head out the open window, her long, wild blond hair going crazy as the wind caught it and sent it rolling across her face and through to Alice who immediately turned away, shielding herself from the whipping. "Dang that is nice." Rose's voice seemed to melt slightly and I didn't miss the wistful tone that her voice held.

"Get your head back in here-" Alice laughed as she yanked Rose back into the seat, "-we don't want them to think we're staring." Rose rolled her eyes but never the less flopped back into the seat, huffing and crossing her arms across her large bust. "And so what if we were?" She grinned brightly, raising one of her eyebrows and lifting her feet back up onto the dashboard of the car daring me to say any more on the matter.

"You are such an attention seeker." I said as I smirked over at my two best friends.

We had met about ten years ago I think, the very first day of High School. The three of us were all new and we had run into each other in the lunch cue, immediately finding a piece of solace that none of us knew what the hell we were doing... plus we all got on so well it was kid of inevitable that we stuck as best friends all these years. We had even moved in together last year, sadly we were still in the early stages of renovating. Personally I thought it would be so much easier if we got another roommate to help pay the rent, but Alice said- "Woah, Bells look out!"

My eyes flashed back to the road and I swerved the steering wheel right in order not to hit the lamp post in front of us. My heart started thudding at an alarming rate as I held my breathe, the only sounds were the light screams from my friends and the unmissable screeching of the tires as the truck came to a stop by the side of the road. My frantic breathing slowed as my grip on the steering wheel loosened, the sounds of the three perfectly stable cars passing us bringing me back to the over whelming reality.

"Fuuck." I groaned as I let my head fall back. "I am so sorry, is everyone okay? Rose, Alice?"

"Yep, I'm good." Rose sighed as she shakily let her feet back down to the floor. Thank god she was wearing a seat belt, her feet could have gone through the glass... I couldn't help but smile at how lucky we were, and how I was never going to let her forget the whole 'feet-on-dashboard' incident, silently making me the victor of the argument we had been having ever since we bought the Chevy.

Alice suddenly started laughing hysterically at the craziness of it all, at first I simply stared at her, mouth open; but Alice is infectious and soon even Rose had managed to unbuckle herself from her frozen state and we had all joined in the hysteria of it for a minute or two. There was no resisting her charm. She had tears streaming down her eyes as she too shifted her weight and un-clipped her belt, the only thing restraining her from going completely crazy.

We were so caught up in the moment we didn't notice that the three cars had stopped. That the doors to those cars had opened. That about ten of the most beautiful men were walking towards us at that very second, not caring who we were, what we were like, or anything about us. All they knew was that we were three girls completely alone on the road, and we were human.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and we all smiled at each other after our little group hug. I had re-positioned myself into the drivers seat and was about to turn the key to start us off again when Rosalie cocked her head to the side and leaned forward, her fingers running across the lining of her window. Her breathe was ragged as she stared out, "Guys look... the cars have stopped." My gaze snapped ahead of us like I had been electrocuted.

"Oh yeh, I wonder where the drivers went." I frowned at my darkening thoughts, they were probably only worried about us. They had almost seen a crash, and the screams would have only urged them on to come to our aid and see if the drivers were alright.

Suddenly a chalk white hand crashed down onto the edge of the window next to me, making all of us jump and Alice scream. "Oops, my apologies. I didn't mean to scare you ladies." A honey voice said as we all snapped our heads up towards the man's face. It was, exquisite to say the least. The guy had this long brown hair and the plumpest lips and some of the smoothest skin I had ever seen on any man.

"N-no problem." I stuttered out, still staring at his lips, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes quite yet. I heard a chuckle behind me and there was another guy by Rose's window, also chalk white skin and breath taking good looks. There were others as well... eight, nine? All the same, but still with very distinctive individual features.

My mind seemed to sense a silent threat before my body could register what was happening. The men surrounding the three of us, ten very dangerous men. Red eyes suddenly filled my sight and I didn't even have time to scream before I was outside the car, wrapped in a stone embrace. My eyes flashed to my left to see Alice and Rose in the same situation. What the hell just happened? How did I get out the car so quickly?

A hand covered my mouth and I was dragged backwards, I stumbled over my feet and fell forwards, caught at the last second by another.. freak. I tried biting the hand covering my way to scream but it felt like I was biting stone. What the hell was happening?

"Dude, she just bit me! I think that's my job hun." he finished off by whispering in my ear, making me shiver and try to squirm harder. It was cold outside, and this whole situation seemed to be getting out of control, unfolding in front of my helpless eyes. Where we being kidnapped?

I could see that even Rose, the strongest of the three of us didn't stand a chance. She was doing all she could, flailing her legs around and slapping her kidnapper on the back. Alice had gone still as a statue, her eyes glazing over and visibly shaking as the deranged man holding her stroked her hair and shoved her in one of the cars. I felt myself internally crumble at her stunned expression.

Luckily both Rose and I went in the same car as her. I felt the disgusting cold skin holding my arms push me forward into the seat, my limbs worked on their own as my legs gave way, falling onto the floor of the car. Soon enough we were all huddling together and I couldn't help but start to cry, the only sane thing left to do on my mind. "Shut up slut!" One of the men yelled, his red eyes more menacing now than ever.

"I think the three of them would be pretty good presents for the boys. What do you think James?" The brown haired one who had started the original conversation with me said to the shaggy blond one who had originally taken a hold of Rose and got her out of the car. The two of them were still sitting opposite us, staring as the driver's laugh was heard echoing throughout the otherwise silent car.

"I agree, shame though. I could sure take a bite out of the little pixie over there. Or a good sniff of the blondie." their laughs was sadistic. James licked my cheek and then kissed the corner of my mouth making me quickly duck my head in both disgust and embarrassment. Suddenly the two of them both jumped into the front seat of the car with lightning speed, leaving the three of us by ourselves in the back. At least we weren't in the boot right?

It scared me through my bones however, the speed, the eyes... the kiss. I hid my face in the homely smell of Rose's leather jacket. The boys? Who the fuck where these boys? Something told me that I didn't even want to know and the thought immediately got but in a box in the back of my mind, locked away for as long as possible.

Alice whimpered into my chest as she started to sob once again. "What are they Bella?" she whispered. "What the fuck are the?"

"I don't know Alice. I have a really bad feeling though." The engine rumbled to life and we all held hands as we sped away, leaving our old lives behind. My eyes turned involuntarily out of the window to catch one glance of the truck, which was on fire.

Any hope of people coming to find us simply disappeared in front of me as their plan came to my realization. They made it look like we died in a crash, we would never be found would we? This could not get any worse. I realized then that these people were no normal ransom kidnappers, and they were a hell of a lot smarter than I had originally given them credit for. But why us in particular? Had they been following us for ages?

The ride seemed endless, I fell asleep on many occasions only to be awoken by the reacquiring nightmare of the 'men' around us. If that even was what they are. We didn't stop as we drove on and on, the sky started to turn light and finally the sun came up just as Alice woke up from her deep slumber. Nobody spoke as my eyes started to close, the shock of the events finally having an effect on my weakening body.

We stayed silent, simply smiling at each other and trying to convey all of our overpowering emotions in just that simple gesture. I looked outside briefly, it was all country side. Definitely not in Seattle anymore. To be honest geography was never my strong point, I doubt the three of us had been out of Seattle more than a few times in our lives.

"Hey James?"

"What Pete?" the blond snapped back at him, baring his dangerously sharp teeth. Ooh, someone's grumpy.

"Dude, how long? I am getting sooo thirsty, maybe we could just take one of the girls-" Thirsty? What did that mean? How would taking one of us help with any situation like that, sending one of us out to get drinks was a one way ticked of getting caught and sent to jail. Maybe I was wrong about the smart part of my earlier thoughts.

"Shut it. You know we have strict orders to bring back three girls. In perfect condition. One new toy for each of the boys."

"Dang they are lucky."

"So are we."

"What? How are we lucky? We were sent out for weeks just to pick up some chicks." His voice was mocking, almost as if this was an annual chore he had to perform. Several scenarios simmered across the top of my head. The mafia maybe?

"If it hadn't been for the blond sticking her head out the window, or the brunette crashing that old truck, we would have never stopped and got them. If I recall, we were going to go back to the palace empty handed. None of the other girls were up to standard." Their conversation had finally ended, leaving the three of us frowning at each other.

Rose flinched and I snapped my eyes shut, I couldn't listen anymore knowing this was all my fault. I can't believe I had been so god damn reckless, sure I was a little bit clumsy... but was this really the time that my other incidents seemed meaningless. I had just gotten the three of us kidnapped, killed even? I don't know.

"Did he say palace?" Rose whispered as quietly as she could, confused as hell. I couldn't blame her. I merely nodded lightly, letting my head loll to the side as Alice opened her mouth in an attempt to talk for the first time since we left. Nothing came out however and I squeezed her hand gently in comfort.

"Why yes I did lady. Nice to see you girls are finally up." There was no way he would be able to hear that... I barely heard that for fucks sake. Yes I was swearing... so yes, in other words I was pissed at hell at my lack of knowledge in this particular situation. "I would say about ten more minutes, right James?"

"Right." a growling voice replied. Was he always like this or had something particular about today just set him off? I was about to shut my eyes again, praying that this was all a dream and if someone would just pinch me already it would all go away. My eyes opened and closed three or four times before I saw the weird-ed out expression of Alice straight ahead of me. No such luck for me then, this was totally real.

Rose, fully alert now straightened her back and lent forward. My eyes went wide and my lips parted as I gasped, she carelessly slapped my hand away as I tried to pull her back from the front seat. "Soo.." she started off. "-where the hell do you think you are taking us? And who are these 'boys'?" Please don't be mad at the question, please please please-

"She's feisty I can tell." the voice of Pete echoed throughout the car. "I think Emmett will like you." Thank god, only Rose would have the shear nerve to talk to the kidnappers like that. I don't think Alice could even look at the back of their heads without internally freaking out a bit.

"Who the fuck is Emmett?"

"Watch your mouth lady." James growled. "Maybe a little scratch to your pretty face wouldn't be so bad right? Keep the questions to the minimum. We are almost there." Alright maybe not. Pete seemed alright, a little sarcastic yes, but James was simply a complete and utter douche. What the hell gave them the right to come and talk to us like this? We were all equals here, every human has the same rights.

Silence fell over us again like a wrecking ball. Alice sighed as she leaned across me, trying to catch a glimpse out the window. All I could see was green grass and a couple of trees here and there. We were going so fast my dad would have had a heart attack if he had seen this driving.

I grew sad at the thought, Charlie was the Chief of Police in Seattle... no doubt he would be calling me right now for not contacting him sooner. He would never accept that I had died, but I feared that he would be running an endless race with us, he would never find me. Would he buy the story that we had all perished in the flames of a tragic car crash going to a concert? What about the bodies?

A building finally came into view, 'building' being an extreme under exaggeration. It was over another few hills but from what I could see, it was enormous. Like a fairytale castle or mansion come to life, except this was currently looking more and more like a horror story and a nightmare than something out of a 'Disney' movie.

"Wow." I managed to finally get out, only getting two nods from either friend. They looked just as dazed as I felt. I shook my head and smiled, perhaps I was going crazy after all? Fairytale castles and monsters, it all seemed like movie the longer I went over our ordeal in my head.

Finally realizing however that we were indeed in the middle of nowhere, my little moment of tranquility fell to the bottom of my stomach and I suddenly felt sick. It was beautiful and serene like, but even if that place caught on fire or exploded even, no one would even realize until probably a month later.

It was a secluded paradise, so in my words.. Hell.  
_

"Ouch." I squeaked as one of the men from the other cars dragged me outside and stood me on my feet. Rose spat at the other guys shoes and grinned as his glare turned murderous, but shut her mouth as soon as he in turn grinned himself, showing the three of us his perfect white teeth. What did all these guys do here? Undertake plastic surgery day in and day out while the others kidnapped new victims to practice their procedures on?

Secretly I couldn't help but feel a little better at the fact that if that was the reason why, at least I could potentially look like a Hollywood superstar in the future. Right? Alright fine, the chances where looking more like slim to none, but it was a possibility right? Just as crazy as this whole situation was.

Silently they dragged us in through the main entrance to the castle. I tried so hard not to look around, not to analyze every little piece of furniture I could find in my immediate sight, but my actions were pointless; it was beautiful however much I wanted to hate it. Everything seemed hand picked from an old time movie: the furnishings, the paintings, the whole design of it screamed interior talent. I admired the designer.

We were pulled through hallways, right and left and right again. Even if we escaped what I presume to be a heavily guarded room, you could never find your way out of this place. I would need a map or something, not to mention super strength and speed to match.

With one last gleaming smile from James, bastard, he threw us all into a room and slammed the door shut, leaving the three of us helplessly alone.

I was the first to turn around and my eyes went wide as soon as I saw two women dressed as maids making their way towards us. My body seemed to go rigid, immediately grabbing at Alice and Rose's arms, stepped behind them as an automatic reaction. The women continued their advance and finally stopped when they were in front of us, I barely registered my friends gasping as they too saw the women, all I could concentrate on was the fact they didn't have red eyes.

"No need to be afraid. You need to get ready. Come with us now." One of them said in a thick Italian accent as she held her hand out towards us. I glared at it as if it where a venomous snake about to bite me.

"Fuck off. Who the hell are you? What is this place?" Rose growled out as she tugged her arm out from my killer grip, stamping her foot in frustration. The woman's smile turned into a frown and she glared. "Unless you want us all to be killed then I suggest you all follow myself and Maria right now. You don't want to be late for dinner."

"Dinner? What is this, camp?"

Alice's attempt of humor went unrecognized by everyone else. We all stood our ground firmly until the door to the right of me opened revealing another of those.. men. "Is their a problem Claire? You and Maria and meant to be getting the girls here cleaned up." He smiled sadistically, eying her nastily like she was below his level, not worthy to even look out.

"No, of course not Mark. They were just coming now." This time we had no objections, eager to get away from the man as humanely possible we followed, eyes constantly cast down to the marble floor. The maids led us through another hallway and a couple of other rooms, leaving me dizzy at how large this place was. My attempt of escape fizzling to nothing and disappearing with every step that I took into.. a grand room full of closets?

"This is the dressing room ladies. Welcome to your new home." Claire spoke up with a little more kindness in her voice, like a weight of being watched had been lifted from her shoulders, like she was comfortable in this room.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Alice gasped as she broke free of my monster grip. "IS this some kind of camp?"

"In a way, but it is by no means fun, for the maids anyway. For the toys it is a little better."

"Toys? Why does everyone keep going on about toys?" I asked frustrated as hell. All of this secretive talk and acting like we were too young to understand anything that was going on here was really getting on my nerves, and I am sure the others felt the same way.

"Because that is what you will be. Now come, I don't want any of us getting in any more trouble than we probably already are." Claire muttered as she turned around without another word. Maria, the other maid, smiled kindly at me but I left her hanging not willing to trust anyone quite so soon. She seemed to understand however and nodded her head at Rose and Alice before walking across the room to join her colleague.

The three of us sat down as the two girls went off, skittering about in a hurry and thrusting different drawers open. "I am in heaven." Alice whispered, gazing wistfully at all the handles and knobs of the wardrobes and shelves. "You don't know what's in those closets Alice. And quite frankly I don't think I want to know either." I muttered, shoving my left hand in my pocket and slapping my forehead with my right.

How right I was.

When the 'maids' came back they were literally holding ten times more clothes than I have probably worn in my lifetime. They were pushing down a huge trolley of hanging garments, covered by a sheet of material so we weren't able to see through to the contents. Things seemed quite civil actually and Alice was back to normal, thank god.

It was at the point in time however when they told us to strip that we all took a step back from the awkward situation that was surely about to arise.

"What do you mean exactly by, strip?" Rose asked impatiently, standing up and placing her hand on her hip. "We aren't just going to go change into some strangers clothes until we know what the hell is going on around here."

"Listen girls, we aren't the enemy right now. We are the only friends you will have in this place for quite a while and you all seem pretty smart. I suggest you strip down to your underwear right now unless you would like to be killed for not changing out of your jeans." Maria spoke for the first time in a hurried whisper, he accent a little less distinctive than Claire's. My mouth had been left hanging open.

"Killed?" I rasped out shocked, "No fucking way I'm going to die for this stupid..." My mumblings went on and a stream of words came out of my mouth without me really realizing what I was saying. I shocked myself by automatically starting to undo the buttons on my blouse, only stopping by Alice's concerned gaze on my face. "What Alice?" I snapped at her, "Would you rather change around the only non-freaks we've seen around here, who happen to be perfectly respectable women... or get killed by red eyes freaks?"

I didn't stop for the answer as my blouse got chucked across the room, my hands making quick work on my jeans.

"Good Bella, come with me." Claire smiled, gently guiding me into a hidden part around the corner, my last view of my girls being then looking at each other in panic before throwing their t-shirts off and almost falling over each other trying to get their shoes off. I was in hysterics.

Like I had originally thought, the stacks full of clothes weren't really what any of us were expecting. This was not your normal mall shopping experience, not what you would expect to find in any store in a respectable place.. more like those dodgy shops down side alleys and perverted internet sites. Just much better quality if I have to be perfectly honest. There was underwear, lingerie, mini dresses and skirts, shorts and leather, PVC and well, the list goes on.

"What kind of place is this? Will you just tell us that?" I asked freaked out of my mind as Claire held up a G-string. Everything looked fabulously expensive, one hundred perfect silk was not something I would normally get used to wearing, especially not covering me from head to toe.

"It is the home of the Cullen men, let's just leave it at that. Now try this on Rosalie." she said as she handed Rose a red tube top and black, sequined hot pants. We were all going to look like hookers. After the original shock of the scandalous five second stripping off, we decided to just all get changed and try things on in front of one another. We had done it hundreds of times and none of us particularly liked being off in corners by ourselves.

"Alice, I think this would be perfect for you." Maria giggled as she handed her a strapless dark green mini dress. I was dreading what else Claire would come back out of that closet with, I just hoped to god it was a dress like Alice's. I could never pull off anything that Rosalie had been trying on.

I ended up being in a skirt... but not really the kind of skirt I was used to. This wasn't long and loose, it was skin tight and barely covered my butt. Plus I couldn't really breathe right, what with the sapphire blue corset pulling my waist in so tight I could barely breathe.

I had to admit it, Rose and Alice looked stunning, even I looked okay. But were we really expected to wear this stuff out and about, especially with all these short tempered men around? If I was speaking honestly it wasn't exactly ten times worse than what we could occasionally wear out to clubs and events that like, but wearing this stuff during the day? Everyday? I think someone was just pushing their luck.

My worst nightmare came after the clothes, the shoes. We all ended up in what reminded me of lap dancer shoes, six inch platforms with the stiletto heels that could really punch someone's eye out. Maybe I should try that theory on James first. He really had become a stinging pain in the back of my brain, I hoped Rose had managed to at least give him a bruise when he got her out the truck, any sign on vulnerability and I would feel better.

"You guys look great, just put your hair there Rose, and let me just- no wait. That's perfect. I think you're ready girls. Off you go." Claire and Maria giggled out, clapping at their handiwork as the admired us from afar.

"Wait what? Go where?" I spluttered out.

"Pete didn't brief you guys on what you were meant to do here? No wonder you were so confused..."

"Tell us what? Maria please, just explain."

They seemed to exchange the 'look', now every woman knew what this meant, even though it still might remain a deep secret to all men. This 'look' was the silent sign between women asking if something should be said, asking if something could be said, asking when or if something was possible. I knew that 'look', and I also knew that the slight shake of the head that came from Claire meant that we weren't going to be getting any answers any time soon.

"I can't now, you are expected in the main ball room. Felix is waiting for you outside. Don't look anyone in the eye." Felix? Not another one. I had already forgotten the names of most the people; James, Pete, Felix? The guy at the door? Urgh forget it, there were more important things to worry about now.

"But, wait." Alice whimpered out, pulling at the trimming on her dress.

"Go now." Maria's voice changed, she was no longer a personal dresser, but one of them. Evil. Rose grabbed us and marched forward, her model legs on perfect display in the barely there clothing. I still couldn't believe we were all virgins.

Yep, I said it.

Don't get me wrong, we had had our fair share of experiences with men of all sorts since the very first day we met up. The three of us attracted quite a lot of attention, especially when together, but we all agreed that no man was worth clinging to until we found respectable guys that the whole group agreed on. Now that was one hell of a tough job, especially when both your friends have completely opposite ideas on the 'perfect guy'.

We opened the doors and just as Maria had said, a guard was waiting, he was freaking huge! He smiled and raised an eyebrow at us, appraising our appearance. What. The. Fuck. He pushed Alice forward, making us all walk with her, him walking behind us in complete silence. I couldn't even hear him breathing. My heartbeat was so loud however I am pretty sure all four of us heard it, ROse nudged my side and gave me a 'look'. The irony.

There were no more doors down this hallway, except for a huge lavish, double door entrance ahead of us. I was guessing that was the ball room then. Maria said something about dinner? Good, I was starving.

I wasn't really sure of what I was expecting to be behind those doors, but when this Felix guy opened the door for us, my eyes glazed over as I took in the sight of about fifty other girls all dressed similarly to us. They were all sprawled over the cushions that took up one half of the room. I gulped as Felix nudged me forward, placing his hand on my back and signaling us to sit with the others.

No one looked up, no one even seemed to notice we were there. We all radiated towards an empty larger, gold cushion that was situated in a small clearing towards the middle front of the room. Was that because we were new? We had only just got to our spot and silently sat down when very quickly a short, bald man was next to us. I held in my gasp as he seemed to appear, but then noticed that he was holding three plates of delicious looking food.

He placed them down and left without a single word spoken between us. I picked up the silver fork and started to eat straight away, my friends copied my actions and soon everything was gone quicker than I thought possible. I wiped my mouth with a napkin that had been placed to the side of our plates, scanning the room in a quick one-two action, noticing that we were indeed the last to finish.

My mind was wondering aimlessly and the silence was literally killing me. My knee was actually shaking in anticipation of what was to come, a habit that normally only my father did when he was watching a game on the tv. What was going to come to us now?

I smiled at Alice and she grinned back, and that was when the doors opened one more time. I knew something had happened finally, something probably quite important, yet I kept my eyes locked with hers, not bothering to see who had entered until I felt Rose nudging me ever so slightly with her knee.

Alice was probably closer to me that she was with Rose, it was Alice who had bought my lunch for me on that very first day of high school, Rose had been the one who swore at the lunch lady who said that I needed to pay even though it was my first day and I didn't know. I loved them both dearly, and I finally noticed the stinging that I had to turn and look at who had entered. The smile slipped off my face and I turned my head, keeping my body straight and letting my long hair fall around my eyes.

I literally had to remind myself not to let my mouth drop open. There, in front of all the girls were four men, more handsome than all of the bastards we had encountered today put together. They were all so different and it was, kind of mouth watering to watch them as they headed straight towards four grand chairs sat on the opposite side of the room to us. They were god like, simply draw dropping.

They hadn't looked over here yet I don't think, but it didn't stop me from staring at them.

The one who had led them all seemed slightly older, yet still eternally young. He was blond and tall, not so muscular but he held his head high like he owned the place. He probably did own the place though right? I internally rolled my eyes at myself, something that seemed I hadn't done in quite a long time.

The next was a huge guy, about the size of Felix, but with more defined muscles and the broad shoulders standing out among the four of them. He looked intimidating more than anything else to me, but I knew Rose would secretly be doing flips. Next to him was what I could sort of say, was the male version of Rose. Tall and skinny, beautiful... but in a masculine way that shone out more than the others.

My eyes seemed to flutter closed for just a second as I inhaled a much needed breathe, I hadn't even noticed I wasn't breathing. This place wasn't healthy for me, these men weren't healthy for me.

The first thing I saw was bronze hair on the last of the men, then the perfect body, then the jaw line to die for... and finally the eyes. Staring right back at me. I didn't look away, I couldn't. I would like to have said that time stopped and seemed to last for an age.. but it didn't. He looked away and he started conversation with the other men, ignoring me once more. I continued my ogling though, too shocked to do anything else.

I couldn't hear anything obviously, it was too far away. But I noticed their clothing for the first time since they had walked in. They were all wearing white shirts, with most of the buttons undone showing their perfect bodies off to all. Black shoes and black trousers completed the look and that was when I noticed each of them wearing an amulet with some kind of crest on it around their necks.

Rose let her head fall onto my shoulder and she sighed. "Isn't he dreamy? His eyes are amazing."

"I know, I couldn't look away, and the hair-" Alice cut into our conversation. I halted them both as I glanced at them. "His eyes? But he was looking at me? Wait, which guy are you on about?"

"The tall blond one." Alice smiled.

"The hunky muscle filled one." Rose grinned.

"Of course you guys were. I forgot we all had different tastes in guys." I hadn't really forgotten, I just needed them to confirm the words in my mind. I was being selfish in my thoughts, merely thinking of this guy was sending me into a hot flush.

"What about you Bells?" Alice asked me mischievously.

"The one with the bronze hair." I blushed once again at the mere description of him. They both stayed silent, smiling at me for once since we had arrived him. If I didn't know better I would probably say they were both thinking about some crazy happily ever after story for the six of us. Like I said, I loved them, but they sure were crazy as hell.

Luckily after the men had started talking the other girls in the room had started to talk as well. Meaning fortunately for us nobody was able to hear our conversation. It would have been pretty awkward if everyone had heard what we had been saying, I would have literally died and gone to hell all the while wearing my infamous beetroot red blush that covered my cheeks. Thankfully, not the case.

"Wait a second." I gasped as I grabbed the skinny wrists of my two friends, a sudden realization hitting me like I was between a rock and a hard place. "Toys!"

"What are you on about Bella?" Alice asked, drearily looking at me as she opened her eyes, no doubt fantasizing about the hot blond sitting five meters to her left.

"Toys! Everyone was going on about toys, and these men! All the women here, don't you see?" I asked them both crazily like it was the simplest puzzle in the world. I can't believe we hadn't talked about it more, perhaps then we could have stopped this. Refused to have gotten changed maybe?

"See what?" Rose cried out. Oh my god it was so simple, but disgusting and it made me feel... well kind of- The hall went silent and we all huddled together. Shit. Maybe we were speaking louder than we thought..

"Ahem." A voice from the front suddenly said and the attention was off of us for a second, thank god. It was the blond one at the front who spoke up, the one who I imagined to be the leader of the four kings. He was standing up, having got up from his chair while the three others laid about, looking bored like whatever he had to say didn't matter and that they had heard it all before anyway.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at the bronze haired Adonis. His eyes were on me again and this time it was me who looked away, unable to describe the tingling I felt inside me. I wished for once I could be a little more confident, then I remember my little break through as to why we were here and my thoughts turned sour instantaneously.

"We would like to see Bella, Rose and Alice." Wait what? I gasped and clenched my fist underneath me. "Everyone else is dismissed." I could feel Alice and Rose move closer to me as a basic human instinct kicked into all of us, an urge of sudden survival hit me and I couldn't explain any of it.

I stared at the floor, still kneeling on the cushion while the girls silently filed out, their chins low as they stared at the ground not daring to look anywhere else. Maria's words floated back into my head, 'Don't look at anyone'. Would we be like this soon? Would we also be lifeless slaves to these four beautiful monsters? Nothing more than pitiful toys among a group of fifty skanks? I also realized that they already knew our names...

Shit, shit, shit. I should have rammed the truck into the lamp post for heavens sake. Killing us all would have been better than this... 'Or better yet Bella.', my inner voice screamed at me. 'Maybe you shouldn't have been so stupid and looked away from the road.' Shut up stupid conscious, this isn't the time to pity your mistakes, find me a way the hell out of here!

You idiot Bella. I just hope to god my theory in the making wasn't right, for all our sakes. Death wasn't an option now, I would rather live obviously and these idiots can't control me. I won't let them.

The men were suddenly in front of us and a gust of wind swarmed around us, my hair went flying around my face and making me flash back to the moment Rose had stuck her head out of the window. I still hadn't looked up but I could see their shoes through my peripheral vision. The same sickly sweet voice spoke up again, it was like he was mocking us. It was all a game to them anyway, I had a feeling that it always would be.

"Welcome to my home girls."

* * *

**I do love a good theory, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**X**


	2. Surprises

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own this plot. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

**EPOV**

'Welcome to my home girls' Carlisle spoke out towards the new additions in our castle. I smirked internally at how great it was to see some new faces, to know that soon another great game of chase would start with the girls. They always ran at the beginning, always so scared and innocent... but soon they learn their place beneath us. No one has ever gotten away and no one has ever refused their fate after the first night we had with them.

I have to say I did think James would fail in bringing up three suitable girls, but I had been pleasantly surprised when I had entered the hall and saw them all for myself. James was a good guard, he was fast and strong like all others, yet he was also impeccably good at tricking humans into doing his will. That's why he was always at the head of the team to recruit new girls once we had gotten bored of the others.

If it wasn't for these qualities I would probably kick James out; he had an attitude that I sure didn't like. Once Carlisle however, had said that we would be keeping him here with us until he failed a mission, my brothers and I all shut up about the matter. What Carlisle said goes, his word was law in this place and thankfully no once has been stupid enough to challenge it. That's why my first emotion when I entered the room had been anger, anger that he had succeeded once again.

My heightened vision instantly let me see the differences in my surroundings; a very large, new gold cushion had been added near the front of our little display of toys... and there sat three, new, breath taking girls. The blond was staring at us, but being quite sure not to make eye contact while the others both kept their eyes away from us. Good, they had been informed of the rules that we had here.

We tried to never make things too personal while we were here. Things such as 'getting to know one another' and 'foreplay' simply did not exist inside the barriers of this castle. Kissing on the mouth was also a tricky flaw, heated kisses were fine, but slow passionate kisses were something that the four of us simply didn't dare venture towards. That also brought on Carlisle's idea of no eye contact, that way it made them so much more submissive.

Blondie, as I had nick-named her, was still staring and I could feel her eyes glued to us as we walked by them. She was extraordinarily pretty, her large blue eyes and long blond hair reminded me of something we would see in a Swedish modeling agency. I however had always preferred brunettes so Emmett could have her at first, but I would make sure that I got a go after him. Fresh meat was rare here and she was without doubt the most attractive girl I had seen yet.

I decided to concentrate on my walking and halted my thoughts as I followed my brothers and father to sit on our thrones. Yes, we had thrones. We were the leaders of a great group of vampires called 'The Cullens', named because it was Carlisle's human, family name and he wanted to keep the line going even in his immortal years. There had always been a certain hierarchy in our paranormal world, vampires had always been at the top, and we just happened to be at the top of the vampires.

We were more powerful than all other vampire cults, families, groups? Whatever you want to call them. We had the largest number of followers and guards out there, the only ones who came anywhere near us were the Volturi. We happened to be growing more and more suspicious of them too, they had been keeping very quiet in there home in Italy. Over the past century we had been constantly fighting and now that they had turned silent, it only made Carlisle stay more alert of who he trusted. We all feared a great war would soon break out and our perfect lives would come to a halt.

My eyes fluttered back up to the same golden cushion to see another girls eyes on me. I had not had the chance to see her fully yet, but as soon as I did I completely forgot about the blond not a meter away from her. She was stunning, beautiful. Eyes melting into mine like rich chocolate, her hair swept back behind her, loose ringlets falling in front of her porcelain features. If it wasn't for the echoing sound of her heartbeat in my ears, or the perfect blush of red that filled her cheeks I would have thought of her as already a vampire.

Beautiful, I thought. And indeed she was... god I just wanted to rip that corset right off of her. My over powering lust stood no bounds and I almost got up and walked right up to her.

_Keep your emotions in check Edward. _Jasper thoughts filled my mind and I instantly looked away from her. The human girl whose looks had me wrapped around her little finger, I was suddenly feeling an extreme amount of thankfulness towards James. I knew I wasn't the only one of us however to feel affected by these new golden girls. Emmett and Carlisle's thoughts too swarmed my mind and it made it harder and harder not to just look back at her. Them, I meant them.

"Nice aren't they? James sure did a good job." Carlisle mumbled as he tilted his head to the side, his hand resting on his cheek while his arm rested on the side of the throne. He was still openly staring however, his eyes flickering between the three of them, seeming as if he was assessing each one to see who his favorite was.

"They are pretty unique I must say. Maria dressed them to perfection as well. " Emmett appraised them as he finally turned away and his thoughts of the blond left my mind. I knew he would like her. They were both gorgeous and the only one who I hadn't seen for myself yet was the girl that Jasper simply couldn't stop thinking about. Talking about lust at first sight, I was wondering just how hard it was for Jasper when he had to deal with all of our emotions.

"What are their names?" I asked turning back to them only to be met by chocolate eyes boring back into mine. She quickly turned away and lowered her head, but not quick enough as I still managed to see the blush pass over her cheeks. I grinned.

The smaller, petite girl next to her had closed her eyes and thoughts of Jasper and her together filled her mind. I had to remember to tell Jasper about that later. She seemed physically less strong than the others, more fragile in some way. I knew however that by the way her though processes were working she was a spitfire at heart, and she seemed loyal too. Her friends faces kept popping up and she suddenly remembered how they were taken by James.

I stopped searching her mind, those first memories were always painful to be heard and I tried to avoid knowing too much about any girls past.

"The blond is named Rosalie, the small one is Mary-Alice and finally the brunette is called Isabella. Apparently James heard from their previous conversations with each other that the three of them like to be called Bella, Rose and Alice." Bella. Beautiful in Italian. Without it sounding too cheesy romance, I have to admit that it did kind of suit her. I actually can't believe I was thinking about her so much, it was unnatural for us to be so attached.

"When is our first session with them? I want them tonight." Jasper groaned aloud. I chuckled, "Tonight? I say right now, I really need a good fucking and I can't wait to taste the fresh meat." I said. My normal language and thoughts took over that minute of romantic nonsense that this girl, my own personal demon sent to temp me, had me thinking about. I couldn't show that side of me ever again, especially not in front of my father.

Carlisle smiled over at me and his eyes quickly scanned the whole room before he stood and dismissed everyone else with a flick of his hand and just a few words. I loved how dominant we all were over the girls, they were completely submissive to us within the first day. That is just how it is and how it will always be. Whoever these girls were before, whatever kind of lives they had or were going to have no longer mattered. They were now a part of 'The Cullen' clan.

I had been so caught up in my thought that I hadn't even seem my brothers leave my side. They were half way over to the golden cushion when I had only just got up, thankfully I was the fastest so I got over to the girls at the same time; Carlisle was at the front as usual. They all kept their heads down and I am sure I wasn't the only one who didn't like that; we wanted them to looks at us properly. Just this once, the very first time, so that they could see who we are and see that we were in charge.

Jasper, Emmett and I each stood in front of a girl and grabbed their chins with our long fingers. Alice gasped when Jasper's cool hand touched her skin and I felt Bella flinch a little beneath my palm, however Rose stayed as still as a statue, not even breathing. Of course they would need to get used to that cold from now on since they were going to be feeling a lot of it in the future. We also needed to decide when to tell them about the whole vampire situation.

I lifted her chin up only to be disappointed again when I was met with shut eyes, although the beauty of her face certainly did make up for it just a little. "Open your eyes." I growled fiercely, glaring at her. Although to be perfectly honest they wouldn't know they were doing any wrong, would they? They were actually following rules very well by not looking us in the eyes. I could tell they were all smart girls, that pleased me.

When Bella finally got the courage to look at me I saw shock run through her. Her dark brown eyelashes fluttered around and framed her eyes perfectly as her eyebrows shot up at the sight of me so close to her. I tried reading her thoughts to see if she was afraid of me, the more afraid the better, but I wasn't getting anything. Wow, she was so shocked by my appearance she is truly lost for both words and thoughts. I felt smug all of a sudden.

I never said did I? Some vampires have powers you see, and we were no exception to that rule. I had the great ability of reading everyone's thoughts from great distances, it always came in handy especially if someone like the Volturi ever tried to send spies into our household. I knew almost immediately who was lying as well, sometimes the reason why Carlisle favored me in front of my brothers.

"Look at Carlisle when he speaks to you girls." Emmett purred out as he turned his head to look at our father. They all stayed silent as we each walked around to the back of them. We stayed standing as they all lifted their heads up towards Carlisle. I couldn't help but give Bella a once over from the back before Carlisle started to speak yet again, my brothers of course took the same opportunity as me.

Emmett didn't have a specific power like me, he had amazing strength though. Not even a newborn vampire could beat him, and sometimes even the fastest of vampires like me couldn't overcome his brute strength. (I did normally win against him however because of my mind reading.) Anyone who disobeyed our laws got executed by Emmett for the most part, he was able to decapitate anyone so fast they barely even had time to register the pain.

"Girls. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and these are my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward." he nodded his heads to each of us. "You are here for one reason and one reason only: to serve us before any other in this castle. You are here for our pleasure and will always give it willingly after today. Do you understand me?" He asked, smiling for the first time today.

Jasper grinned over at me and I gave him my signature crooked smile back. Jasper had a more elite power like me, he was able to control and sense, change and manipulate everybody's emotions around him. This was obviously a great help in our wars, he was always in charge of planning and tactics, but it could also be challenging when so many people were feeling such conflicting emotions. I felt for him sometimes.

"Wait sorry what? Pleasure? Are you kidding me?" Rosalie spat out, Emmett immediately tightened his grip on her shoulders and she struggled under the pain. The three of us exchanged looks with one another. Why would they speak like that? Surely they knew what would happen if they didn't abide by the rules... that could only mean one thing. They must not have been informed as to why they were here. They had been rushed in so quickly to get ready for us entering that none of the guard had the guts to explain it to them on arrival.

"Rule one. Don't speak unless spoken to." He growled, the smile officially wiped clean off of his face. Apparently that wasn't enough to discourage Rose however as she continued to speak back. I hope Carlisle was feeling merciful today, they didn't know they weren't to act like this. If she got hurt I had a feeling that Emmett wasn't going to react too kindly, although he would never do anything directly against our father.

"What are you on? Rules? I just want to go back home." she moaned, flinching again as Emmett tightened his grip on her shoulder, silently trying to convey the message that she should shut the hell up before she got herself killed.

"That is enough from you Rosalie. Perhaps after I whip some sense into your friend here, Bella, Alice, all three of you will learn to cooperate quickly. You shall learn the rules here without any more complaint, and failure to do so will result only in pain and discomfort for all of you. Learn to obey and you might actually enjoy your stay here." With that he drew out the small whip that was attached to the back pocket of his trousers. Oh my god, no.

Rosalie immediately stopped struggling and looked absolutely terrified as if she was fearing for her life. I felt Bella shudder and I put my hand on her other shoulder, reminding her that her talking would only be worse for her in the long term. Carlisle moved forward and we all stayed still, he was in charge. He had however always a bit more violent with the girls than the three of us. We were more about the pleasure than the pain, unfortunately I couldn't say the same for father.

I suddenly remembered Angela, one of the older girls from when we had just moved here. She was so timid when she first arrived and Carlisle just wasn't having that, was he? He whipped her for a whole afternoon in our play dungeon downstairs in the basement until she was bleeding. He didn't understand that that was probably not going to make her anymore outgoing, in fact it made her become a mute. Not even I could coax a word out of her. We hadn't seen Angela since but secretly me and Jasper think she's been shipped off to one of Carlisle's friends. They do visit regularly.

Coming back to reality, I saw Carlisle grin as he stroked the handle of the whip, touching the leather end and making sure part of the cotton inside was exposed so it hurt even more. I heard Emmett's thoughts before he spoke them aloud but I was still utterly confused when he finally did. "Carlisle stop. Maybe the girls need to learn the pleasure over the pain first, then you can do all the whipping you want. Otherwise their spirit will be gone and we will just have three more blubbering idiots, and what's the point in that?"

It wasn't that I disagreed with Emmett, quite the contrary actually. I completely agreed with what he was saying; these girls always ended up as either complete sluts or just monotone machines that accepted their fate. It was more because of the fact that one of us had actually disagreed with Carlisle for the very first time. I was actually worried for Emmett instead of the girls for just a second.

Carlisle frowned and his thoughts were scattered. _What is Emmett doing, Edward?_ Jasper asked me through his thoughts, well more like screamed to be perfectly honest. I kept my composure however at the loud intrusion and subtly moved my shoulders about a millimeter up and then down again, Jasper would understand that. He would know that was meant to be a shrug, symbolizing that I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"You want me to stop Emmett? Is that what you are saying?" Carlisle asked calmly. The girls below us stayed silent but I could still hear the whirling thoughts from Alice and Rose. But still nothing from Bella? Hmm..

Emmett looked up, "Yes father." Carlisle was speechless along with Jasper and I, even with my mind reading and his emotional powers we couldn't work out what our dear brother was doing or what his intentions really were. Nobody wanted to be on the bad side of the Carlisle Cullen. My father was fuming inside however, even though he stayed composed and unaffected on the outside. You didn't need vampire powers to realize that he was not pleased. _What is he playing at? Damn it I knew I shouldn't have let them g-. No, I have a better idea. _Carlisle's thoughts confused me but I didn't think too much into is as he continued to talk.

"Fine. I am going to go and play with Jessica for the afternoon. You three idiots get these girls sorted out by yourselves then. I would send for Felix and Demetri but I have an inkling that you all feel you deserve to be alone. If they are not fully submissive tomorrow I am blaming you and you alone. Sort this out." _Keep an eye on Emmett, Edward, his actions have not gone unnoticed and I am extremely disappointed._

His thoughts called out to me before he was across the room and out of the door, leaving us alone. This is what we wanted by I did feel unnerved by his words, why was he getting so over emotional with these girls? I glanced at Emmett quickly but he was already focused back on Rosalie. Oh well, now that was out of the way we could get back to the matter at hand. I let go of Bella's face and looked over at my brothers, we all nodded at each other notifying we had made our choices as to whom we would be with. Although, it was pretty obvious don't you think?

Emmett silently led Rosalie over to the thrones, keeping his large hand on her bare back while Jasper steered Alice into the middle of the hall, gripping her waist ever so slightly. I stayed perfectly still however, we needed to spread out so we didn't get in each others way. Focusing on Bella's breathing, I turned back to look at her face, only to witness those plump lips of hers trembling with fear and anticipation.

In a flash I was kneeling in front of her, my lips a centimeter or so away from hers, effectively stopping any unwanted movement on her part. She gasped and her eyes widened once again. "Do you want me Bella?" I whispered gently. My breath filling her senses and her eyes flickering shut and then open once again. Our scent was said to be god-like, it was irresistible to these human girls and we used that to our advantage.

_- nothing - _Yet again I was getting nothing from her mind, surely she could think? It would be just my luck to get some retarded fool who didn't have the ability to think. My own words slapped me in the face however and I swallowed them, I knew Bella wasn't like that. I don't even know why the thought had come over me in the first place. She didn't deserve to be judged like that. Wait. What was I saying?

I could still definitely hear the 'voices' of my brothers thoughts and from their new found toys, but nothing from this one infuriating girl. How was this possible? Perhaps it was a power of some kind that she possessed? "H-how do you know my name?" she trembled out, her bottom lip was shaking once again. She had an amazing voice of course, higher and lighter than most of the others here, yet it held a slight tone of wisdom and sounded strong. She was trying not to show her fear.

I chuckled. "Bella Bella Bella, you didn't think we would let just any girl into the castle do you? They have to be extra special, and you my dear are no exception. We know your name and that is the important thing, the why is no." She stayed quiet and suddenly squared her shoulders and sat up straight. I was actually talking complete crap, we knew nothing on the backgrounds of any of the girls. And that was the way we wanted it to stay.

"Bella-" I repeated myself from before. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." She whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear, and that was all I needed to hear before she crashed her lips to mine, they always come around in the end. I smirked around her soft, suckable lips as sparks ignited my body and I shuddered at the pleasures I was receiving from merely kissing her. I couldn't wait for the real fun to start. I didn't care about he kissing on the mouth rule at that second, it happened in the heat of the moment.

"Lie down Bella." I commanded her in my deep voice and she willingly obeyed, automatically bringing her arms above her head and giving me full access to her long creamy neck and chest. The monster inside of me was grinning from ear to ear and I could feel the effect that she was having on my body growing increasingly harder to control. I sucked down hard on her collar bone and she arched her back upwards into my body at the deep feelings. We were as close as you could physically get, but it still didn't feel like it was enough.

I was seriously hard and my trousers felt like they were literally about to rip open, I held it in though as I continued to suck and lick my way down her cleavage and finally rest at the top of the blue corset. It looked so god damn good on her, and her skin looked to be almost glowing as she continued to pant. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, like she was in her own little world, as if this was the best feeling she had ever experienced. Impossible, it was about to get so much better.

With one flick of my hand all the complicated strands and lacy layers came off of the front of the corset and it opened to leave her exposed to me. This was the third time now that I saw her blush, but that was from a distance. It was oh so much better to see it for myself, up close and personal with her lying beneath me. It was actually extraordinary, and I had to keep not only my lust for her body at bay, but now also for her sweet blood.

I let my eyes wonder across the vast master piece of her body, starting with her belly button and going up that delicate line to the curve and sweet swell of her full breasts. They were natural, I could tell immediately and I grinned before my view focused in on her completely hard nipples, just waiting, almost begging to be sucked and pinched. They were a dark pink, the same color as her lips, the very same lips I was kissing not a moment ago.

With one smile I buried myself into the world that was Bella, kissing her stomach and licking a trail up towards her breasts. I stopped suddenly, just to see her reaction and I was pleased as she lifted her head to look at me, begging me to continue. I started to suck on her warm skin once again while my left hand massaged her left breast, and my right hand with her right breast of course. Alternating between the two I felt almost gleeful at the reactions I was getting from her.

She looked euphoric, almost as if she was high on some sort of drug. Bella was completely flushed of color one minute, then red and panting the next. She kept on clenching her thighs together, probably trying to suppress the amazing sensations that were surely rocketing through her whole body and landing on her sweltering heat. At one point I thought she was going to roll over and try to escape me, luckily for her sake, she didn't.

My right hand kept traveling lower and lower until it was at the edge of that pitiful little skirt of hers. I saw her body tense but thought nothing of it as I ripped it off, completely destroying it as I flung it away from me, letting it fly across the room and land somewhere near to Jasper and Alice. I grinned a little at how quick this was all going for me, how easy it had been to manipulate the situation so she would allow me to do these dirty things to her.

Just as I finished internally beaming at my actions, Bella shot up straight as a bullet and grabbed her tiny lace thong, her hand brushing mine in the process. She was desperately trying to keep it on as she raised the corset back over her body, covering herself once more. My hand paused, I was about to uncover her completely and now I was pissed. "What do you think you are doing Bella?" I growled at her as she stared right into my eyes, not blinking. Had she not heard what Carlisle had said earlier?

"I don't know." she whispered, so quietly I don't think I was meant to hear it... they didn't know we were vampires right? No, of course not.

"Get back here right now." I groaned and she finally noticed my ever increasing problem down below. Nobody had ever refused me before... it was kind of sexy though and if she continued where we had left of without putting up another fight then I could maybe forget that this had ever happened. Her eyes changed and whatever she was looking for in my eyes, she must have found, because next thing I know she's next to me again and in our own little world forgetting everything around her.

There you go Bella, smart girl. She initiated the kissing this time, more ferociously than ever before; her tongue darted around my mouth and I nipped at it ever so slightly. Her corset fell off once again and I was simply itching to rip off all the remaining boundaries between us, so in other words, the thong. However I kept my hands fixed above her curvy hips as I let her explore me just as I had explored her.

It was like Bella was losing all the innocence I first saw in her as she ravaged my mouth and my neck, ripping off my shirt and letting the buttons fall on the floor as she trailed the pattern of my muscles on my now exposed chest. Her eyes were fixed on me and her finger nails raked their way across my back and around my neck as she managed to get on top of me for the first time. Oh well, might as well see what she was planning to do.

I actually stumbled trying to get my trousers off as quickly as possibly, obviously I was not wearing any underwear. None of the men here at the castle did. There was actually no point as half our time was spent with the ladies. We all had our favorites off course... and perhaps I had a new one. It wasn't just my bothers, my father and me, you see, it was actually all the guard too. They were allowed to use the girls here as much as they wanted, as long as we didn't have something planned with one of them. We always got first pick and priority.

"Edward." she moaned, as my member brushed against her stomach, completely hard and at attention to her command. She bent down so she was at eye level with me and at first I thought she was going to just touch my throbbing package, but instead she completely surprised me and opened her mouth around me.

Bliss is the word I am looking for.

Her lips closed around me and I let out an animal-like growl, the kind of growl we let out when out hunting in the forests. Her lips were so warm and I forgot where I was for a second, forgot that my brothers were in the room with me and that Carlisle was out torturing some poor girl somewhere in the castle. Bella did not notice my reaction to her however and she didn't stop. She was not afraid of my growl as some of the girls were when they first heard it. A couple freaked out straight away, but she was different.

Bella's hands joined her mouth and I was trying my hardest not to just grab her and throw her down, fuck the living day lights out of her. I was feeling more than amazing as she slowly licked her way down my shaft, circling around with that talented tongue of hers before then coming back up. My hands were fixed by my sides, I swear if I had been holding anything it would have instantly been crushed to dust.

She then completely enclosed her lips around me, sucking with all her might. I was surprised at both of her eagerness, and by how far down she could take me. It was no secret here that the three of us all had some of the largest and longest shafts, not only in the castle, but also in the vampire world. Our womanizing ways were known well throughout all covens, most the women out there had already experienced it for themselves.

My hands had somehow reached up to my head and finally they left the tangled knots in my hair. They both went straight for her breasts, my new favorite items in this world. I pinched her pebbled nipples harder than before, at the same time as she grabbed my balls. We both moaned at the over whelming feeling and I almost let go at that very second. I wanted to wait though, I needed to come inside her the first time. After that it wouldn't even matter anymore.

I looked over her head to see how my brothers were doing with breaking in their own new subjects. Once we had taken them for the first time they would trust us, then they would learn to submit and would only be needed for our pleasure. It was sad how so many of them ended up falling in love with us, if that ever happened we would ship them off to Carlisle's friends, the same friends that took in Angela. I don't know why they took them in to be honest, I would never be satisfied with sloppy seconds.

Emmett was sitting on the throne, a gleeful expression on his face as Rosalie was on top of him. Her hips were grinding against his and her head was thrown back in ecstasy of the friction between them both. Emmett had his hands all over her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer towards him until she was right up against his chest, smiling at the feeling of his muscles underneath her slender figure. I could tell that this Rose was going to be trouble.

I managed to look away in time to see that Jasper was on top of Alice, on the other side of them room. She sort of balanced him out, being so small and petite and him being so tall. They were making out heavily, pausing occasionally for a breather as Alice lifted her body up to my brother. Her arms wrapped around his neck and.. there you go her dress was gone. Jasper always was the most efficient out of the three of us. I don't even know how he managed to do that.

For a moment I had almost forgotten I had my own girl... almost. They were all so stunning but none of us had cracked them yet. I had a good feeling however, that fact was shortly going to change.. and soon. I do love to win our little competitions, my brothers and I always have a kind of race to see who can be the quickest against each other every time we get some new girls here. I think Emmett and I were tied with Jasper only one behind. Hopefully this would put me in the lead.

My hand traveled downwards and I laced my fingers through the sides of her underwear, slightly tugging. Just like before her mouth left me and all of a sudden she sat up. That same utterly annoying, shocked and innocent face came into view. It was times like this that I didn't enjoy those big, pleading doe eyes of hers.

I tugged the sides regardless of her reaction though and it slipped down slightly, not before her hand clasped on top of mine trying to stop me. I was too far gone though and I didn't care what kind of an excuse she had for me now. "Edward, wait." I forced her down so I was on top of her once again though, our positions had changed for my favor, my hunger and lust now completely taking over me. Even if I wanted to stop I don't think I could. This was it.

"Edward no. I can't. You don't understand." Her hands were gripping my shoulders as I made my way down her body, she was trying to scratch me but it was no use against my marble like skin.  
"Shut up Bella." I snapped at her, flashing my teeth and only making her more terrified. Her legs were kicking underneath me but I was still able to slowly remove the remaining scrap of material separating us. I felt elated at the sight of her bare before me, she had shaved, but not completely as there was still a little bit of hair around her. That same color of pink filled my sight.

_Damn it, Alice just won't give up will she. All I need to do is get those pants off and- fuck did she just try to slap me? Maybe I should growl at her, get her fearing for her life._ Alice tried to slap Jasper? If I wasn't in the middle of my own little game I would have laughed out aloud. It was funny though, Jasper normally had the least control with his instincts, he always growled. I wonder what was keeping him from growling before. These girls were affecting us too much.

_Fuck it, Rose is so feisty. Why isn't she letting me- ugh god look at her boobs bounce. Maybe I should tease her some more get her really going, damn I hope they are real. I could just bite them right now... no that would freak her out. Surely Rose has done this kind of thing before, just hooked up with-_ So they were having the same problem then? Why would they possibly lead us on and then not want it?

Every human girl or woman for that fact wanted us, we were like.. gods. Unless they were lesbian... it sure would be hot to watch all of them performing for us some other time though. The thought left my mind straight away though, there was no way Bella could be a lesbian and still suck me the way she did before. "Edward. Don't." Her panicked voice rushed around me as her eyes flickered around the hall to see her friends in the same situation as her.

We could always just have forced them quickly from the beginning, but it was always so much nicer for them to do it willingly. It was past that time however and so I placed my hand on top of Bella's mouth to keep her quiet while I looked down at her creamy flesh. We would have to sort her out at the spa to get her properly shaved one day, right now however I was too focused on the fact that she was trying to bite my hand to care. I almost laughed, that was my job. I flashed her a wicked smile, daring her to stop before she did something stupid that would land herself in a heap of trouble.

I placed myself at her entrance and she froze like a statue. Her eyes squeezed shut as she stopped struggling all together, hopefully meaning that she realized this was what was going to happen and nothing she could say or do would stop it. I removed my hand once more, not only because I loved those wicked lips of hers, but I also wanted to hear her scream my name as she came. Her lips trembled as I brushed myself against her. My member twitched forwards in anticipation but I didn't move forward yet, savoring the precious moment.

I said earlier that there wouldn't be anything she could do to stop me, but that was before she spoke up again, for the last time. It was more a whisper than anything but it was those three words that I feared the most, those three words that I had never heard uttered in this castle to anyone.

"I'm a virgin."

I was the one to freeze this time and my mind seemed to do the same thing. Virgin? There had never been a VIRGIN in this house before, it was.. different. James is going to be in so much trouble when I find him. How could she be a 'virgin'. My mind caught up to me for a moment and I snapped back to reality, it was impossible for a girl who looked like this to be a virgin. She was only saying that in order to get me to stop.

I started laughing. "Bella do you really think I'm going to buy that? You better get used to this life because for the next few years you are going to be here, so you better start telling the truth because we will find out everything about you." Her sudden rise in confidence didn't go unnoticed by me, and I didn't like being frozen like that. I had to remind her that it was never to happen again.

"I'm not joking Edward. Please, stop. Get off of me." I couldn't detect any wavering in her voice, and her panicked eyes seemed to be telling the truth. What the hell.

My hard on had unfortunately disappeared as the reality of her truth came spilling down on me. A numerous amount of plots against James and excuses for Carlisle for tomorrow came into my mind. In the meanwhile, Bella had somehow managed to slip out from underneath me and had started to get dressed again at lightning pace for a human. Surely this couldn't be happening to me? What were the chances? I suddenly remembered my brothers however and just as I looked over at them, I saw them both walking towards me with dazed expressions on their faces.

The two other girls were running towards Bella, hair wild and eyes blazing as they let the memories of what had just happened to them settle down. I watched silently as they all clung to each other in a huge hug and fell to the ground sobbing, a few tears fell from cheeks and a couple of spluttered questions were asked in a hurry. I couldn't help but flinch as I pulled my trousers on, leaving my ripped shirt where it was and turning to my brothers.

"I'm guessing Bella and Alice are also vir-"

"Don't say the word Emmett." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. "How could they possibly be virgins? I mean... look at them." We all turned our heads to see Rose gripping Bella's face and soothing her as Alice scrunched up her nose and suddenly looked back up at us. She silently glared before flicking back towards her friends, shielding them both from our staring as she flung the scraps of clothing at them to cover themselves.

"Do we.. keep them? Or do we get some one else to like.. break them for us?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

"Like who.. James?" Jasper replied, tugging at his hair as I pinched the bridge of my nose in order not to explode with anger at our sudden situation. "No way man." I responded immediately, that prick could go die with hell. I would be more than glad to be the one who put his there as well. If her ever touched a single hair on any of their bodies, I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

We argued for a few more minutes before we came to the conclusion to end it for tonight, they would be sent back to their rooms and told to sleep. When they were well rested in the morning we would find a suitable solution to our little problem and maybe go to Carlisle and speak about the matter.

Bella was probably with someone special though wasn't she? Like they were waiting for sex after marriage or something stupid like that. I mean, what kind of a selfish idiot would try and do that to her? Especially with a world winning catch like Bella, you would literally have to be mentally insane, or a complete prude not to do anything about it. Or at least try and do anything about it. I then realized that it could be Bella who was stopping the sex and my inner voice shut up.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Jasper said, thoughts reeling at the possible things we should and shouldn't mention to Carlisle when we spoke to him in the morning.

"Yeh, let me just call Maria or one of the guards to come and collect them." Emmett mumbled as he began to move towards the doors. Our plan seemed pretty much sorted, but the only thing that could possibly go more wrong for us was standing there by the door. Carlisle. He stood perfectly still and was staring over at the girls, all still utterly unaware of the situations they were probably going to get themselves into very soon.

He was wearing that evil smirk of his and that wicked gleam lay hidden in his eyes. This would never lead to something good, I'm guessing things with Jessica didn't go too well and suddenly, I felt very scared for Bella. But probably more so for Rose;I knew Carlisle wanted her more than the others from what he had mentioned in his incoherent thoughts. She seemed more lively to him, and the fact that she had talked back earlier gave him just the loop he was looking for to punish her.

"No, need Emmett. I have an idea." He grinned out.

Carlisle's thoughts skimmed through my mind and my eyes flickered towards his. Our gazes locked and he silently told me that he had already made up his mind, and no one was going to stop him. For the first time in my life I was doubting him; it seems like lots more surprises were coming our way.

* * *

**I do love how the Cullens have never come across a virgin, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**X**


	3. Eavesdropping

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.  
No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eavesdropping**

**BPOV**

Rose gripped me tightly around the waist as I began to sob loudly, clutching onto the disgusting corset that still barely covered me up. Her hands wound themselves around my neck and she hugged me tightly to her as Alice stroked gently down my back. There were silent tears threatening to spill over and run down her cheeks however and her eyes looked to be darker and slightly disturbed; I had never seen Alice so drained of life before, and to be honest that just scared me even more.

We all just sat there, as silently as we could, as the three monsters talked behind us. I wasn't even trying to hear what they were saying, they seemed so far away and I couldn't even be bothered to try and quieten down my sobs. Our fates seemed sealed now and all I could hope for was that by some miracle we got out of here alive and well, preferably without having to look, watch, meet or have anything to do with any of those three men again.

It was like I was trying to stop IT from happening; and by that I do mean everything from the increased rate of my heartbeat when he came closer to me, to the unexplainable flutter that I felt in the pit of my stomach when he breathed his delicious scent at me... and then there were the kisses. When he kissed me, or when he merely looked at me with those deep, golden eyes of his, I just- I couldn't- every time I tried to stop, I found myself lost in his next action. Just one word uttered from his delicious mouth and I was some crazy lunatic trying to smother him in kisses.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I was so conflicted but I simply couldn't help myself. His eyes just drew me in and when he used that deep dominating voice of his, it literally made my mouth water. I think every times an item of clothing was removed from either of our bodies, I actually forgot about what was surely about to follow. Or did I? No, maybe not... I did know what was going to happen, what I was about to let myself do with this beautiful stranger; but when it actually came down to the task I felt reality slam back down into me and crush the fantasy that was playing out through my head.

I heard the doors open but didn't bother to look up, none of us did. We all just wanted to get out of there and I felt myself breathe out in relief knowing that they were out of the room. I also physically felt the presence of Edward leave me. Why? I didn't know, and I wasn't about to start questioning my emotional heart strings for these monsters, they deserved nothing but pity for their sick minds.

A hand suddenly fell smack down onto my shoulder and I gasped at the shock action. Rose spun around, jumping to her feet in an instant taking on a defensive position to whoever was behind me. I didn't turn for a little while knowing it wasn't one of 'them', for once I was sure that this was a woman. The hand that still rested on my shoulder wasn't cold as marble for it was warmer than even me.

When I finally managed to turn around I let Alice help my up as I still clung onto my chest blocking everyone from seeing any unwanted views of my body. Maria stood behind us, I wasn't surprised to see her there, but her reaction did have me puzzling her motive of being here in the first place. Her hand started shaking as she lifted it up and pointed to each of us slowly, her eyes were confused and puzzled as her frantic eyes took in each of our positions and appearances.

"You guys didn't- I mean.. your in clothes still.. how-?" She spluttered out, seeming almost as if she was at a loss of words, unable to comprehend the fact that we weren't currently being fucked by three unnatural men on the floor. How many times had this happened before, I couldn't help but wonder. How many different girls had Maria and Claire changed, made-over, saw in and out of this very same room to the very same men?

"We told them we were virgins and they all completely freaked out on us!" Rose growled at nobody in particular as she looked around the now empty room. "Cowards. I mean what kind of a man animal does that to girls like us? To any girl in fact! But apparently even that is past these sick bastards." She finished, finally letting her heated 'I'm not fucking around right now' glare turn on Maria who cringed away. Alice and I had gotten used to that a long times ago and I was pleased to say I was now immune to the effects.

Maria stood perfectly still, even though her eyes were cast down to the floor, she opened her mouth to speak to us with an almost pleading look on her face. She seemed to think otherwise however and quickly shut her mouth once more as the sounds of echoing footsteps were heard coming from past the double door entrance. A few seconds later a couple of other guards that none of us had seen before came into the room, no expression or emotion on their faces what so ever. "You. Girls. Out right now."

Not even Rose dared to speak back at the military style voices the seemingly perfect, pale guards had. They were wearing the same simple clothing that the other guard, Felix, was wearing as he first led us into the grand hall. It wasn't casual dress per say, but more like the type of things you would wear to one of those Christmas work parties; black jeans and a one color shirt, no tie of course.

They strode over to us quickly and Alice silently worked on doing up the back of my corset before we got going again, I nudged her side gently in thanks knowing that she would understand me whatever happened next. The drones that were now silently stalking over to us suddenly slowed down their paces, and I sure didn't miss the appreciative glances and the darkening of their eyes as they closed into us. Maria had dropped her head and was now scuttling away from us, not looking anywhere but at the exit as she brushed by the guards without them even glancing her way.

The three of us had moved towards each other so that all of our shoulders were touching. I linked my arms with both of my girls and gently lowered my eyes to their shoes so not to get a view any closer up of their devilish, red eyes. I felt their scent waft over us and the atmosphere instantly changed as they stopped right in front of our paralyzed bodies. My hands flexed and I felt my fingers twitch as my body sensed the danger, wanting to remove itself from the position as soon as possible.

The one with the black shoes on my right, grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her out in front of us. She went willingly which surprised me, I had expected her to put up more of a fight as the guard pulled her body towards his, holding her waist as he spun her around to move. Alice froze up beside me, just like she had done when she had been put in the jeep, as the man to my left rough handled her towards Rose who was already half way across the room.

I was on cloud nine unlike my friends however and my body seemed to relax as the one that held onto me seemed to less roughly move me away from my spot, playing his cold hand on the small of my back. I appreciated the gentle nature of this man however and I couldn't help but let a gentle smile reach my lips as we were dragged out of the ball room and into the hallway. I forgot to search ahead of us to see if Maria would be joining us, but soon I had let my mind wonder.

I couldn't concentrate at all as we were led out and up some stairs, maybe two floors up? I wasn't sure, everything seemed to spin as flashing visions and scenes of Edward and me together entered in and out my mind at an alarmingly fast rate. His golden eyes, his pale skin, his lips against mine and the way they moved so smoothly and perfectly together, my head spinning and my mind racing ahead of myself... and then suddenly his gorgeous god-like self forcing himself on top of me.

The hand that was holding my shoulder slipped away along with my mindless day dreaming, and I was lightly pushed forward into a room with Alice and Rose at my sides. The three men entered behind us, slightly keeping their distance as we turned around to face them without even looking around first. I didn't feel safe having my back turned to them, I was sure just about anything could happen if that situation was to arise.

The guard who brought me seemed to be in charge of them, stepping forward in front of the others with a slight grin on his face. I didn't really know what I was expecting, him to grab us or something? I was suddenly aware that we were all alone in this room and my body went stiff as I realized we could just go through the same thing again, and I really couldn't deal with almost losing my virginity twice in one day.

Therefore when he opened his mouth to speak to us I was more than a little shocked. "Welcome again girls, to the Cullen Household. This will be your room for the duration of your stay here with us, rest and change while you have the chance. I am sure the boys will send for you when they have figured out how to deal with your little situations." He smirked pointing at each of us, the guards behind him chuckled lightly and their eyes all darkened.

"And with that in mind, I bid you a good day." He finished, still smiling. They all backed away through the doors and I finally let myself breathe out as the door was closed behind them leaving us staring in shock as an eerie silence took over. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought, it could only get better right? It wasn't like they were going to starve us and keep us locked up forever, they gave us our own room for heavens sake.

With that on all of our minds we finally managed to turn around, I let my mouth drop open just a little bit as I took the full view of our bedroom in. It was beautiful of course, like everything else in this stupid place. I was a little grateful however at the fact that it kind of reminded me of my room back at home, but way more amazing. It was just so huge and the decor was so carefully arranged you would think a professional interior designer had done it. I beamed at my friends as they mirrored my shock at the new revelation that had been brought on us, they wanted us to be comfortable?

"Wow and fucking wow." Alice sighed as she stalked towards the furthest bed from us which was beside a large window and balcony that led outside. Rose seemed to radiate towards the bed closest to us and sat down lightly, looking skeptical; I guess that meant I had the one in the middle. "Alice why did you chose that bed?" I couldn't help but ask, normally she insisted about being away from places anywhere near a 'possible' draft.

"Because I guess looking outside will remind me everyday that were still alive in the real world, and it would give me hope that someone has the decency to continue looking for us what ever happens, and however long we are missing. I hate being locked up." She sighed, rubbing her palms together as she continued to gaze out at the rolling green landscape half covered in trees. "What about you Rose?" she asked gently, smiling over at our friend who was preoccupied with checking up on her nails.

"Me? Well you guys know I always have to be nearest to the entrance in case someone comes in, I have to protect my girlies don't I?" She giggled at my scowl. "Oh come on Bells, we all know you're the weak one and I am the only one who can land a decent punch in here." True. "Plus the entrance also happens to be the exit, and let's be honest here. I AM a lazy shit."

Alice burst out into sweet laughter and I cracked a smile as my eyes swept across the rest of the room, I sat down on my bed aswell with my head resting on the large, elaborate headboard. Did I mention they were all huge king-size, four poster beds with curtain lining for privacy? No? Oh well, now you know the over whelming luxury that was facing us from all angles, it was kind of scary, but so much better than what I was expecting. "Well at least this is comfortable right? Can you guys actually believe this is our room?" I asked, toying with my hair as I pursed my lips.

"I sure hope so." Alice muttered as she spotted the row of shelves stacked high with even more clothes. I found myself staring at the stacks of books however, they were all lined up on the left wall. Some looked positively ancient as they were covered in dust, my brain found itself doing back flips as I saw the elaborate gold writing of 'First Edition' written on most of them. Stupid millionaires.

"So... do I even want to know what happened with you and your guys?" Rose asked hesitantly at the two of us as she lay down on her stomach, her head resting on her arms as she flicked her hair up over he back. I rolled my eyes at the idiocy of my racing heart and mirrored Rose's position as I heard Alice click her tongue. She was looking away from the two of us, still staring outside. "I take that as a no then?" Rose hesitated in asking as Alice sighed loudly.

"Come on babe cheer up." I said and Alice snapped her head in my direction, "Come over and sit with me, Ali." I motioned to my bed, patting it slightly. Her face seemed to light up a little bit and slowly she got up from her rigid state and sat down next to me, grabbing onto my hand. I squeezed and she grinned at me. "How about it then Alice? What happened with your little Southern conquest?" I giggled as a pink blush managed to take over her cheeks, it disappeared just as quickly however and I was sure not even Rose saw it.

Alice sighed as she rolled over so she was lying next to me and off she went... "Well okay, basically Jasper led me over to the other side of the room right? And there was a bit of flirting and shit, but then he started kissing me and I was kissing him back and it was like I couldn't control my self and then-"

"Woah woah woah. Easy tiger, slow down a bit will you?" I said, slapping my hand over her mouth as Rose snorted and shook her head in laughter. Alice had always had a very nasty habit or speaking so fast nobody could understand her whenever she was scared or excited. I could tell it was the latter of the two in this situation however at the slight gleam that sparkled in her eyes. That was what had been missing this past hour and I couldn't help but sigh as I saw she was back to normal when it was just the three of us.

Alice giggled, "Sorry Bells. But urgh then he went for my dress and I couldn't stop him in time," My eyes flashed in anger as the very same memory flashed in front of me, it angered me even more at the fact that my friends also went through the exact same thing. "-then he was growling when I told him to slow down a bit. It was kind of weird, like a growling from a wild animal. I wasn't scared but it did kind of freaked me out a little bit."

"Yeh I noticed that with Emmett too when he was trying to make me do a proper lap dance." Rose pondered, shuffling her clothes around into a more comfortable position as the tight sides dug into the delicate skin. "The same happened with Edward, right at the end. Maybe a family habit huh?" I joked around as more details were flying back to me, I completely forgot about all the growling to be perfectly honest... it all kind of turned me on at the time.

I saw the flash of a smile on Alice face as she too recollected the memories, Rose however stayed still. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she started to talk again. "It was awful guys!" Alice and me looked at her questionably in order for her to continue, not having a clue what the hell she was ranting on about. I thought she would like the whole rough/tumble approach that growling held. Rose rolled her eyes like it was obvious, raising one of her eyebrows and pointing to herself. "Me lap dancing! For him! He was like watching my boobs bounce-"

"And you know how guys like to watch Rose's big boobs bounce." I couldn't help but giggle out, the opportunity was simply too perfect to miss. Alice burst out laughing and landed on top of me as Rose's mouth dropped right open in shock at my sudden statement. I would never have said something like that back at home, I was laughing along with Alice and completely missed the part when Rose managed to pick up a pillow.

Before I knew it she had thrown that very same pillow at my head with, what was now, a huge shit-eating grin on her face. I gasped and Alice, always the tactical little pixie, sprang up and ran for cover behind her own bed, drawing the curtains around her. I guess she just didn't want to be hit and risk mucking up her hair. I smiled for what seemed to be the first time today and soon we were in the middle of a full throttle pillow fight, feathers and all.

I dodged a throw from Rose which was freakishly accurate and launched myself on top of her. We both landed on the bed laughing hysterically and soon Alice had escaped her own personal hideaway cave and joined us. She jumped right on top of us and landed hard, tickling our sides until we couldn't even breathe.

My breaths were ragged as I tried to control the smile on my face that was stretched so wide it actually hurt. "Alice get off!" I screamed as I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. "OUCH! Bella that's my foot, come on get off Alice!" Rose moaned as she tripped over a pillow and landed face first on the ground, only causing another whole array of laughter to erupt as the series of silly events folded out in font of us.

"Take THAT!" I screamed as I hit Alice in the stomach with my own pillow and she huffed out a mumbled sentence in pain. We started to settle down after a few minutes and I sighed, tired from all the hard work. I put my head back against the wall and chuckled lightly. "Oh my god. I can't believe we are actually having fun guys." they both nodded in agreement as Rose put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Although the concert probably would have been better." Alice added, nodding her head as she thought. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Yes Alice, you're right. I am sure the concert would have been much better."

"Agreed." Rose chorused out. I noticed a puzzled look on her face and she was frowning slightly, biting her lip in deep concentration or something. Never one to keep us waiting long Rose quickly spoke up to voice her worries with us. "Have you guys noticed anything like... odd about the guys though? I mean, I don't know I might sound really stupid but I just, some things that I noticed just seemed a little odd to say the least."

"Apart from the fact they own sex slaves? Hmm.." I joked as Alice left her 'I'm thinking of a plan' face on. Rose smirked lightly, her frown gone as she realized she wasn't the only one to have noticed these things, yeh I don't think any of us have quite lost our minds yet. Though give me another week, then ask me again and the answer might be a little different. "Well they all have like really pale skin I suppose... and Carlisle and all the other guards we have met have had red eyes."

"But Emmett, Jasper and Edward have gold eyes." Rose chirped in as she got up to join us, lying down on the floor with her head rested by Alice's. "And they are also hugely strong, and its not just the huge muscles, I mean like.. REALLY strong." She sighed, running her hands up and down her arms almost as if she was touching someone else, Emmett no doubt was on her mind.

"And fast, sometimes Edward just popped up behind me in like lightning speed." I added in, my thoughts also darkening as a naked Edward grinning at me entered through my mind. "It's weird isn't it?" Alice sighed as she gave up and lay down on top of me, her head resting on my stomach. We used to do this back at home, just snuggle up and eat cookie dough ice cream or something like that, talk for hours sometimes too. "I wonder if we will get to explore this place tomorrow?"

"Probably not, I mean I am really freaking out inside. They seemed to be like really weird-ed out by the whole virgin thing." I answered Alice's question, running my fingers through her spiky hair. Rose rested her head on my shoulder, "I know right? What kind of a human male has never been with another virgin?", she let her hair down once more and covered her skin. Rose's hair was always like a security blanket for her.

After another few minutes of talking we all got up and went to the wardrobe in the room, just to check out what was inside. There were no surprises left for me to gasp at however, so the three, matching two piece outfits came into view. They were covered in white and red lace, how classy.

Since our clothes had been mostly ruined because of the on-off nature of the boys, we decided to just change into them. Plus I secretly couldn't bare the thought of ignoring what those guys had told us when they had first dropped us into our rooms. "So how come these are the only clothes in here do you reckon Bells?" Alice pouted as she changed behind the door so we couldn't see each other getting dressed.

"Well, I guess Maria makes us go down to that dressing room every day and pick out some outfits for us." Rose added into the conversation as she came out of the grand marble bathroom. Alice pouted major time, "So we're never going to be allowed to choose our own clothes then?" she sighed as she came back around the corner. She did look pretty cute I must say. I knew if the answer to that was 'yes' at home, she would blow a hole in the roof. Now, I'm not so sure.

"You're more worried about not being able to choose the clothes... than looking like a complete and utter skank?" I asked, not really surprised but I asked just in case. Rose's lips curled up into a large smirk as soon as the words had left my mouth. "I don't know guys, I think this particular of the clothes are growing on me. Plus we all look fabulous." she added, twirling around and showing off the dress. It looked like something out of a fantasy perfume advert on television.

"Yeh, as long as they don't make me wear heels everyday I think I'll be fine." I sighed, rubbing my feet and flinching slightly at the mere thought of it. We all stayed silent as we put on some white gladiator style shoes that had been hiding in a drawer underneath the shelves. Just thinking about today and how so much had happened in such little time, how I had almost let 'Prince Charming' take my virginity made me shudder.

We each decided to lounge around on our beds for a bit, bored as hell when suddenly I heard a light banging coming from the hallway. I wasn't sure if I was hearing things, but when Alice's eyes snapped open I knew I wasn't the only one. "Psst, Rose." I whispered to her, her eyes were shut but I knew she wasn't sleeping. She always moved around in her sleep. "What?" she groaned.

"Did you hear that?"

"No. Shut up I want to sleep." she squirmed around, resting her weight on her other side. Another huge bang was heard, closer now and I jumped up. Rose must have heard it too because this time she sprung up like a bullet. Her and Alice were already getting up to go to the door while I scrambled up, almost falling over my self as my feet hit the floor. We all pressed our ears next to the door and I couldn't help the smile that came over my face.

This exact situation reminded me of the time me and Alice were eavesdropping on Rose breaking up with a long term boyfriend. He was a total pervert and the most hilarious conversation ever had ensued, it basically involved the excuse that- "Shh guys, listen. I think I hear voices." Alice broke me out of my thoughts, we all fell silent as the mumbled voices became clearer and clearer, until I was pretty sure I could say they were definitely Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh come on guys, I definitely say that Jessica is better than Lauren. She is still so clingy and needy, but at least she's not a complete and utter slut."

"Emmett please, the way Carlisle has the girls dress, you would think they were all sluts." True words there Edward. I couldn't help but wonder if we had met under different circumstances, outside of this god awful place if he could actually be interested in me.

"Yeh except the new girls. Dang it why did they have to be virgins, I was this close.. and now Carlisle has this whole genius plan thing." Maybe not, they were just too hung up on their macho, 'I'm such a man' caveman attitudes, they probably never bought a girl flowers. I laughed as the thought of any of them saying how they felt to a woman, let alone saying they loved them, seemed a parallel universe and a half away.

"At least they get to rest though, hey do any of you know which one there room is?"

"Yeh, it's the one over there by the left." This place was so huge, I was sure it would take us at least a week or two to figure it all out. To be honest a whole day might have to be sent just showing us all the rooms. How the hell did they remember where everything and everyone was all the time? I could barely work my way around the shops back in Seattle, let's just say I didn't have the best sense of direction.

"I'm going to check it out." Emmett hollered loudly and immediately the three of us shared a panicked glance. We sprang away from the door like it was an electric fence in hope we wouldn't be caught eavesdropping in any way. By the way Carlisle had so easily taken a whip out of the back pocket of his trousers, I had a nasty feeling that punishments were all too real in this world. Maybe being caught doing anything outside of the rules would not go down too well.

I tripped over Alice's foot and Alice crashed into Rose. I fell forwards and grabbed Alice's shirt before I hit the ground first, followed by Alice landing with her face in my chest and Rose on top of the both of us, her butt sticking in the air. I could safely say the only words going through my mind at that point were, please don't open the door. Please don't open the door. It looked like we were doing some kind of lesbian shit or something. But of course, the door just had to open didn't it?

"Wooaah. Fuck." I blushed a deep burgundy red as Emmett's face appeared through the door first, followed closely by his brothers. I kicked my leg up and Rose fell down on top of me as Alice managed to get out of our tangled mess of limbs.

"Now what's going on here? Want some help untangling, girls?" Jasper laughed as he walked closer towards us. My un-coordination suddenly disappeared and was replaced with fury as I glared and narrowed my eyes, helping Rose up as the three men leaned against the wall and watched us, smirking. It was like they were watching some kind of show, purely for their twisted entertainment and of course Rose just wasn't having that.

"You son's of bitches!" she jumped forward and me and Alice only caught her in the nick of time before she tried to do something really stupid and attack them. Our arms wrapped around her waist and I huffed as she elbowed my left breast, I sprang backwards and held it gently, just laughed every time Rose tried to break free from Alice and I gave what possibly could be my most murderous glare at Edward, who immediately stopped smiling and frowned.

"Hey, calm down ladies." Jasper drawled out, and some how I felt calm all of a sudden. No matter how hard I tried to glare I couldn't help the smile on my face. I was euphorically happy like I was on cloud nine. I couldn't even wonder why I was feeling so- I couldn't think. I was- ahhh.

Me and Alice let go of Rose and she didn't move. We all started grinning and what the hell was I so happy about? Damn it. But I didn't feel frustrated, I couldn't.. the happiness was being slowly turned into lust and wow Edward still had his chest exposed. My mind started turning as I observed every little motion that he did. I wanted to lick that chest, I wanted to bite that neck. I needed him and god all these emotions were tearing me apart. I gasped and stalked towards Edward.

He smiled and I bit my lip, moving closer and closer to him until our lips were touching. He didn't move and neither did I, our lips just continued to brush and he broke the distance in one quick, fluid motion. I couldn't concentrate on anything else, and when he moved his hands to my exposed back I became the animal and bit his lip. He chuckled and the vibrations went through me. I felt so power hungry and I was panting at how hot and bothered I suddenly felt.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Alice was right next to me, I wouldn't have seen her jump on Jasper, taking him completely by surprise and actually knocking him backwards. The emotions suddenly evaporated, and I snapped my head away from Edward's, removing his arms from my body. "What the fuck are we doing?" I screamed as I took in the sight of Rose holding onto Emmett's ass.

She saw were I was looking and immediately pulled back her arms, "Ewww eww eww. Get off me you freak!"

"What the fuck just happened?" Rose screamed at Emmett, who was glaring at Jasper for no apparent reason. So I wasn't the only to have the sudden mood swings then. Alice jumped down from her position on Jasper, who seemed to be concentrating hard again. I was about to bitch slap Edward when a mutual feeling came over me, of peace. I didn't smile, but I wasn't angry again. I was.. normal. "Emmett, Jasper. Time to go I think, I hear Felix approaching and father is expecting us downstairs."

"Urgh fine.. See you later Rosie-" Emmett grinned as Rose clenched her fists. "- And nice hand action by the way." he winked and Rose simply raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow in reply to him.  
With that they all filed out of the door in record time and we were faced with a blank doorway. It was kind of sad really...

Light footsteps could be heard racing down the hall, and an extra set quickly approaching too. We all smoothed down our clothing and went to sit at the table by the corner of the room, trying to figure these gorgeous, infuriating boys out.

This shit was just getting crazier and crazier every second. I wanted to know the truth about this place, about them. But I was afraid, and that fear was the only thing that stopped me running away screaming.

**EPOV**

They sure were feisty, I could give them that much. I only hope that part of them remained after tonight. We had heard extreme laughter coming from upstairs and I had decided to go investigate, obviously my brothers came too. Their laughter was like music to my ears and I did get a bit suspicious when it fell silent, although my conversation with Jasper and Emmett kept me from searching the girls' minds.

When Jasper had been toying with their emotions it was utterly hilarious, to see them go from anger, to calmness, to lust, then back to anger, the list goes on.. it was like a movie scene. I would PAY to see that again. Bella remained in my mind all the way down to Carlisle's office. The way she brushed her lips against mine had actually left me frozen, I needed her as soon as possible and this situation didn't even matter to me anymore. I just wanted to take her.

Emmett led the way in to the office, opening the door and letting Jasper and myself slouch down on the plush velvet chairs opposite to Carlisle's desk. Emmett slowly closed the doors and joined us, a small smile on his face as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and patted down the pocket of his trousers where Rosalie's hand had been not two minutes ago. He wasn't here yet obviously otherwise we would all be sitting up right and being all smart.

It was probable that he was still with Jessica, ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you the slut of the century (in and out of the castle). We waited for about two hours, not doing anything at all and not getting bored either. Being a vampire let you do that... the only thing that annoyed me about this fact was the no sleeping part of the vampire deal. I suppose I missed the gentle nature and the easiness of being asleep. Everything seemed to leave you, and right now I really needed that feeling.

"So..." Emmett started as he tapped his fingers against the desk, creating a beat which got very annoying very quickly. Emmett had always had his own annoying little perks but in this particular case, I actually couldn't bare the sound any longer. "Oh come on Emmett, can't you stop fidgeting for like one second?" Jasper groaned as he slapped Emmett's hands down himself. Thank god I had at least one normal brother.

"No actually-" Emmett snapped in reply, bringing his hands back up. "-I can't. Since my dear brother here couldn't even get three young girls to feel a bit of desire for more than thirty seconds." He grinned and Jasper sulked by crossing his arms and pouting. Jasper had always been sensitive when it came to his powers, although Emmett was worse since he didn't really have any particular 'gifts' like us.

He just continued to tap to the beat and grin. _Fuck Jasper, he is such a douche. _I couldn't help but smile. "Can't agree with you more Emmett. I was this close again." I replied to Emmett's thoughts, gesturing with my fingers just how small the gap between Bella and I really was. Jasper didn't even look up. _Stupid mind reader_. He thought out and I couldn't help but laugh. "You can't complain Jasper, I do the whole private conversation with you too."

"Do what with you now?" Emmett asked suggestively, and I scrunched up my nose. "That is gross Emmett and you know what I meant." I answered, moving my legs so they were crossed over and getting myself in a more comfy position, who knew how long father could be? Sometimes he would keep us waiting all day...

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was heard behind us and we all stood up to greet him. He was pulling on his shirt as he entered the office, his hair still in disarray and the leather whip missing from his trousers. Ouch, it looks like Jessica won't be walking for a while then. Even though we occasionally insulted her, my brothers and I couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her. For all the girls in fact, we weren't as wholehearted as we all knew Carlisle could be.

He grinned as he sat down, propping his legs up on the table and putting his hands behind his head. "So, we have a lot to discuss yes?"

"Yes." I replied tersely and looked down at my hands, my brothers did the same thing. We were all too nervous to be the first ones to bring the subject matter up, it would surely be a touchy subject. "Oh, before we start I just wanted to ask something. How were the girls before the complication?" Carlisle asked curiously as he leaned forward, eyes flickering to Emmett. Emmett smiled and raised his eyebrow. "They were pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself, I'm sure Eddie and Jazz agree with me there." He smiled.

"Good, very good." He sighed and leaned back into his chair. "So, how did you all like the plan?" We all exchanged glances, I had obviously told my brothers of Carlisle's intentions and none of us were too sure of them. Jasper decided to speak up, sensing our nervousness. "Urm well we aren't too sure that would be in the girls' best interest father. You see we were just thinking that maybe-"

"Best interest? Since when did we care about their best interest?" he spat like he had just taken a slap to the face. I cut in before he started ranting off at us, "Look Carlisle, we just think doing this is kind of cowardly isn't it? We have the first virgins here... and you personally don't want to do anything about it? I would take it as a challenge to do everything myself. It would at least give us something to do?" I spoke up like a lawyer rehearsing lines for years, I have no idea how I came up with that so quickly though? Maybe it was the truth?

_Nice thinking man! Damn, why can't I have your brains._ I was sure if Emmett had my brains, some horrible event like the end of all humanity would surely occur._ Good going Edward, I should have said something like that. _I was actually quite shocked that he didn't, I would never put it past Jasper to get us out of a worse situation that this. Maybe he could plan out what to actually do with them all if Carlisle agreed to it.

"Are you positive you boys want to do this?" He asked, completely puzzled._ Yes! Definitely!_

Me and my brothers all chorused out a "Yes." in sync, satisfied with our new mission for the next few weeks. We grinned and Emmett rubbed his hands together as our father observed us. "And may I ask, when do you plan on telling them about what we are?" He grinned, Carlisle had a more straight up approach to this subject, I however preferred taking a more steady route letting them work their own little theories out before we dropped the bombshell on them.

The smile completely disappeared from my face and I frowned, this was always the tricky bit. "Not quite yet I don't think, but soon." Jasper smiled, still happy from our victory. "Well, I see you boys are serious about this... You might want to go rescue your girls then..."

Wait what? "Excuse me Carlisle, what do you mean 'rescue' them?" Jasper asked, slowly raising himself from his seat and rubbing his hands together in a nervous shuffle. "Well a couple of hours ago I got Felix to take them down to the basement, I presumed you would be okay with my plan so I started straight away."

"Fuck no!" Emmett roared, and was first out the door, crushing the chair as he propelled it backwards into the wall. Jasper went right after him and all I could do was look up at my father, he didn't know right? He couldn't have known that we were going to do this. I managed to propel myself out of my little reverie and followed my brothers, running as fast as I could to catch up to them. Luckily I was much faster than them both..

This was definitely not good for the girls, I couldn't even begin to think what that bastard was doing to them at this very second. For the past few hours even! The last sight I saw of Carlisle was his twisted smile, looking at his hands as he relaxed back into his chair, as if he just won a great battle. _Why couldn't they all just let me send those girls off? It would have been so much easier... they are acting like love struck boys for fucks sake._

Carlisle's thoughts didn't bother me at all, indeed it might be true, but right now the only thing on my mind was rescuing Bella. I just hope Felix hadn't got them to do too much quite yet.

**BPOV**

Felix entered the room not thirty seconds after the three jackasses left, wearing all black and sunglasses. Freak. Who wears sunglasses inside? "Good afternoon ladies. How are we all doing?" He grinned cheekily, flashing his teeth and rubbing his hands together thoroughly enjoying looking at our shocked expressions. Rose pinched my arm under the table and gave me a meaningful look, she was worried.

What was he doing here? Is that why Edward and the others had left? Was this all part of some plan for us?

"Mind if I join you ladies?" He spoke out boldly but then didn't give us time to respond as he pulled up a chair in between me and Alice. "So, I hear that you have all had quite a busy day then huh?" He stretched his arms out and put them on the back of Alice's and my chair. He was always beaming as he started to lean closer towards me and.. smelling my hair? What was it with these guys and smell?

"Urm, it was uh.. fine. What are you doing here?" I mumbled as he moved his hand onto my leg, I tried to flick it off but he only pressed harder. "Carlisle sent me." He said as he put his hand further up my thigh. I should be worried and angry, but the only thing I could think about was how different it was to Edward's heavenly touch.

I kicked Rose under the table as Felix moved his lips closer towards my neck, his eyes getting darker, and she immediately stood up, shocking Felix and stopping him in the act. "Well, why don't we get going then?" Rose said with a grin on her face, not the friendly 'I love you guys' grin, but the 'I'm smiling so I don't kick your butt' kind of grin. Felix apparently was just as dumb as he looked and didn't get the further meaning in the look.

He sighed and removed his hand, also letting go of my hair and standing up. "Alright, but remember. You decided to go early, not me." For fucks sake, what the hell was he ranting on about? Maybe we were going on that tour of the castle now? I stood up next and ducked under his arm to reach Alice, who stuck her tongue out at Felix when he had turned back around. Me and Rose had to hold in our laughter at our little pixie.

"Where are we going anyway?" Alice mumbled, using her acting skills to change her character in an instant, unleashing her puppy dog eyes on Felix as we exited the comforts of our room. He seemed to stumble and quickly corrected himself, using that as an excuse to also stare at Rose's butt as she walked. Perverted freak. Felix smirked and shook his head, finally looking away from the curves of a goddess and into my eyes. "Just a little something the boys like to call the dungeon."

Fuck.

* * *

QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS: Answer in your review: Option 1- want the girls to stay virgins a bit longer? Option 2- be forced.. so like raped.. by one of the guards or carlisle?  
Option 3- or by edward/em/jazz. or finally Option 4- like passionate sex between the girls and boys?

* * *

**I do love how the guards are so perverted, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**

**XXXX  
**  
**XX  
**  
**X**


	4. The Dungeon

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.  
No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Dungeon  
**

**EPOV**

Running. Running. Running.

Time just didn't seem to fly by fast enough as we raced through our own home, trying to get to these three stupidly beautiful girls to whom we all got a little too attached to. Things past us silently and none of us were breathing, concentrating on our speed more than anything at that point. Flashes of Bella's flushed face as she wriggled beneath me came back to memory as I thought of her lying down there with Felix.

Venom pooled in my mouth for two reasons, one for the hatred and destructive nature I felt towards Felix (Felix had always had an amazing reputation at teaching the girls discipline when Carlisle wasn't feeling up to the job.) Normally I would have been perfectly happy with this decision to let him be their main teacher for the next few weeks, probably happy actually because I was lazy when it came to things like that, but things had changed hadn't they?

The second reason was probably a little more pronounced than my hatred, my lust had no bounds, never did and probably never would. I couldn't help but think of Bella more and more trying to figure out what exactly made me want her body so much. It was this deep burning lust that I hadn't quite felt before, with any of the other girls who had walked in and out of here in the past. It was probably just because she was the first virgin here though, right?

I was asking too many questions, making myself feel uncomfortable and guilty at how focused I was on this one human. What about Rosalie and Alice? Weren't they just as important? And there they were... another couple of questions.

These three girls were different in so many ways, but I didn't ponder on it too much as I suddenly sensed Emmett's sudden flare of jealousy through Jasper's thoughts. Unfortunately for me I could also understand all the emotions of people in the room when Jasper was around, it was easy for him since he had lived with it for so long. To me however it wasn't my natural power and sometimes the emotions got to me, now being an example.

I felt myself turn envious and jealous of what he was thinking; about what Felix was most likely to be doing to them right now as we covered the next row of halls and rooms in an instance. _I swear if he has done anything to Rose's face I am going to personally kill that fucker myself. If one hair on her body has been touched-_ I blinked and shook my head, blocking Emmett out as I flinched.

I couldn't deal with everything floating around us and I sped up ahead of my two brothers, flinging the doors open with pure strength; all the while muttering incoherent words under my breathe which I wouldn't be able to remember myself, even if I tried. I sometimes wondered what Jasper did to control the magnified emotions in the air around him, perhaps I would need to talk to him about it another day. I had a feeling that we would be having many extreme emotions all the while that these certain girls remained here.

_He looks possessed._ Jasper's thoughts reached me, I ignored him however and kept up my face; turning around would only slow all of us down. _No reaction. Damn he is concentrating so hard on beating us to the basement he isn't even concentrating on our thoughts... normally that comment would have ended up in the three of us having one of our little team wrestling matches._ Indeed it would and I was just about ready to pounce on him too. Wrestling matches.. good times, good times.

A certain privilege of being a vampire was the ability to do multiple things at once, but well at the same time if that made sense? Even though we had only been running for about twenty or so seconds, I had been able to think through many things, ten times faster than any average human would have been able to. I kept telling myself to stay looking forward ahead of where I was going but my eyes betrayed me all the same.

The faces of other girls wondering around the halls, or maybe just lazing about and relaxing in their rooms whipped by us as we ran downwards towards our goal. Once the girls could be trusted not to do anything stupid we pretty much gave then a free rein unless they were needed by one of us. Hopefully soon Bella would be like that, calm and accepting that she would be at my call everyday of the week. It would be stupid for someone not to take advantage when it came to a catch like Bella.

We turned and went for the stairs, the slaves immediately all stood frozen as we shot past them, getting closer and closer. Most were vampire, some were human however; the cooks for example were all human since none of our men wanted to get anywhere near that revolting tasting stuff. They would all sense our presence before we came running into them thanks to Jasper, luckily meaning no crashing or slowing down for us.

Emmett decided to take a short cut and jumped straight down to the bottom floor without bothering to walk. Since I was still far ahead of Jasper I decided to keep with the stairs, already catching him up as he stood up from his crouching position on the floor. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes as he started after me once again, everything was a competition to this guy. There was just no stopping him.

The basement was finally in our reach as we rounded the last corner, all instantly stopping and sucking in a breath as we observed the hall of rooms. We had left Carlisle's office over twenty seconds ago, and that was way too long to move around the castle at such an important time. Normally we could do the whole journey in fifteen, I wasn't losing my edge was I?

The three of us were all still standing, trying to hear something, anything that would help us find the girls. This place had over twenty five rooms specially built and designed by Carlisle himself when he had first built this castle as a new home. _Where the fuck do we go Edward? _Emmett asked me, not wanting to break the silence that had fallen over us. My eyes flashed to his silently conveying the message that I really didn't want to check all of the rooms down here.

"Guys quick, lets go to the main room first." Jasper ordered, his old human skills and tactics coming back into play as we opened the door to the right of the hallway, peering inside. I knew he would get his flare back soon enough, it was probably just Alice mucking up his thought processes with those puppy dog eyes of hers. Jasper had always been a sucker for big eyes, personally I really, suddenly liked blushing more than anything.

The leather crops, whips and sex toys lined the black shelves opposite us as we looked around. The many contraptions and tables that took up the majority of the room were silent, still and empty of anything or anyone. They seemed to be untouched however and surely that was a good thing? _Damn it, but hell at least they aren't in here right? Felix better not be doing anything to them... maybe me and my brothers could get him executed, or something old school anyway._

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at Jasper's thoughts and his dry sense of humor; executed, how very classy any medieval of us. My peripheral vision let me witness Jasper cracking a small smile as we shut the door behind us. The sound bringing out of our thoughts as we stood once again in the dark, dim, dungeon hallway. I don't think I could bare it if Bella was no longer a virgin when I found her. I am sure my brothers felt the same way and if it was just these few wasted seconds that made all the difference I would never forgive myself... or Felix to be more precise.

Suddenly we all heard the soft closing of another door on the opposite side of the basement and immediately we sprinted over there. I knew this place like the back of my hand, and just like my hand this place was never changing. Emmett was leading this time however and I growled as soon as the sight of Demetri exiting the observation room with a huge fucking smirk on his face faced me. You have got to be shitting me, he was in on it too?

"What the hell are you doing here Demetri?" I growled as Demetri finally turned towards us, his eyes widening and stepping backwards ever so slightly as Emmett and Jasper growled at him. His eyes flickered into the space between us towards the stairs and, trust me, you didn't need 'super powers' to realize that he was about to try and run away from us. Emmett slammed his fist up into the air just as Demetri sprinted forwards.

He crashed into it with a deafening crack, landing back on the floor gripping his nose. I chuckled, the noise reminded me so much of vampires playing baseball it was uncanny, his nose was most definitely broken.

"Fuck. I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He wailed as he scrambled backwards, twitching his nose towards the right in order to let it heal. If not, his bones and body would heal in that position, very annoying. "What are you doing here Demetri?" Jasper repeated for me as he stood before us once more, making sure to keep his eyes down and staring at our feet. Just because he was a vampire and one of the highest up in the guard didn't mean they all treated us differently. Respect was a key survival tactic when living under the Cullen's roof.

Demetri was one of my favorite workers here actually, normally I could rely on him to do very important and even dangerous jobs for me. I scanned his thoughts for any plotting of any kind against us, anything involving the girls but got nothing. Jasper did the same but he wasn't feeling anything unusual, he was shocked, hurt and confused. Obviously he was obeying orders from someone, so he didn't know what he had done wrong. That made me feel better; I didn't want to punish him.

"Felix sent for me to bring some supplies for the new girls." He whimpered as the satisfying crack of his nose was heard, "I don't know any more I swear, Edward please-" I cut him off, putting my hand up to stop him from getting in anymore trouble. It was Emmett's turn to be all macho and use that extreme figure of his for good use, he deserved the answers to all of his questions. We all did.

"What supplies?" Emmett growled as he stood in front of us. "And where is Felix right now, may I be so bold to ask?" The supplies could only mean one thing, and it definitely wasn't good. Any thing he might have needed would have come from the play dungeon we had been in earlier, I tried to remember if anything had been moved... I swear it had all been the same.

Demetri played cool, shuffling his feet around and stretching his neck out. "He's in the room that's behind me right now, the girls were being a bit... resistant with his teachings before. I was in the area and he heard me, since he is ranked higher above me I had to follow orders as he sent me off, asking me to get one of the long horse whips." He finished quieter than he had started, and for good reason too.

The hallway had exploded in an attack of growls from my brothers and me. "Oh no he didn't." Emmett yelled as I shoved Demetri out of my way, snarling and baring my teeth as Jasper flung open the huge metal door, hitting the side of the wall in frustration. I grabbed Demetri by the shirt one last time, throwing him a couple of meters away and landing him right against one of the cool, stone walls. The last I heard of Demetri was him scrambling up the stairs as fast as his feeble little legs would let him.

We entered the room silently, turning the corner to see the observation room. It was called this because it basically reminded us all of one a room out of a film. You know those police rooms, where there was that one way mirror that they used to interrogate or observe suspects or witnesses? Yes, we had Carlisle build us one for purposes exactly like this, to watch how girls were getting on in their training.

We could see the inside of the room, but the people inside could not see anything but their own reflections. It had also been made to be completely sound-proof because sometimes it got a bit annoying hearing your brothers fucking someone at three o'clock in the morning, especially if it involved the girls screaming whenever one of us was feeling particularly angry or dominant. You could however always turn on the speaker that had been installed inside, if you were watching the show that is.

The speaker allowed direct access to the sounds coming from the room, but his was a show that we definitely did not want to see and fortunately for us, the speaker was off. I smiled slightly, smart boy Felix. No wonder we weren't able to hear them doing anything anywhere; this should have been the first place we looked. If they're aren't sounds of tears, grunts or screams coming from somewhere inside the castle you know something is wrong. _Great fucking day to be stupid Edward, well done; _my own thoughts entered my mind.

We all sucked in an unneeded breath as we looked up before Jasper shut the door behind us. No one could prepare us for the sight in front of us. My heart tugged towards Bella as I took in the excruciatingly painful sight before me, it pained me and I was puzzled as to why. I think this exact position had been used over fifty times in the past, and I had definitely seen it performed and actually participated a few times too.

Emmet growled, I snarled, and Jasper starting shaking in fury as we saw Felix laughing his ass off in the middle of the room. His shirt was off showing off his less than impressive (compared to ours, anyway) chest and thank god his trousers were still on. I think I would have either laughed at the size of his very probable, small member or have completely blacked out in anger at the fact that the girls had to go through the heartbreak of watching him play with them while he enjoyed it all too much.

I tore my eyes from Felix and I swear if my heart was able to beat again, this would have been the time. My fingers flexed and I cracked my neck to the side as I saw Bella naked on the floor with the other two girls on either side of her. I was pissed.

They had been blindfolded and gagged, probably forced to sit that close to each other while heir bare skin touching as they shook. They looked so sad and awkward, innocent people placed in a confusing situation. Their wrists had also been handcuffed behind their backs with bare rope. That was definitely NOT protocol, rope was a punishment as it always left marks if worn for too long. We may be sick fucks, but we truly did care about the well being of most of the girls, most of the time.

Things such as rope caused friction against the skin and could always lead to rope burn or nasty blisters, not to mention the markings. If it was one things I hated to see it was the physical marks that the girls had, they could always block their mental pain from me; everyone knew that we were vampires, but barely any knew about our select powers. I feared if anyone found out we would have a small riot on our hands.

Felix should have used either the handcuffs or the specialist silk ties to restrain the girls from moving. What the fuck did he think he was doing? I suppose if they were to be taught in the art of a pleasure slave then maybe this would have been acceptable, but even then on their first training session he was pushing his luck just a little bit. Wait until Carlisle heard about this, I am sure this would finally give us enough proof needed to get rid of Felix once and for all.

I could see the evidence of tears on their perfect faces as they still lay their completely motionless, except for the slight movement of their chests as they each breathed in and out. Tears were a great human quality that I missed a lot; whenever the girls here cried I would normally get frustrated and tell them to shut up, but Bella made me want to rescue her with every drop that fell down her cheek. Tears were also something that my brothers and I could never get Felix to produce, however much we wanted it.

Did their hands already hurt? Would there be marks there already? Could they feel the pain? Or maybe they were just distressing over their current position and thought that their lives were already over, was it? My mind reeled and I snapped my eyes shut, stretching my fingers out once again before I cut my own skin with how hard my nails were digging into the palms of my hands. What did I care though, they would heal within a second or so anyway.

We all stood perfectly still as we watched the girls frozen like statues, I admired them for just a second as Jasper's thoughts fluttered through my head. Emmett was still incoherently swearing and cursing about Felix and all the things he was going to do to him when her got his hands on him. _Oh my god, Alice. What is this woman doing to me? God they all honestly_ _look like professional submissives right now, especially since they have stopped their shaking and are sitting straight again; probably trying to keep strong and not let Felix get to them too much. Bravo Alice, don't let him sense your fear like I can.  
_

They had been blindfolded with plain black strips of fabric that completely blocked their vision. They weren't any professional blindfolds that we kept here in the castle, and by the way that they had obviously been ripped apart quickly and carelessly, I could only guess that they were all small parts of Felix's shirt. Blocking of any sense only heightened the others, the reasons why blind people normally had excellent hearing for example. I had no idea what they did to deserve no vision, normally that meant too much struggling.

Bella's lips came back to mind and I found myself missing the sight of them as I saw that they all had those large red balls placed into their mouths, with black clamps on either side holding them in place. This gag was used in order to silence the girls if they had been making too much noise. So had they been yelling at Felix then, in pain or in anger? What had possibly made Felix think it was acceptable to use the advanced equipment on them?

My attention suddenly flicked back to Felix as he moved towards them, brandishing the very whip that Demetri had given him not five minutes ago. He let the long, thin end touch Alice's legs and she visibly flinched away, not daring to do much more in case he got angry. _Fuck, Alice I'm coming in after you._ Jasper's thoughts gave away his movement as Emmett grabbed him, we needed to make a plan before charging in their without a clue.

It was when Emmett stilled his movement towards Jasper, staring open mouthed through the glass was when I really realized what kind of a condition the other girls were in. I noticed the deep marks on Rose's back, he had already whipped them then? _No. Rose please don't be hurt. I'm going to tear the fingers right off of that mother fucker if he touches you again. Hang on baby, I'll save you, I swear on my life I will._

Rose's back was the only visible one as she was facing away from us, Bella and Alice remained a mystery to me. I swear if Bella had even one of those marks on her Felix would be out of the castle before he could blink. Emmett growled as he also took in the wounds but remained still even though Jasper could feel the anger radiating off of him in bucket loads. I was just about ready to fly in there but there was still that small hint of curiosity that each of us was feeling; questioning what Felix was to do next and how our girls would react.

It was hard for me to hold everything in, Jasper was sending the three of us calming waves and it was hard to believe we had only been standing there about fifteen seconds. It had seemed like an age, although quick senses, reactions and thoughts were an excellent advantage of being a vampire. You could take almost everything in at once. I decided then that I would only watch for a maximum of five more seconds before I took actions into my own hands, even if my brothers disagreed.

The end of the whip trailed across Bella's bare chest, fluttering over Rose's shoulders and finally coming to rest on Alice's bare lap. I tried to calm myself down as I clenched my eyes shut to concentrate on the calming sensation running up and down my veins. The smallest of movements by Felix were setting us off and I shifted my weight over to my other leg in order to stop my impatient tapping.

Felix let his head back and laughed out loud suddenly as Rose shook her head, shrugging her shoulders as the whip end led a trail down her back and rubbed against the scratches and wounds. Emmett shook and prepared to run in there, Jasper seemed to agree with him and I think it was the fact that nothing was happening to Bella at the moment that made me stop him. "Wait a second, we might as well see how their training is doing while we are here. Thirty seconds more won't hurt anyone."

"Are you sure about that Edward. It seems like it fucking well is hurting Rose over there." Emmett growled, the fun loving side of him completely evaporating and being replaced by the over protective, war crazed man inside. He was such a caring guy at heart, and I could tell that he was never and had never been a mean man. I cared for Emmett dearly and maybe I was taking this a little too far since it was obvious it was hurting him to see Rose like this.

"Just wait one second Em, look he's moving on." And indeed he was. Felix leaned down and whispered something in Bella's ear, I stiffened but didn't say anything so I wouldn't seem a hypocrite to my own brothers. He swiftly moved onto Alice however, kissing her cheek and momentarily stilling Jasper's mood changing power over us as he lost his concentration. _Calm down Jasper, it was just a kiss; _he repeated to himself over and over.

I pondered turning the microphone on so we could hear what he was saying to them, but I snapped out of that idea almost instantly. I didn't WANT to know anything he was saying to her; especially if it was a compliment of how damn gorgeous she looked at that very instant bound and submissive underneath him instead of me.

I suddenly realized that I had not at all been looking at Rose's or Alice's bodies in any way since we had walked in, and they were naked for christ's sake! Normally all of us would share the girls out, all having a taste and enjoying every second of it. My eyes very quickly scanned the naked form of Bella's best friends, my moments hopefully were swift enough to not attract attention from Emmett or Jasper. They indeed were all perfect in their own ways, but Bella was perfect for me.

I mean... she was my type of girl. She was the kind of girl I would normally go for, petite yet curvy enough at the same time... She was better though wasn't she? I smiled and visibly calmed as I turned back towards her, seeing her now was the only thing keeping me stable.

Rosalie obviously had the most feminine features of the three, her larger and rounder breasts immediately catching the eye of any normal man, no doubt. Alice seemed her opposite, small and petite in almost all ways, but proportionate to herself and every feature very beautiful and almost serene to look at. Bella was somewhere in between the two, the best of both worlds; although I am sure my brothers were willing to argue about them differently to me.

Bella stood frozen, as did my gaze as I finally stopped appreciating her friends and turned back to her. Her head seemed to turn away towards Felix as he began speaking to them and suddenly she decided otherwise and slowly turned her head in my direction.

Okay I know this sounds crazy, but if she didn't have the blindfold on, I could swear she was looking right at me, as if she could sense my presence or some shit like that. Unless she had a super power however I knew that wasn't true, two people can't just sense each other's presence when the other is nearby, that it utterly ridiculous and sounds like something out of a werew- oh never mind. Such complicated matters shouldn't be discussed now.

Somehow Emmett's anger only grew worse and when I finally turned my head from Bella's face I could see exactly why. The girls had somehow got out of formation, it looked like Bella had fallen sideways onto Rose or something, ending up with her head knocking into Alice. I could tell Bella's clumsiness might have been a problem, even though I did find it a little endearing, but this really wasn't the best time for her to show it.

I watched in slow motion as they all tumbled onto the ground, my eyes going wide as I saw the creases by Bella's eyes as she frowned in concentration realizing just what she had done, and what the implications of the events that were going to occur might be. Their bodies began pressing against each other as they rolled to their left, finally letting me see a full view of Bella's front as Alice showed her back to us.

If I wasn't so worried as to what their punishment would be for slipping out of line, then I would have to admit that it was all truly erotic and seriously turning me on. It would have maybe also been a comical site, but the atmosphere was too thick too laugh or even start to think about Bella in any way remotely sexual.

Felix's eyes had gotten so dark as he barked orders at the three innocent confused girls, he may have looked angry on the outside, but I was sure that that little twinkle also contained a large amount of lust as their smooth, creamy skin rubbed up and down as Bella's arm brushed across Rosalie's back as she was falling down. Alice's lips were pursed as her breasts were firmly pushed together, her arms wrapped tightly behind her.

It was hard, I knew that much; for the girls to do anything. They could not see anything and it was hard to move when you could not use your arms to feel around and help maneuver yourself away. Just as they reached the floor I started to slowly move, my eyes flaring alight as their heads rattled, falling onto the cold dungeon floor.

Alice's small and perfectly proportioned breasts were touching Rose's slightly larger, rounder ones. They didn't even seem to notice, since this would have all have happened so fast in their view they wouldn't have had time to register exactly what was happening, until their nipples were actually touching. They both change their positions immediately, as best as they could anyway, painstakingly slowly in my brothers eyes as they readjusted themselves. So they felt uncomfortable doing stuff together then? What a shame.

Felix seemed to witness the same thing I had just done and his nostrils flared, he got that twisted smile on his face which I knew was the expression he got when an idea came to him. _I can't wait anymore, I don't care what Carlisle said to me.. it's just too hard when we are all so alone down here-_

He began to unbutton his pants in vampire speed and that was when I bolted for the door before he could even finish saying what he needed through his thoughts, my brothers too saw what was going on and they fell behind me as I tried opening the door... I couldn't. For some reason it was locked, and these doors where never supposed to be locked. The locks were for emergencies only, they were made like the vaults in banks; no way in.

"It's fucking locked!" I roared as I let go of the metal bar, turning back to the glass to see what was happening as my distinct hand prints had been molded into the metal from my strength. Jasper tried fiddling with it to see if I had just acted too quickly and done something by mistake. Felix's trousers fell to the floor, he kicked them aside as he cracked the whip in the air, scaring the living day lights out of Alice, Rose and Bella.

"Quick!" Emmett snapped at my brother. "Move now!"

He immediately stepped to the side as Emmett charged the heavy security, metal door hoping that he would have more success than the two of us before him. The first time it did not budge but a huge echoing bang was let out. The second time a huge dent was left inside of it and I was pretty sure both Felix and the girls would realize someone was trying to get in, the noise was unmissable even to the weakest of human ears.

The three of us all charged the door this one last time and it fell down while we remained standing; a large gaping hole had been left in the middle of it while the edges had still stayed stuck firmly to the walls, bolted down by hundreds of screws. These vaults were rarely ever used, and I think the only times they had ever actually been locked was when we had installed them the very first day, just to check that they were working.

You have to realize that once you lock the door, everything locks up so no entry can be accomplished. One of the old guards had installed all these systems for the girls security in case something happened to the castle, seriously, don't ask. He no longer worked here as he had been found out trying to sneak the girls outside of the walls; he was now dead according to my father.

I think his passion came from the fact that he was older than the rest of us when he was turned, he had a family with two daughters and maybe these girls reminded him of them just a little bit too much. I wonder why Felix had locked it then? He may not have been expecting a visit right this second, but he sure would be stupid to think someone wouldn't come down here at all in his session. I think this would normally go on for two to four hours depending on their willingness.

I gazed through the hole and stepped through after Emmett who had shot off like a bullet. Felix had his mouth hanging open in shock on the other side of the room, he had left the girls where we had last saw them, coward, backed up against the wall

Bella and Rose were thrashing around trying to get free while Alice was shaking her head, biting hard on the gag trying to remove it. "W-what are you doing here? Carlisle ordered me to-" Felix spluttered, total confusion colored his face clearly as he gestured around with his hands, pointing at the girls suddenly. "They were meant to be here for another four hours-"

"Shut it!" Emmett growled as he flashed forward to Felix's side; punching him directly in the stomach making him fall in pain as he let out a huge puff of air. He grabbed onto this stomach as he crumbled down to the floor, the marble like crack in his side an ugly black line. Soon it would heal and he would be back to normal, a pleasure the girls would not have with the wounds on their backs.

"The orders have changed." I hissed as I joined forces with my brother, kicking the idiot's side in the same place as his wound to really dig the message in. "Training will be done by us, and only us from now on. Do you understand?" I grinned down mockingly as Felix nodded helplessly from the floor, moaning at the growing crack in his side. I spat on him as he covered his face in fear, the only thing stopping me from moving further was a yelling of thoughts._ Edward! The girls!_

I was immediately by Jasper's side trying to free Bella as Emmett quickly caught on too, glaring at Felix warning him what would happen if he were to move even an inch. As Jasper placed his hands on Alice's face she ducked away in fear, he sent her calming motions but realized she didn't need them when he told her to calm down. "Alice, don't worry. I'm here to free you."

She nodded and he reached behind her to undo the ropes, her hands shot to her face and she removed the blindfold and gag, breathing hard as tears began to fall. "Jasper." she whispered and she fell forward into his arms, punching his chest and sobbing loudly. I concentrated on Bella once again as I copied his motions exactly, being careful not to remove the rope around her wrists too quickly, I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Y-you bastard. What the fuck is this place-"

"Ssshh." I placed my finger on her lips silencing her, greatly enjoying the feeling of her wet bottom lip rubbing against the cool skin on my hand. I know it was totally the wrong moment but all I wanted to do was let her suck that finger as she licked her way up and down my-

"F-Felix was-" Fuck Edward, concentrate.

"I know Bella, I know. He will not touch you again okay?" I don't really know what I was expecting her to say or do. I suppose I had gotten so used to the girls either throwing themselves at me or running away screaming that I honestly had no idea when it came to someone such as unique as Bella. The whole trust issue was always a major thing, they all had to trust us completely and normally they would get nothing back.

"Okay." she whispered out and I smiled as she relaxed in my arms, turning it into a death grip hug on her side, barely a feather-like touch to me though. I guess that answered my earlier question, she trusted me already and for that I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After our quests with them were over I would go back to my old life when things weren't complicated or constantly on edge, when I could have whoever I wanted whenever I wanted. Right?

I looked over her shoulder to see that Emmett was still struggling quite a lot, trying to get Rose to calm down long enough for him to untie, well anything off of her. Jasper was still grinning at his '_little pixie'_ and _'how perfect she was' _as he ran his hands across her '_crystal smooth skin on her back'. _I had almost forgotten that they still were all naked... almost. It was at that point when the scent hit me, about a second before my hands brushed the open cuts on Bella's back as I tried to continue in soothing her.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

I froze.

"W-what Edward-" I pushed Bella away from me as she stuttered her thoughts out. I held my breathe, backing away from her as her frantic eyes filled with rejection and grief, tears instantly filling her eyes as her arms wrapped around her bare chest while her legs crossed over to cover herself just a little bit. The blood, she's bleeding, I can't be near her... fuck. Jasper's head suddenly snapped up as he felt my blood lust start to take over, spinning Alice around to access her damage.

Fortunately she only had a minor cut on her lower back, the rest of the wounds not being deep at all. Jasper had the largest problem with blood out of Emmett and I, he had had a relapse in drinking human blood about twenty years ago and he hasn't been the same since.

Emmett was also holding his breath as he backed away from Rose. "Em-Emmett? Please don't go, I'm sorry. I thought it was Felix touching me, not you. Please-" He held his hand up and tugged at his curly hair, silencing her as she began to wrap herself up into a shell just as Bella had done earlier. This is exactly what we didn't want to happen, and I feared that this rejection would come and bite us in the ass later on.

Bella's eyes held so much pain at that point I didn't need to have a power to understand that. Emmett had removed Rose's restrictions just before her little rant and suddenly she was the one to step away from him after seeing her friends' heartbroken expressions. Emmett stayed put, frowning as he saw Rose walk away from him even though he was the first to move away, it was the right thing to do. We didn't want to hurt them in any way, but I knew that Emmett would be beating himself up over this. _I'm sorry Rose._

"Alice, Bella are you guys okay?" she whispered as she tried to cover herself only slightly with their old clothes which had been left in a pile by the corner. Her thoughts invaded my mind and I shuddered visibly as images of him ordering to strip appeared. They refused at first but when Felix got angry at their resistance they got whipped while he undressed them all himself. They were crying, refusing to do anything he asked until we came.

Neither of the girls answered as they looked quickly towards the hole in the vault, no doubt they were already thinking of us as monsters. Running footsteps were suddenly heard approaching from behind us and I was very glad for the distraction. I had an excuse to turn away from Bella, her heartbroken expression made it impossible for me to feel anything but how much of a jerk I had been the whole time we had spent together so far.

I recognized the man who entered through the hole immediately. Curiously he glanced around assessing everything fresh in his memory as he noticed the situation in front of him, his eyes rested on me and I could tell he wasn't surprised by our actions. This vampire's name was Darius.

Darius was one of the oldest vampires in not only the castle, but probably in the whole of America. He used to live with the Volturi, but when Carlisle had visited them when he had been created they became great friends. As Carlisle decided to change all of us to immortals and build this new home, Darius had been with him every step of the way. He was Carlisle's closest and most trusted friend and adviser; he was the only other person we took orders from around here. Anyone else would get their heads ripped off.

"Boys." He said graciously towards us, nodding and looking at Felix who was only just managing to get up. "May I ask why dear Felix has been beaten? Surely you heard about Carlisle's intentions for them all?" He asked knowingly, cocking his head to the side as he seemed to observe each of our reactions carefully. Darius had the power of reading body language, just like my opposite of reading mind language.

"Because he touched them!" I growled as Emmett stood firmly by my side, clenching his fists and trying not to lose his temper. _Calm down mate! He's only trying to help. We don't want to piss Darius off too, I know Carlisle is already mad with me as it is. I don't particularly want two vampires wanting to strangle me tonight. _Emmett was right, Darius would be able to see how attached we were to these girls unless we played it cool.

"But he was following a direct order?" Darius continued, motivating us to move on; almost as if he was only waiting for the explosion from one of us, that he was just so sure would happen. I am afraid we were going to have to disappoint him there. "No, the orders changed. We are in full control of the girls now." I muttered, turning to Bella who was now glaring my way, immediately I looked back again.

"Oh." He seemed shocked for a second that this new information had reached us before it had got to him, he quickly recovered however, also hiding his flash of angry thoughts towards Carlisle for making him embarrass himself in front of us. If it was one thing Darius hated most, it was to be deemed less important that anyone under his age. His smile found itself glued back on his face quickly all the same, like an elastic band or a second nature.

"But dear boys, Felix never knew that did he?" Silence fell on us as the realization hit me, fuck we can't have him killed! Everything was made as a decision before he knew, he was only being loyal to my father... "Yes but-"

"But what Emmett?" He asked as he made his way towards Felix, helping him up. Felix smirked and I felt furious as I knew all he felt at that moment was the smugness from the attention he was getting. I snorted, surprised that Darius even knew his name, he was fresh meat compared to how long some others had been serving the Cullens. "Felix did no wrong in my opinion, I will ask Claire to come fetch the girls now? Unless of course you want your own session with them?"

We all agreed almost instantaneously, "Of course not, they need to rest. And actually Darius, Felix did-" I spoke up for my brothers and myself before he cut me off mid sentence. It infuriated me how I couldn't just tell him to shut up and listen. Felix may not have disobeyed my father directly, but he did completely forget about the ruled we had put in place years ago. Felix was playing with fire right now.

"Edward, don't start this now. Talk to your father in the morning, right now I am tired of arguing. As you may know I just came out of a heated debate with the Volturi." We all hissed and he smiled in appreciation of his good work. "Now go boys, I believe you each have a session booked with the triplets?" Fuck my life.

I felt guilty as hell as I walked out of the room, that may not have sounded like a strict order... but coming from Darius you never knew what he would do if you disobeyed him. The girls' sadness consumed me and I almost stumbled as I walked out of the room, following my brothers. I wanted to stay with Bella. They would not understand what had just happened and quite frankly I think they needed an explanation sooner than later. They had gone through more drama in their first day than most of the girls do in their first month.

What confused me most was that they did not feel anger towards us, they did not feel pain like they should from their wounds. They felt sad and betrayed that we were leaving, and that is the part that left me so puzzled as I made my way to room 22B. What was worse perhaps is the fact that I didn't have a hunger for Flavia right now... I only wanted Bella. My brothers both felt similar things and I couldn't help but try to shake away my thoughts... it was no use.

Suddenly something struck me and I stopped in mid-stride. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do it for me. And I definitely wouldn't do it to Bella. My brothers didn't even turn to look at me and carried on walking, emotions bouncing back and forwards. No Edward. Wait. It didn't matter what my emotions were telling me. For once I would not rely on them for not even I could make sense of them. I would use my head and think this all through.

I couldn't have this girl have an affect on me, I would block her out of my head tonight. We had got too attached and if only Carlisle saw us now he would be utterly disappointed. From now on I feared we would have to keep our distance, for all our sakes.

With that I carried on walking, head held high like I owned the place like nothing had change inside me... thank fucking god I was a good actor.

* * *

**A/N- **We have hit over a thousand reviews. Thank you for all of your support :) I really appreciate it a HECK of a lot.. and so does darkward and the other boys ;) I LOVE YOU ALL! xoxoxoox  
**Question for you-**Answer in your review, I'm guessing you all want cannon pairings, but do you all ONLY want EPOV and BPOV? This was Jasper's, before I did all different POVs through the story.

* * *

**I do love how the guys have already grown so protective over the girls, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**  
**  
XXXX**  
**  
XX**  
**  
X**


	5. Meadows

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.  
No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meadows**

**BPOV**

My heart was beating abnormally fast as Edward pulled away from me, pulled away from the idea of being with me for any prolonged measure of time in this room. I watched with sadness and betrayal as Edward was the last to exit through the hole in the metal door... impossible right? But I didn't even think about it since everything seemed to be impossible right now, nothing seemed ordinary in this hell hole of a paradise.

Whoever these girls were, the three girls that they were ditching us for at this very second, I was feeling suddenly very envious of them and whatever hold they had on these boys over us. Why would they make the effort to stop Felix in his teachings of us, and then leave as soon as a little 'drama' of blood occurred? I had never been too skilled when it came to social situations and the reading of people, but I doubt that even Alice would be able to give me a deeper meaning behind these mood swings.

"Come Felix, why don't we get you checked out upstairs? It would also probably be wise for you to learn your story well, I have a feeling that these boys aren't going to let this one slide with their father." Darius' voice echoed in the silence as he pointed Felix to the door. Darius reminded me of an old Hollywood movie star; he was still impossibly beautiful yet he seemed older than the rest, in both body and mind.

For some reason I felt that this Darius character didn't really care about Felix, it seemed he was trying to show the boys up in authority the whole time he had been here. Alice, Rose and I had all been perfectly still, not talking and barely breathing as we watched them discuss today's events with each other. It was almost like we weren't there, like we didn't even exist anymore as they discussed us like pawns in a game of chess.

Our lives were just a game to them now, any ounce of respect that I had for Edward and his god-like face had now gone. Gone as his presence next to me had been not a minute ago. "Of course Darius, thank you so much for your help. I feared that the boys were losing control." Felix smirked as he passed us on his way out, his scent sweeping around us as he breathed out, laughing quietly. "Oh, and I hope the next time I meet with the three of you we will have a much better time.-"

I shuddered, next time? These 'lessons' if that's even what you want to call them, would they be going on for a long period of time? Did the other girls here have to go through all of this when they arrived too? Probably not, by the way that they all glared at our very presence when we entered the hall for the first time and the way they held their noses high in the air like they were better than us only made me think one thing, the were probably all common whores who prided themselves in giving their bodies up to these more than willing men.

"-Goodbye, girls." My eyes flared as he saluted us before vanishing across the other side of the wall. Darius turned to us one more time, cocking his head and giving us all a mocking smile. His chalk white face and red set eyes didn't scare me as much as they first had, as two frown lines appeared on his face he didn't seem so invincible to me any more. He seemed more human as those little imperfections came around.

"I suggest that you girls go back to your rooms now before you find yourselves in even more trouble. Do you know the way or should I send for someone to escort you there?" No we didn't know the way but I didn't particularly want to have the pleasure in meeting another monster in this place, unless they were so sympathetic that they told us about an escape route that would take us straight back home. I was about to speak up when Rose beat me to it. "No we are fine, thank you. We know the way."

Rose kept her voice very steady and calm, her body language dominant and sure of herself as she lied straight to his face, what the hell? Oh my god what if he found out she was lying, why would she say we knew they way? I didn't even know the way out of this hall! "Good." He said, and with that he too stepped out the door and left the three of us alone once again. For someone who looked very intelligent he sure mixed that one up quite a lot. We all stayed quiet until we knew he would be a safe distance away for us to talk.

"Rose what are you doing? We are going to end up lost or something?" I moaned as I stretched my back, fuck that hurt. I knew by the way my skin was slightly moist that I was only slightly bleeding, otherwise it would have hurt a hell of a lot more, and I might even be able to smell it. "Hey guys, do I have cuts on my back?" I asked just to be sure of myself as I turned to face the two of them. They both gasped and I took that as a definite yes.

"Oh my god Bells are you okay? It looks like your cuts are way worse than mine." Rose said as she tried looking over her shoulder at her back. "And don't worry Alice you aren't bleeding at all." Why did I always end up being the one at the wrong end of the stick? I was glad I was taking the hit for the team though; I loved Rose and Alice way too much. I knew them too much to be healthy, hens the reason why I knew if either of them had cuts which could cause permanent scars on their skin then they would blow through the roof.

Their vanity was all part of their personality though and it only made them who they were. "Thank god." Rosalie said as she threw us the clothes we were wearing earlier. "What was with them though? I mean apart from the whips and the speed, and the breaking through a metal door? They must have had like a crow bar or a club or something to get through that door. Anyway, they seemed to really freak out for some reason after they had saved us."

"I know." I said frustrated as I looked over the dress that I was wearing earlier in the day. I stretch my hand over it to see the extent of the damage, there was no way I could wear it. The material had been ripped so much I doubt that even knotting the ends together would help it stay intact for more than half an hour. "Emmett backed away from me just before he brushed his hands over my back. Maybe they are scared of blood or something."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "What cowards, not even I'm scared of blood. Not anymore anyway." I frowned as I chucked the material back at Rose, she caught it as a reflex action and sighed as she dumped it on the floor. I suppose we had got used to the nudity by now, we had all seen each other naked anyway; being girls and being roommates does do that, but I think at first it had only been strange because of this new setting of location we hadn't been in before.

I was a bit bored talking about the boys, no doubt I would be thinking about them all night anyway and I really needed to clear out my head. "Rose, you never answered our question. How do you propose on getting back to the room? We have no idea what so ever, and what are we going to do about clothes? There is no way in hell I am prancing around this place in my birthday suit." Alice sang out as she brushed her hands over the jagged edges of the vault door.

"Who said we were going back to the room?" Rose giggled out. I liked the grin she was wearing at that very second and I couldn't help but copy it. "And as for the clothes I am sure we can pick something up in one of the rooms down here, did you see all those rooms filled with stuff? I would be surprised if there was nothing wearable in any of them." She was right, in my daze down here I had managed to partially look inside the rooms as we rushed by them.

"Not go back to the room? What did you have in mind Rosie?" Alice asked as she peeked around the corner, no doubt checking if there was anyone there. "Don't worry about, follow me guys." Rose whispered as she stepped through the hole, being careful not to brush her bare skin across the metal that could slice through bone. She smirked at me as she caught me eying her ever so slightly, I blushed as she rolled her eyes and covered her self momentarily as she lifted her leg up.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out after Rose, both of us trying not to cut ourselves on the sharp metal that lined the only entrance and exit into the room. Alice being Alice however couldn't help putting a bounce in her step as she got more and more excited, ending up with her at the same level as Rose with me behind the two of them. She was probably only worrying about the clothes and where we would find them.

"Where we going Rose? Upstairs? Or outside? Come on come on, tell me!" She giggled and grinned as Rose beckoned for the two of us to be quiet, holding up her hand as she peered out into the empty hallway. I saw something flash past us in lighting speed and I swear on my life it looked like the guy who had brought the whip in earlier when we still had the blessing of being able to talk and see. I grabbed Rose's arm and tugged her back. "Did you see that?" I whispered, hoping to god I wasn't going crazy.

"See what? Come on Bella the coast is clear, don't lose your marbles now." Rose snapped as she flicked her arms away from my fingers, walking out ahead of me into the darkness. Get a grip Bella there was no one there.

"You okay hun?" Alice asked as she slowly moved up next to me. "Yeh I'm fine, don't worry about me." I grinned and some of my energy came back as adrenaline kicked into my system making me follow Rose before I even knew it.

My little legs moved forward almost as if they were their own person, I could hear Alice behind me and I kept my eyes alert as I followed Rose, her figure becoming clearer as I got closer towards her and closer to the light at the end of the hallway that led to the stairs. Every now and then she would look to her left or right as doors passed by us, once she even stuck her head inside when she thought she had found something, but no such luck.

I tried covering myself ever so slightly as the light got brighter, my hair covered my breasts fine so I brought my hands forward to cover myself down below. Finally I saw Rose grin as she shot into the last door on the left, squealing ever so slightly. Thank god, I'd rather stay down here and have Felix drag me up the stairs than be stuck naked for the rest of the day.

I quickly followed her into the room, eager to get away from the empty space that the hallway so kindly offered. It looked almost the same as the other room we had just been in except without the first part that included the one way glass mirror. It was dark and bleak, the only things inside were the many shelves of freakish looking equipment that was to be used on us some time in the future, Felix graciously told us that earlier much to my delight.

We spread out looking over everything to check if there was anything we could possibly use. I picked up some metal hand cuffs with my thumb and forefinger, dropping it instantly as some beads came into view. Yuck. "Bella over here." Rose called out and Alice and myself immediately went over to her, checking out what she was kneeling down to see on the bottom shelf.

"What is it Rose?" I asked, squinting to see whatever it was, it was so dark that I couldn't see past thirty centimeters. "Well I'm not sure, but it's the only thing left, I suppose since it isn't any equipment and it kind of looks like material, maybe it could be wearable?" She asked us, looking for our approval on the matter before she pulled it out. We had no complaining since it was our only hope left, Alice nodded her head and Rose slowly put her hand into the shelf.

Slowly and carefully her hand grasped whatever she was holding, pulling it up and then securing it with her other hand to lift it up to eye level. From what I could see from the material it was definitely black and slightly shiny, however it was covered by a thin layer of dust. In a very theatrical way, Rose slowly blew the dust away, leaving the tiny particles flowing in the air as everything became uncovered.

Alice coughed gently, waving her hand from side to side to clear the air as we each looked down at the clothing. It was leather, that much I could tell from the texture of it all, but as to what it was I really wasn't sure. "What is it?" I asked, running my hand over it slightly as Rose grabbed opposite corners of it pulling it apart. In to view came a very dark, mistress type dress that I imagined those cheesy vampires to wear in porn films.

I snorted, "You've got to be shitting me." Alice clapped her hand on my back and giggled as she retrieved two more dresses from the drawer. "Bella come on, they aren't that bad. Would you seriously rather be naked than wear these? I think they're quite sexy to be honest." She finished, wiggling her eyebrows as she threw one over to me.

"Alright alright, I guess it won't be too bad. Just hurry up and change so we can get out of here, that weird metal contraption in the corner is starting to freak me out." I said, pointing over to a very strange looking machine, the height of me which had many straps and loops on it. I had honestly no idea how that could possibly be used on anyone, or even if it was meant to be used on anyone. They both nodded their agreements and we quickly got on with changing so we could leave the basement.

As we were getting ready to leave I silently praised our appearances while Rose brushed her hair through with her hands. Her dress was strapless and the shortest out of ours, also pushing her breasts up to the maximum as it hugged her curves. She looked fantastic, as did Alice in a spaghetti strap dress with cut outs from the side just under her breasts and showing off her perfectly skinny figure as she moved towards the door.

My dress was similar to both of theirs, it was held up by a thin halter strap around my neck and had a longer slip up the left leg partially showing my bare backside if I bent over too much. Give me a whip and I would almost feel to be in the role of a dominatrix... almost.

"You know this is actually really comfy, who knew this stuff would be so comfy?" Alice mumbled as she smoothed down the sides of the dress, ruffling her hair up after to give herself the desired look she always craved. "I know. If I'd known I would have started going to that kinky shop down in the side streets of Port Angeles a long time ago!" Rose smirked as she pulled her dress up, following Alice towards the exit.

I shook my head at my two friends as we exited into the hallway, still bare foot as we approached the grand marble staircase that joined this whole castle together. I never really had the time to take just how beautiful it really was, on the way down the three of us had been so shell shocked by the word 'dungeon' everything seemed to go in a blur as we were roughly handled down to the room. It was a gorgeous white marble with black flecks in it, hand carved and put together no doubt, along with the intricate carvings along the banister.

"Come on guys, just act natural. We are meant to be going upstairs anyway right?" Rose reasoned with us when I finally fell forwards to join them both, blushing at my poorly chosen footing. "Yeh sorry, let's go." I recovered, shaking my hair out as I gripped onto the banister tightly following my friends up. The three of us stayed silent as our bare feet glided over the smooth surface, we had opted for leaving the shoes behind in the vault straight away.

I have to say I did want to take them, they were amazing pieces of fashion work however Alice and Rose decided that with 'clutzilla' with them, they weren't too sure it would be the greatest idea when we were sneaking off to- well I didn't exactly know WHERE we were sneaking off to, but never the less it wasn't a good idea. I could tell Alice was still feeling guilty about leaving a pair of shoes behind.

I almost laughed at my thoughts, but quickly recovered as we entered the main floor; a flurry of people entered my vision. Dang it. "What now Rose?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, a smile fixed on my face as people hurried by us, not even glancing our way.

"Just, walk out the front door." She said as she smiled and started to walk to, you guessed it, the grand front double doors that lay wide open. A fabulous view of the vast green fields and the setting sun could be seen and I couldn't wait to get out there. Could it really be this simple? I mean, I wasn't sure what Rosalie was doing and if she was trying to get us to escape or not, but I was positive we wouldn't be allowed to just go out.

Alice looked like she was thinking along the same lines as me, she was about to object but quickly snapped her mouth shut when Rose looked over her shoulder, flicking her head towards the door and mouthing "Come on!" to us. Wow, she sure was being bossy today.

I strutted forward, my line of focus completely fixed on a fountain I could see out the front doors. The three of us all made our way over to the door and so far nobody had tried stopping us, hmm... perhaps the girls here had more freedom than I had originally thought. Ten meters, five meters, three meters, one meter away. I sucked in a breathe as I lifted my hand up in order to open the door just a little bit further when a hand slapped down on my shoulder. I jumped sideways but otherwise stayed silent, not wanting to draw any attention to us.

The first thing I saw was Alice's terrified expression before looking up to see a tall, thin man glaring at me. "And where do you think you three are going?" Rose and Alice hadn't come up with an alibi for me yet and for once in my life I was the one to think on her feet. "We just came up from the dungeon."

His expression softened and I felt myself blush when he turned away from me, dropping his huge, cold hand from my small shoulder. "The dungeon; okay then. May I also ask why you are not wearing any shoes? That is not regulation for three ladies such as yourselves. You know that the boys like you all looking your best at all times."

His deep voice gurgled out as he continued to look Rose up and down, she huffed at him. "Well we were actually just acting out a scene, if you know what I mean, hens the outfits. We were just going outside actually to get our shoes, we were told by Darius to meet Claire out there anyway." Rose lied smoothly once again, looking at him expectantly.

The guy's gaze immediately left her breasts and snapped to Rose's face, searching for the truth. "Darius? Oh okay sure, you better get going then." He looked a little scared as he pushed the door open for us, scanning the room for something. What he was searching for I did not know. "Thank you..?"

"Thomas. My name is... Thomas." Rose grinned at him. "Don't worry, you didn't know Darius sent us personally. I won't tell him anything." He gulped and smiled lightly at us as he started speakin once again, "Thank you ladies, now please it would be my honor to escort you personally." He said in a rush. Rose's eyes went wide and she glanced at Alice who glanced at me.

"No need-" I started. "I think we will be fine." my voice went hard as I stood on my toes, looking over his shoulder as if I had spotted someone and smiled widely. Internally I was shouting at myself, heavily criticizing my poor acting skills which I wouldn't buy in a million years. Thomas however immediately froze and left us standing there as he jogged quickly away, keeping his eyes down as if trying not to be seen. He sure would make a crap spy.

"Damn that was close Bella, well done. I never knew Darius was so important in this place, it was almost as if that guy was scared of him. Maybe we could use this to our advantage on more than one occasion." Rose said thoughtfully as she twisted the large handle on the door, pushing it outwards a bit as we all filed out. "Maybe you're right." I smiled as she walked through the door first. "Right now though I couldn't care less, come on guys lets go. I want to explore outside!" I couldn't have agreed with her more and grinned as I bounced out, jumping up and down as I took in the view.

It looked different than to when we had first arrived this morning. The cool air felt soft and calming against my skin, reminding me so much of how good being outside actually feels. I missed it so much. I can't believe we had only been here a day so far, and still no sleep after all we had been through. I wasn't ready to sleep yet though, maybe we could go for a walk through the forest first.

"Hey guys, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked quickly as I peered over at the soon-to-be dark forest. "Before it gets dark that is." I added as I saw Alice swallowing, oh yes, I forgot she was afraid of the dark.

"Sure, it might be good to get some fresh air." Rose smiled out as she stepped down the grand staircase. Luckily where ever we were now was hot enough for us to be doing this in our skimpy outfits. There was no breeze what so ever and to be honest, I was still perfectly content bare foot as my feet sunk into the soft green grass. I dug my toes in and grinned at my two friends who grinned back at me.

"Race you to the forest guys." I whispered out and winked as I started sprinting for the trees, followed by my laughing best friends all trying to beat me. Even though Alice had the shortest legs she always seemed to win our races, I just tripped over a lot and Rose never wanted to work too hard in case, heaven forbid, she started sweating or something along those lines.

We all slowed down as we got to the edge of the forest and Alice surprised me by jumping on my back, knocking me sideways and into the cushioned grass. "You little cheat Alice, get off. Come on!" She giggled as Rose helped the two of us up. She leaned on one of the trees and closed her eyes, breathing in. I had to admit it was an amazing smell, their were hundreds of flowers everywhere though so I expected that to be the main cause of it all.

"Come on guys, lets go in." I said as I took my first step into the forest, feeling the sensation of the leaves crushing beneath my feet.

We were walking for about fifteen minutes when I started to get cold, we were deep inside the forest and it was almost silent. "Are we lost Bella?" Alice moaned for the hundredth time. In all honestly I wanted to say no, but I wasn't too sure. "Maybe we should head back Alice?" Rose whispered as she rubbed her arms together, trying to get some warmth in them. "To be honest I think we have passed that same tree about a hundred times."

"No kidding." I mumbled as I stopped walking. I flinched gently as the cuts on my back twinged slightly. They had only just started to hurt a few minutes ago but I knew they weren't too serious and worrying about them would only make me think about them more. I kept this particular information to myself however so I wouldn't alarm Alice and Rose, they would only start worrying excessively about me: the over protective fools.

With the distraction of the crunching of leaves gone, I heard a faint sound coming from our left. I strained my ears to here it and it kind of sounded like.. running water? "Hey Bella do you here that?" Rose asked me standing up again and tilting her head sideways. "Yeh it sounds like it's coming from over there. Perhaps there's someone there." Alice grinned as she joined Rose. "Come on Bella, let's go let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down miss bossy boots." I grunted as I stumbled over yet another fallen branch. It only took us thirty seconds to realize that the sound was actually coming from about 100 meters away, an easy trip then right? Think again. I was really starting to rethink this whole no shoes idea, walking on grass was quite pleasant, this was starting to become a slow torture.

We finally got to the densest part of the forest, with hundreds of trees all lined up blocking us from the now very loud waterworks. I wonder who it was, or what it was. "Just push through guys, it's right through there!" I encouraged Alice as her and Rose looked incredulously at each other.

"Ugh fine, might as well since we're here." Rose huffed as she stepped back from both of us, eying the wall carefully before she started her run. After a seconds wait she charged the green wall, to our surprise she fell right through like it was made of paper; her shriek was the only noise that could be heard as she fell past our view, followed shortly by a loud splash of water. Oh my god I just killed my best friend.

Alice and I had our mouths hung open in shock as we sprinted round to the hole that Rose had made, it was still dark so we couldn't see much. Without a word I too jumped through it, following Rose down. The air rushed around me and I felt the warm water beneath me before I became accustomed to the bright light that surrounded me. My head came above the water and I breathed in deeply, blinking and wiping my face.

"Rose? Rose!" I yelped as I swam my way to the side of the water, was it a lake or something? "Rooooose!"

"Oh shut up Bells, I am right here." her voice appeared to be about two meters ahead of me and I smiled as I felt her grab my arms to help my get out of the water. "Ugh Bella you little devil, look where we are." Her voice quietened and I felt her let go of my arm. "Sure sure." I muttered as I shook my long hair out, rubbing my eyes a few more times before I fully opened them. Dang it was bright! But so beautiful as well.

My mouth hung open in shock as Rose grinned back at me, her arms around my shoulder so we could take in the sight together. It wasn't a lake or a pond like I had originally thought, but a huge elaborate river with a waterfall next to the newly created hole we had both jumped through. It was quite a drop actually, about fifteen meters up. The lighting was no longer a problem here like it had been above us. There was a clear meadow covered in luscious green grass and bright pink flowers everywhere. It was so colorful and wow, just wow. There was also a little bridge on the other side of the meadow that led away from us. I wonder where it went?

Our newly found solace was short lasting as a high pitched voice called from above us. "ROSE, BELLA! Are you guys okay?" I only just realized that Alice hadn't followed me down like I thought she would have. Saving herself no doubt if this had actually been a cliff or something.

"Yeh we're fine Alice, come down and join us. It is a-mazing down here." I yelled back at her, laughing as Rose and me walked closer to the waterfall, touching the flowers that hung down around us and brought the whole place to life. "Are you sure? What's down there?" she asked timidly, still completely out of view from us. You gotta love Alice right? When it came to things she knew well she would be confident, strong and on fire; but in a strange and new situation Alice changed personalities with me.

"Come on Alice it's fine, just step out; there's like a little river and it's perfectly safe. You'll land in a deep pool of water, there is nothing to be afraid of!" Rose yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth as she looked to the skies. "Okay okay, just gimme a sec." I heard faintly as I picked one of the flowers off of the stones wall, putting it behind my ear.

Rose and I waited for about thirty more seconds when I started getting impatient. "Come on Alice, move that skinny little butt of yours!" No answer. Dang it what was she doing? My thoughts were cut short by a snap of wood or something from above us followed by a scream. Rounding up the party was no other than Alice herself, falling backwards, feet in the air and looking like a cartoon character.

Splash. Me and Rose screamed as we got completely covered in water, only when we had just started to get dry again, how typical. I fell on the ground laughing my head off as Alice emerged from beneath the water, spluttering and her short hair absolutely everywhere, covering her eyes so she couldn't even see. Rose joined me as I rolled around, Alice swearing all the while. "Shut up guys, I got really freaked. I thought I saw someone up there!"

I just snorted and started another round of giggles as I saw that her hair was still caught in her mouth and her dress was lopsided and half of the bottom had ridden up above her butt. "Aww Alice, come here. Isn't this place great?" She stuck her tongue out of me and dipped her body down under the water once more before she came up to join us.

We spent about half an hour there just baking in the glorious sun; Rose had opted to take off her dress all together to attempt to get herself a full body tan. At first Alice and I were speculative, not wanting to be seen if there indeed was someone out there, but after another half an hour we shortly following her lead. "Don't you think we'll get in trouble for this?" I asked, my back face up to the sun to let the quite shallow cuts rest; Alice mirrored my position while Rose lay on her back.

I had washed my cuts slightly in the waterfall just after Alice had finally gotten out, so all traces of blood were now one hundred percent gone. It stung at the time, but I knew they would heal much quicker and cleaner this way. So really it was all for the best.

"I mean, what if Felix got his hands back on us?" I asked again to my non-responsive friends. I turned around to face Alice, resting my head on my hands. She looked at me and smiled before she turned around to start tanning again, "The boys promised us no one else would touch us except them. I think they were being serious Bells so no worries." She said calmly, how I don't know. I was still internally freaking out about everything. Did they not realize the situation we were in?

Rose joined us. "Yeh, plus they are all a big bunch of softies, I doubt even the boys would lay a finger on us. They seem really cute and gentle." Rose giggled, her eyelashes fluttering shut as she moved her hair out of the way and put it behind her back.

Some how I was not convinced at all, what kind of sweet guy would own a place like this? Have tens of other girls working for them day and night? I flared with jealously at the thought of just some other bimbo blond sucking Edward off and snapped my eyes shut. There was something wrong with them all, and whatever act they were playing at now I was sure would not continue forever, once our virginity was gone they would go back to their old ways.

The way that Edward's eyes had darkened as he forced himself on me, and the small smile that had graced his lips (that I am sure no one else noticed except for me) as Carlisle had pulled his whip out to use on us. My friends were falling for their charms now, but I would not. Edward was a dangerous threat to me and my sanity, I would only truly trust them if their little act continued for the next few weeks. Otherwise, I swear now that I will never talk to him again if he tries anything past my comfort zone.

The sun was finally fulling setting, the sky an array of bright reds and purples. "I don't want to go back to the room guys." I muttered after a huge yawn. This place was beautiful, truly stunning and I swear this spot had now become my own personal haven, better than the small clearing on one of the old hiking trails I used to go on. I might have even built my own place here, with Rose and Alice by my side of course... it was somewhere you could see yourself growing old in.

"Me neither Bella. Rose why don't we all just stay here tonight... the guys did say we needed to rest, they just never specified"- huge yawn "-where." Alice muttered in Rose's direction as she started to put her dress back on. We didn't want to be naked if for some reason we woke up in the middle of the night, if something happened or someone came we would need to leave immediately.

"Alright guys, just try not to sleep too deeply." Rose whispered, the only sounds now were the light chirps from birds and the light buzzing of insects throughout the forest. "Just be prepared for morning when we have to sneak back to the rooms, alright?" Alice and I agreed as I also pulled my dress over my head, leaving the halterneck top undone however so I didn't wake up with the lines etched in my skin.

We were all falling asleep already, I knew that much. The only thoughts I kept as my eyelids fluttered shut for the last time that night were of Edward and his reaction to my blood. I hate to admit it but I did think I saw a flash of hunger in his eyes before he backed away from me. I didn't bring it up with Rose and Alice, who were more concerned with rejection than anything. Blood was something you either feared or wanted. Unfortunately for us I think with these boys it was the latter of the two options.

What kind of a man hungers for blood? A cannibal maybe? That sure would explain a lot, however somehow I knew I wasn't quite there yet; they may be a little sadistic but not to that extent. The theory exited my mind straight away as red eyes sent me to sleep and thoughts of fangs danced around my dreams as I heard Alice start to snore lightly in her sleep, perfect.

Now, I knew I was dreaming by the way things seemed slightly blurred around the edges as I found myself running through the castle as if something, or more specifically someone, was chasing me. I shivered lightly and I found my lower lip in my mouth as I turned around in my sleep, my body trying to wake myself up as the dreams became all too real.

_I was running through the hallways and down the grand staircase as snaring erupted behind me. My feet were getting tired and I was panting as I whipped my head around, my hair spinning around my face as I suddenly found myself in a huge blocked off room_. _There were no doors or windows anywhere, and I had no idea how I got in there. I screamed as I felt a brush of cool air on the back on my neck and behind my ear._

_"W-who's there?" My voice sounded weak and accepting of my fate as I turned around finding nothing behind me but more open space. "You know who's there Bella." the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere said, it sounded hungry and wanting as it deepened into a husky drawl. "Come on Bella, you know me. You know you want me." It repeated as more cool air drifted around me. I sensed someone behind me and my whole body froze as the room started to spin around me._

_My eyes were searching the space around me as the walls started to turn faster and faster around me, I was getting dizzy and I felt feint. I shut my eyes as a sob was let through my mouth. Suddenly I gasped as a cold, hard hand slapped down on my shoulder making me open my eyes at an instant to a perfectly still room. I knew who it was now by the way the electricity wound its way through my body, heating me up and my skin blush at Edward's touch._

_"You are so fucking beautiful Bella you know that?" he said, his lips brushing a line down my neck as one of his cool fingers drew a line down my back. "So fucking beautiful." I whimpered as he let go of me, I shut my eyes as I felt the cuts on my back start to hurt. No, they were burning. It felt like they were slowly being ripped open as I fell to my knees._

_A finger found itself under my chin and I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me. Our lips almost touching as he breathed out his delicious scent, my body cooled down rapidly and the pain evaporated as his golden eyes met mine. I saw him grin as his eyes blazed, slowly getting darker and darker as he got nearer to me. "What are you doing Edward?" I whispered, stopping him in his actions. "Why are you doing it."_

_His crooked grin made me melt a little inside as his finger brushed higher over my cheekbones and traced the outline of my lips. "I'm doing what we both want my Bella, there is no point trying to stop what is meant to be from happening." I tried to move backwards but his strong arms formed a cage around my waist and he held my firmly. I tried struggling but he was having none of that as he lowered my body to the floor._

_"Stop trying to stop it Bella. I always get what I want, and right now that is you." I cried silently as my back was touching the floor, I stopped looking at him and turned my head to the side freely letting the tears fall from my eyes. This only seemed to anger him however and I felt him shake me slightly. "You are mine Bella. MINE. Do you understand that? Your body belongs to me now." He growled as his tongue licked its way down my neck._

_"Ever since you got picked up by the road this was going to be your fate. Now let it run its course." I didn't want it right now, I wasn't ready. My body started trembling by itself as he hovered above me, the same position we were both in earlier in the day. I looked down at myself and somehow my clothes had gone and I struggled to move my arms. "Stop it!" I screamed loudly at him as his face got closer and closer to mine._

_The ceiling above me started spinning as his hands went lower and lower across my body. I felt hot and bothered as his mouth lowered towards my collar bone, he sucked gently and I felt myself let go a little until I felt his teeth scrape across my skin. I froze in place as red eyes filled my whole sight, I couldn't escape them. Edward's face came back into view and his eyes slowly turned to black._

_He let go of me completely and I scrambled to my feet, everything had stopped spinning and the room had now gone. I was in a long narrow hallway with Edward far away from me on the other side. My body told me to run and that is just what I did, I span around and started running, the hallway was endless though and I was getting nowhere at all. Edward appeared right in front of me and made me stop in my tracks. _

_I started to back up but my body hit a wall which hadn't been there a second ago. He smiled sadistically at me as a long leather whip came into my sight, he flicked it in the air and it cracked loudly breaking the silence. I fell to my knees in front of him and my body shook with fear as he ran it through the air once more._

_"You are going to pay Bella Swan, you are going to pay for denying me of what it mine. And then you are going to be mine for the rest of eternity." His face zoomed towards me and I screamed loudly._

"Get the fuck up mongrel!" A voice rang out around me. I shot up, my breathing frantic as I looked around me and the dim light coming through the trees, I couldn't see anyone through my morning haze and I shuddered lightly as I remembered my dream. It had been all too real and all my thoughts of Edward earlier seemed to be confirmed by the way he had acted in the dream. I was covered in sweat and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand.

My eyes shot around to find my friends in the same position as me as I silently did up the strap on my dress, ready to leave quickly if necessary. We all stayed silent and looked around our own secret meadow. It was morning now, bright sunshine illuminating every tiny detail of our own little paradise. We were the only ones here however, had someone spotted us? A crack of a whip sent me to my feet as I spun around, looking everywhere to see if someone was there.

"Who the fuck said you mutts could sleep on the job huh? It's bloody midday already and you have NOT done your rounds yet." Another crack was heard and I saw a group of birds flutter away from their original position on the bridge. The voice was very loud and seemed to be coming from above us, past the wall of greenery above us that we had all fallen through yesterday. If someone saw through the hole they would see us, we stood out like sore thumbs wearing all black.

Rose beckoned Alice and I towards the bridge, asking us if we should get the hell out of here no doubt. I nodded furiously and we all started tip-toeing our way over the bridge. Rose pulled her dress up quickly as we tip-toed over the grass, I looked up as a huge stream of light invaded my vision. The sun was directly above us, meaning that it was midday already; damn that had been a good nights sleep, we were definitely coming back here some other time.

"Get back to work, I am going to report back to Carlisle and I guarantee you he will NOT be happy, you pieces of filth." The same voice echoed around us and another crack of a whip let itself be known, it sounded almost identical to the one in my dream and I found my self momentarily pause while my friends got a few meters ahead of me, almost at the bridge. I snapped out of it when Rose looked back of me, mouthing at me to 'hurry up'.

A sudden howl was heard from our far left and we all froze, one foot each on the bridge that we were meant to cross. It sounded like a fucking wolf or something, the sound was so high pitched and lasted for what seemed an age. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to slightly dim down the intrusion that began to hurt. It was cut short as an echoing bang was heard, followed by the howling stopping and a slight whimper of pain.

"Run!" I screeched and shoved Alice forward, making her stumble as we all sprinted down the bridge and onto a path. There was a path? Why did we always have to go the hard way round? I didn't bother chastising myself yet as tried to get as much distance between us, the guy yelling his head off, and the mysterious animal or wolf that had been all too close to us.

"Keep going Rose!" I yelled as she stumbled sideways into me, dodging a stray branch in her way. "I don't know where we're going Bella!" she yelled back over her shoulder as the path suddenly twisted right. I was concentrating on my footing, making sure that I didn't trip myself up when it felt like I had smacked into a brick wall as I tumbled straight into a tall figure. I felt Rose crash into me, and Alice into her as I looked up.

There, holding me in his arms, grinning like an idiot was one really tall, really hot guy. He was different to all the other men we had seen in the castle so far, he wasn't beautiful and pale like the others, he seemed almost a hundred and eighty degrees the other way. He was really tanned and just as muscular as Emmett had been, he had these pearly white teeth that were set in a smile as he looked down at the three of us love struck fools.

"Hi girls. My name's Jacob."

* * *

**A/N-** Answer in your **review, **so guys Jacob is here. He isn't going to be one of the main focus points of the story don't worry, just going to be popping up here and there. I just wanted to ask you all, do you want him to be **good **or **evil**? Thank you everyone and keep up the support! I love you all and you know you guys are the only things keeping me going. I am not sure if there should be an update before christmas? Would you like me to post something on Christmas day? Because after wards I am going skiing for a week so no updates during that time. Thank you! xx

* * *

**I do love how the girls are still utterly clueless to the paranormal, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**  
**  
XXXX**  
**  
XX**

**X**


	6. Secret Tunnel

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.  
No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

**A/N- this chapter is dedicated to AmberLoves1D. She is an amazing writer and a brilliant best friend who helped me spot out some very stupid mistakes in this chapter after I posted it. (Sorry for the re-post!) Every chapter here on out will be dedicated to her.. and all of you reviewers out there. Thank you for the support. I love you all x**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secret Tunnels**

**BPOV**

So let me just rewind in time a little bit; my lack of walking skills and my appalling sense of balance had yet again landed us into an unreal situation. As I slowly let my eyes wonder up to the mans dark brown eyes, I felt something inside me twitch with recognition before it quickly got pushed away, almost as fast as Rose pulling me away from him like he had a disease "Hi girls. My name's Jacob." Okay wow, his voice was almost as hot as his skin had been to the touch, it was almost abnormal.

This Jacob was also extremely tall, maybe not as tall as Edward and his brothers but I wasn't really one to complain. I stepped away from Alice who had been sandwiched in between me and Rose, brushing myself off slightly as Jacob continued to grin with those huge white teeth of his; the innocent gesture becoming something more patronising and sinister the longer it lasted.

I blushed and pushed off his rock hard chest with my own hands just as Rose stepped away with Alice; leaving me silently scanning 'Jacob' up and down. I don't know if it was because Edward was like no one I had ever met before, but I didn't feel attracted to this mysterious character in any way, shape or form. I frowned and looked down, moving backwards silently to join my friends before he opened his mouth to speak one more time.

"Urm... and what are your names?" he laughed out loudly, breaking the still silence of the forest. His laugh wasn't as nice as Edward's... _Oh shut up Bella, stop comparing him to Edward. Stop comparing every guy we come across to Edward! _Oh yeh, I did that with the stupid guard who let us out as well didn't I? If for some reason we were to get caught or found out about our own sleeping arrangements then I doubted it very much that that Thomas would be let off lightly. Obviously they didn't need people such as Harvard graduates to work for them.

As long as you have the muscle, you have the job. I chuckled internally as Rose spoke up, a cautious twinge in her voice.

"I'm Rose, and this is Alice and Bella." she said, smiling but frowning at the same time. He looked her up and down once before turning to Alice and then back to me again. His smile was faltered only slightly as he combed his hand through his chopped black hair. "Nice to meet you ladies. May I ask what you are doing out here-" he paused as he raised his eye brow, "-all alone?" All alone. Shit. What if he was one of them?

Alice giggled in attempt to lighten the mood, stepping backwards as she spoke. "Urm well actually we just came out here as a favor to Darius." Hopefully with the knowledge we had gained yesterday, the mere mention of his name would be enough to let us go free without any trouble. We had had enough of that to last us a life time. We all paused for him to say something, he simply waited, shaking his head like he didn't know who we were talking about.

Alice continued, "Darius?" Her voice picking up in pitch slightly as she gulped, unconsciously we had all been walking back together. It was only when my back hit a large tree that I realised Jacob was also moving closer towards us. "I don't know any Darius, Alice." he said, chuckling as he stepped forwards to us again, the three of us automatically inhaling deeply as he towered above us. He stopped walking and a flash of recognition came to his face. "Oh I see... you girls are afraid of me."

I snorted, "No of course we aren't. We-"

"Don't worry Bella baby, I'm not part of those filthy blood sucking guards. Do I look like I'm one of them? I feel insulted." he said, pouting and putting his hand on his heart in mock pain. Baby? Since when did we get close? The only other man to call me 'baby' was the sleazy local bartender, even he quickly stopped once Rose gave him a hint that maybe took things a little too far; let's just say I don't think he walked for the rest of that day. I had a feeling that if Rose tried that on Jacob however, things wouldn't quite end the same way.

"You're not one of the guard?" Rose asked, picking up on the small piece of information that we had been given. "No I promise on my life I am not, never will be, and never want to be one of the leeches." Leeches? Was that some kind of a nick name? He stepped forwards again cautiously to see if we would move, this time our feet all stayed planted as his grin came back ten times stronger; obviously feeling quite pleased with himself at the window of opportunity to gain our trust.

"So if you aren't one of the guards... who are you and what are you doing here?" I said, frowning and biting my lip like I normally do when I get nervous. His eyed softened and he seemed to silently register something in his mind before he shook his head of the thoughts and carried on answering. Did we know each other or something? Or was my mind just playing some stupid trick on me right now?

"Let's just say I work for them shall we?" He growled out slightly more aggressively than I think he realised, Alice edged her way into my side and we linked hands behind our backs so he couldn't see. "Work for them? Doing what?" Rose mumbled as she pulled her dress down as an automatic reaction, not missing the frequent glances he kept sending at all of our exposed legs. Suddenly, I didn't feel so glad at the reunion of this expensive material to our bodies, I'd rather be covered from head to toe in a towel from Walmart.

"Hey enough with the questions yeh? What is this? An interview? I'm on your team guys." The all too memorable smile came back on his face as he walked behind us, pushing us forward down the path. None of us were expecting it and I stumbled slightly as Rose glared daggers as she whipped her head around to look at him face to face. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" she spat as he continued to move us through the trees, he didn't even seem to be looking where he was going as his actions continued. Jacob obviously knew this place quite well.

"Wow Rose, you sure do have a mouth on you don't you? You all need to relax a little bit alright? I'm taking you back to the castle since you have no idea how to get back yourselves, my shift has finished and what kind of a man would I be if I didn't make sure you girls all got home safely?" He said smoothly as his hand finally slipped from my shoulder as he got ahead of us, walking backwards as the conversation continued.

"Oh okay... thanks." Rose thanked him, looking down and shrugging her shoulders slightly at the revelation that apparently not everyone in this castle is an evil jerk; although none of us could be certain yet, I thought Edward had been decent when I met him. Look how things can change. "Hey Jacob?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How do we know we can trust you right now?" I suppose it wasn't just my lack of being able to keep my mouth shut when it was supposed to, but also the fact that I was tired of all the lies that I asked him the question straight up. Hopefully he would just answer honestly and whatever would happen would just run its course through. Oh god, I can't believe I'm quoting the lines that my 'dream' Edward had said last night. Although technically those were my words since I thought it all up.

"Because, I promise to take you back to the castle, and I have never broken a promise in my life." Right, maybe that wasn't quite the answer I was looking for but it would just have to do for now. I shrugged, showing my acceptance of his words as I ran my fingers through my knotted hair. Obviously sleeping in some grass with soaking wet hair isn't really the best way to keep your hair straight; although the curls did look alright compared to what I woke up from after a night in bed.

We stayed silent until Alice could no longer hold in any more questions and literally exploded with enthusiasm when Jacob had no trouble answering them at all. We all learnt quite a few things actually, Jacob had been working here for about three years; ever since he was sixteen years old. He was a pretty nice guy actually, maybe a little perverted and at times he did zone out, however it seemed like we could trust him so we told him the answers to his questions in return.

Jacob found it pretty hard to believe we were all twenty one, he said we seemed much more mature than that. After I stomped hard on his toe for that comment however, (resulting in more pain for me than him), he laughed and said how we acted and spoke to him, not in our looks and bodies thank god. First impressions were always one of two things: either very right, or very wrong. Apparently he had more to himself that just his gorgeous body and flashing teeth. I couldn't help but wonder what people thought of me when they first saw me, what did Edward think?

"How far now Jake? My feet are killing me!" I moaned as I stopped to rub my feet. He laughed and kept on walking ahead, "Not too long now m'ladies, and can someone please explain to me what that whole situation with the shoes is! I really don't understand why any of you thought it was a smart idea to be hiking through a god forsaken forest barefoot. Which idiot's idea was that?"

"It's a really, really long story Jake." I laughed as Alice ran on ahead. We had nicknamed Jacob 'Jake' a few minutes after we started walking and it kind of stuck. He insisted on it so we went along with it. "Oh well, we have time right? We'll see each other soon." He smiled again and looked back at me, then forward to Rose and Alice who had now stopped. "Urm.. actually Jake I'm not too sure." Alice said, just loud enough for him to hear it as I caught up with the two of them.

His head snapped towards her and he started walking forward quickly, I immediately sprang up and ran after him towards my girls. "Well why the hell not? After all I did for you, helping you find your way back?" his voice got louder and louder to the point that he was almost shouting. It was kind of scary, his body seemed to be shaking... or was that just me? Mood swings and a half I would call it anyhow, not even pregnancy mood swings happened that fast.

"Jake calm down. We like you don't worry, it has nothing to do with that!" I yelled as he stopped just inches away from the three of us. I was feeling terrified as a sudden flurry of birds came out of a tree nearby, chirping loudly as a huge gust of wind blew up around us. I had a sudden burst of wanting for Edward to be here next to me instead of the shaking stranger that apparently had more to him than we all thought possible. Edward would protect me, right?

"Then what is it?" he growled, clenching his fists. Apparently it wasn't only Edward and his brothers who liked to growl then... maybe he was their cousin or something. He said however, that him and the guards are complete opposites, somehow I was not convinced after the little scene of power he had displayed in front of us.. "It's what we DO Jake. It was hard enough to get out just now, we aren't sure if we can do it again that's all." I yelled at him, my breath being cut short at the end as I glared powerfully at him.

His face softened and his arms fell to his sides, his eyes getting lighter and his posture more relaxed. "Then what the hell do you do? Aren't you the new cooks, Leah said there were a whole bunch arriving yesterday and I haven't seen you guys before. Believe me I would have remembered." There were female cooks here? I suddenly smiled but quickly snapped back to a scowl as I saw Jake eyeing my face.

"No sorry Jake, we've never met Leah.. we haven't even been to the kitchens yet." I said quietly, shuffling my feet. Damn it was going to be awkward telling him what we do here. I could just imagine it now- 'Hi so we are the new whores who are payed to do nothing but sit around, eat, sleep, and have sex all day long with the guys that you apparently hate with a passion.' I had a feeling that wouldn't go down too well, but knowing my friends I wouldn't put it past one of them to do just that.

"Then what are you? The maids?-" he asked, not giving us a chance to speak before he continued "- I didn't know they fired Maria and Claire, they were nice actually. I am glad for you three though, some of those girls can be pretty bitchy and demanding on occasion.-"

"Jake!-" Alice screamed, stopping his rant and wiping the smile off his face, "-we are not the maids okay? We are the girls, we are the three new girls, one for each of the boys okay?" She spat as her short pixie hair blew around her face, her little hands were firmly shut tight at her sides as she instantly looked away from him and turned to us. "Come on guys, the castle is just around the corner." she finished quietly, grabbing our hands and leading us away until we were on the open grass once more.

I didn't dare look back as I followed Alice. For once in my life I wasn't feeling so brave as I heard the rustling of footsteps behind us. "Alice, what the fuck are you doing?" He shouted from far behind us.

"Keep going guys, look we're almost in the light again." Alice mumbled as we quickened our jog into a light sprint. "Girls where are you going? I thought we were talking!" He yelled again, although his voice seemed to be getting nearer and nearer with every word. A sudden gust of wind passed us along with a blur of a figure and we all froze stiff in position. It was Jacob, stopping on the border of the shadows and the sunshine not allowing us to go any further.

Damn it what was he going to do? Was he going to get angry with us? Oh shit shit shit. He started laughing and- wait... that wasn't an evil laugh... "Guys why are you running away from me?" I was utterly speechless as my mouth opened and closed several times, no coherent words coming out whatsoever.

"Well because it's, it's embarrassing!" I finally managed to mumble, my face was no doubt bright red at this particular point; I could feel my cheeks both start to heat up quickly as I let my head fall into the palm of my left hand, Alice squeezing my other very hard in a silent attempt to tell me we should keep going. For some reason however I wanted to stay and explain ourselves, this was the first 'non-kidnapper' we had come across, and even though he didn't know us I wanted Jake to understand we had no say in what we did.

"Hey, don't worry about it... are we cool?" He said, flashing his teeth with one eyebrow raised.

"That's it?-" I asked, completely puzzled, "-'Are we cool?' is all you're going to say? What was with the random snapping at us back there?" My head was spinning as I was trying to get over the tiny adrenaline rush that had just swung over me as we were running away. I was expecting something, anything really.. but no. He was definitely not a normal kid.

"Oh yeh, urm sorry about that... sometimes I get kind of lonely out here and when you were running away I thought you guys were going to leave and we might never see each other again..." His voice quietened down at the end as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with his hand, flinching slightly as he suddenly realised exactly what we thought his reaction was initially meant to be. He stopped the action and jumped ever so slightly as Alice's high pitched voice broke the silence.

"Never see each other again?" Alice giggled, back to her pixie self, "What are we in, some soap opera or something? Please." If you didn't know Alice like I did, you would think she suffered from severe mood swings by the way her voice had quietened down to be as smooth as honey. It was like she hadn't even raised her voice as the perfect tone descended on us all, a feature that I would love to have. But apparently whoever designed me thought it would be funny to let my voice go all squeaky and high pitched after I yelled a lot.

Jacob seemed to flinch at that comment but I shook it off as he raised his hand in the air and bowed down. "Now m'ladies, should we continue to your castle or not?"

"Yes!" I sighed as I walked away from Rose's side, immediately being hugged very awkwardly by Jacob if I do say so myself. It was like he was trying to hold onto me and I gave both of my friends a questioning look as I awkwardly patted his back and stepped away. Alice quickly joined in, refusing the hug but still hanging by Jacob's side like a lost puppy. If only I had known there had been an option, perhaps I wouldn't have let the hug happen. Jacob wasn't our friend quite yet.

"Rose aren't you coming?" Jacob grinned over at her as he turned around. She seemed to be too focused on his back to make a coherent sentence however so she simply nodded her head and started walking forward. Being the curious twenty one year old woman that I am, I couldn't help but quickly excuse myself from Jacob's side as I slowed down my pace to stand next to Rose, who was now frowning as her lips stuttered up and down. I was about to ask what the hell was wrong with her before she pointed to his back.

This was the first time I had seen his back, as he had never been properly facing away from us. It was covered in deep red marks, they looked almost fresh, maybe from yesterday? I gasped lightly and quickly caught Rose's eye, about to announce it when she silently raised her finger to her lips; effectively telling me to be quiet about it. I didn't understand why, Alice and Jake were so far ahead they wouldn't be able to hear us anyway, but I respected her wishes and didn't utter another word as we walked onwards to the castle.

My vision became partially hazed as we entered the sun light once more, I brought my hand up to shield my eyes from the intense light as a quick image of Carlisle came into mind. Would he be awfully mad with us for running off? I was surprised they hadn't come out looking for us, although they probably had their reasons didn't they?

I shook my head of the dark thoughts and rubbed my temples with my hands, frowning as we approached the castle walls. I looked up to see if there was anyone there but it seemed deserted; for some reason my eyes wondered to a window on my extreme left and I thought I saw a figure, but it quickly vanished before I could even blink. It was probably only a trick of the light however and Rose lightly tapped me on the arm as her pace quickened to catch up with Alice.

Enough had to be enough soon. Where was the outgoing, spontaneous, dangerously beautiful Rose I knew so well? Lately all that she had been doing was staying quiet and reserved, a little like me I suppose. I fixed a fake smile on my face and ran forward to join my girls who were in a heated debate with Jacob over something. Well Alice was anyway, Rose simply stood awkwardly to the side as she turned to face me, summoning me forward with a rapid movement of her hand.

"Take me to the vet ladies!" His happy-go-lucky personality shining out once more as Alice jumped up and down like a school girl; completely transfixed by his jokes. "Why?" she giggled out at an instant, clutching her hands together and grinning at me. "Because these puppies are SICK!" Jacob groaned as he kissed each of his bulging biceps. _That line would have been better coming from Edw- OH STOP IT BELLA!_

I joined in the laughter as Alice linked her arm with mine. "You okay Bella? Thought we lost you back there." she laughed lightly, but quickly stopped as she noticed I wasn't smiling. I quickly grinned at her in order to reassure her nothing was wrong as another thought of the window figure came to mind. "Yeh no worries, I'm fine. Just thinking.."

"Well I don't want you to hurt your brain with all that complicated and clever thinking Bella, so I suggest you stop because we are about to enter the castle." Was I meant to laugh at that? I mean, was that even meant to be a joke? I frowned at Alice when she started mumbling under her breathe while she looked over at me. 'What?' I mouthed over at her, but she dismissed it with a flick of her hand and I shook my head with confusion as Rose walked forwards, turning around to face us.

"You really expect me to climb up to our room? Jake, did Alice and Bella forget to mention we aren't situated on the first floor? That room on the second floor with the balcony is our bedroom." Of course the whole manicured nail, no sweat and exercise side of things would come into play when it came to Rose. I loved her dearly, but sometimes we would all benefit if she realised she didn't always need to act so perfect in order to gain that love. She was so much more than an extraordinarily pretty face.

"Okay okay, quieten down missy. And no, I am not that stupid." Alice also gave Rose a sharp look as she flicked her eyes towards Jacob. 'What?' she mouthed at Alice as she rolled her eyes in frustration. Obviously Alice had some kind of plan for the three of us to act around Jacob, unfortunately two of us didn't know what the hell that plan was. "So how are we getting into the castle undetected then Jakie?" Alice smiled as she looked up at his towering figure, fluttering her eyelashes a little.

"It's a secret way." He grinned, "A tunnel." Alright, I didn't care that he wasn't really talking to me but I couldn't help but jump a little at his words in excitement. "No way! A secret tunnel, that is awesome. I knew there would be something I liked about this place." My eyes lit up as I thought about getting to our room as quickly as possible to freshen up and get some new clothes on.

"Yep, and only a few people know about it, so you can't tell anyone. Especially THEM." He growled. I had never been in a tunnel before, especially not a restricted one that was apparently only known to a select group of people. "Them meaning.. our boys?" I asked curiously in question, or was he referring to the whole guard around here? Jake glared at me suddenly and let go of Alice's hand as he started to speak again. I looked down as his eyes smouldered, oh no.

"OUR boys Bella? Have they already brainwashed you?" He spat out viciously like the very words were poison on his tongue. Not wanting me to feel the angry side of Jacob that I think all three of us now knew existed, Rose stepped in front of me and gave Jacob her dazzling smile, fluttering her eyelashes a bit as he looked down her cleavage. "No Jake, don't worry about it. How about this tunnel then? I really want to have my shower." She moaned as his face began to calm down.

"Shower hey?"

I was still momentarily stunned as I mouthed a 'thanks' to Rose, grabbing Alice as they walked ahead of us. She leaned into me really closely as she whispered so quietly into my ear that I could barely head her myself. "Bells I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I'll explain it when we get back to the room okay?" She pleaded with me using her eyes and I instantly smiled at her to know that it was no worry whatsoever. I could never be mad with her if I tried.

"Hey girls stop!" Jake spoke loudly as he turned to his right. "It's over here!" We all huddled together as we watched Jake move forward himself, going into the shadows of the castle. He approached one of the windows and for a second I thought he was going to smash it as he raised his arm up. Instead he gripped onto the small ledge of the window and pulled backwards, grunting heavily as it broke loose. We all gasped as the wall seemed to pull out, like a mini doorway that looked like it was stilll part of the wall.

"Now remember girls, thirteen windows from the forest okay? Are you going to be alright to go in by yourselves now?" Alice left my side and ran in front of him as he dusted down his hands from the loose rubble. "You mean you're just going to leave us?" Alice squeaked as she approached the dark gap, "You can't see anything down there, we would totally get lost." By the way that Jake's shoulders moved up and down slightly in laughter I knew he didn't have any intentions of leaving us quite yet.

"Oh alright then, I'll come with you guys." He smirked as he slid down first. "Jake?" I asked, panicked as he disappeared from view, suddenly I didn't feel so comfortable being led into a castle (owned by evil sex slave rulers), by a weird mood changing hunk we had only just met, into a small tunnel with no lights in. Wait, when was I ever comfortable with this idea?

"Don't worry I am right here girls, who wants to come down first?" When no one rushed to be the first victim I stepped forward, grabbing the ledge. "I will Jake, how far down is it?" I remembered how Alice had previously fallen down the waterfall last night and I smirked knowing I wouldn't be the last one standing. "About a meter and a half, it is hardly a jump you can literally lower yourself down." I heard his voice from below me as I started to sit on the grass, letting my legs swing forward.

"Go on Bells, we are right behind you." Alice smiled at me before I relaxed my arms, letting my legs slowly but surely feel the cool air of the dark room. My bare feet felt icy as they hit the stone and I hissed out as Jake grabbed my waist, pulling me away from the narrow opening. "You okay Bella?" He breathed out, his warm surroundings making me shiver. "Yeh I'm fine thanks." I muttered as I stepped away from him and into the view of the gap in the wall.

I could see the worried expressions coming from the girls as they squinted at me, looking around. Obviously they couldn't see me, no wonder they didn't know I had landed yet. "Guys I'm fine, come on Alice its really easy." I knew she wouldn't want to be last yet again, so it only made sense that she come down next.

She smiled and shakily made her way forward, taking a bit longer than I had to lower herself down. She screamed when I touched her back, and I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Rose from above us asking if everything was alright. She gracefully slipped down last and when the three of us were all holding hands, Jake told us he needed to close the door so we wouldn't be caught. If anyone saw the tunnel it would be closed as soon as possible, and if we were ever to sleep in our meadow again; we knew we had to take the extra precautions.

"But then we will have no light whatsoever Jake." Rose mumbled quietly, he seemed to hear her fine though, his long arm reaching out above our heads anyway. He heaved it closed and we all froze, waiting and breathing heavily as you couldn't even see your own hand in front of your face.

"Come on guys this way", he said as he pulled Alice forward, effectively dragging me and Bella along too. I had expected him to be more flirtly with us since we were down here alone in the dark, but he seemed fine. Maybe my idea about him was wrong then? Everyone was silent as we seemed to keep going in a straight line. We were moving very slowly thanks to a special request from me however, as I kept tripping over regularly every time we turned a corner.

We turned left, and then right and then.. oh who am I kidding? I lost track about thirty seconds ago. "Jake are we almost there?" I asked just as my left leg hit something hard and I stumbled backwards. "Ow shit." I groaned as I felt Alice start to move again. It felt cold and hard, I knew it wasn't the wall from the texture of it; I had a nasty feeling it was some kind of metal contraption, a little like the one we had seen the other day. Something which I promised myself I would never willingly go into.

"Wait here a second guys, I just need to find the door." He whispered before the warm air that always seemed to be surrounding him disappeared. "You okay Bella?" Alice asked, helping me up. "Yeh don't worry Al; I'm fine." My head turned to the right as I heard a loud creak, followed by the slamming of wood on stone as a small square of light above our heads was revealed, along with Jacob who was already climbing up it very stealthily and quickly, two wooden crates being used as steps.

"Come on give me your hand." He said to Alice as she stood on her toes, reaching up with her petite arms as she tried to grab onto him. He reminded us all several times that we all needed to be quiet as we were all pulled up, one by one. Honestly I think that he made more noise in instructing us, than we did when it actually came down to it. Sometimes men really were confusing beings weren't they?

I was the last of the three to be pulled up, leaving me alone downstairs for a little while as my friends sorted themselves out. I dared not look back at what I had hit earlier, just as I was about to I felt Jake's hand however and thankfully that brought me from my daydreaming. When I looked around our new surroundings I instantly recognized it from when we were being led into the dungeon the very first time we had been here. I could see the main stair case on the other side of the hallway, a sight which at that point was so comforting to me I couldn't help but turn to our saviour.

"Wow thank you Jacob." I said as I hugged him tightly, this was so much more relaxed than our first awkward encounter in the forest; and for that I was glad. I think it was possible to say that he had done enough to make us all trust him in thinking he was a good friend for us, especially at a time when friends were the only things keeping you sane.

"Yeh thanks a bunch Jake." Rose grinned as I started to move forward, eager to get back to the paradise of our rooms. Even though the meadow was my number one place right now outside, my bed was ultimately the number one place on my to-do list right now.

"Bye girls, it sure was a pleasure. I promise you all that next time will be even better though." He sighed out quietly as he bent down, grabbing the door of the trap door quickly and efficiently. I cocked my head to the side when I saw his back, clear of any marks, where had the scars gone? Or had I really just been going insane at that point back in the forest? Whatever was going on here, Rose and I would definitely be discussing later. I wasn't the only one to see the evidence of the lashings, and I knew it was impossible for such a thing to simply go away.

With that he quickly popped himself back into the trap door under his feet before Alice even had the chance to say goodbye. Although she seemed to be the closest and friendliest towards Jacob earlier, she didn't seem too bothered at the lack of good-byes which surprised me. In fact, she looked quite happy to be alone with us and she skipped across towards the grand staircase.

"He seems nice." I said as I joined Alice's side, just to see what she had to say about him. She chuckled at me and shook her head with laughter. "Bella please, let's talk about this in the room okay?" I agreed and Rose quickly joined us as a light noise was heard behind us. Nobody came however so we all ignored it. The castle seemed different someone, emptier. Where had everyone gone? Maybe they had a gathering or trip, I wonder if we were supposed to be part of it? Shit, what if we had missed it or something?

I knew that it was silly to think that breaking into the castle would be that easy. Jacob also seemed different, the moment we had entered the castle he seemed quieter and less bold with his words. It was like this place had an instant dominating effect over us all. It was sad but true, I saw that now. Hopefully as we got used to things however we would learn to rise above it all; Rose would probably come up with a plan to get us out of here anyway within a week. She was always good at that sort of stuff.

"Guys come on, we seriously need to get back to the room." I moaned as I gently touched the sore points on my feet; there was no chance in hell we would be wearing heels for the next few days. The pain would be too great for even a tight boot to fit without severe damage to our skin. This was only another stupid situation we had managed to create for ourselves, luckily for me; I wasn't the one who had suggested the idea in the first place.

"Don't you think we should go back and get the shoes first?" Alice said, frowning as she looked back at the dungeon doors. There was no way I was going back there, especially when we were all alone. "Really Ali? Still thinking about fashion at a time like this?" My impossible little friend, hopefully one day a man would be able to tame her ways; however we all had to agree that was highly unlikely. Alice and Rose would definitely be the dominating powers in a relationship, that's why this experience was probably a little worse for them than it was for me.

"Come on Bella, you got to admit it, they WERE nice shoes." I sighed as we all started to walking, Alice constantly looking back. "What if we get caught again guys?" Alice asked, finally forgetting about her OCD needs to 'never leave a piece of clothing worth more than a hundred dollars behind'. "This place seemes deserted, like everyone just packed up and left. What happened while we were gone?" She had voiced my internal questions from earlier, but I really didn't want to get into this now; especially if there still were some people lurking around.

"I don't know Alice, but I don't think I really WANT to know either." I wonder if the boys were still here though? Somehow I had a feeling they were, but then I reminded myself that I had no super-hero powers or anything and the thought went right out of my mind. We had almost been caught eavesdropping once and I decided to keep my mouth shut until we had exited the basement in case some one had reversed roles with us, and were now listening to everything that we were saying.

We approached the stairs anyway, all lowering our heads while keeping a straight posture. Maria told us that was how we were meant to present ourselves at all times, submissive but still elegant. I suddenly remembered the no eye contact rule as well, although I was a little wary of that one since I had looked Edward in the eyes many a time yesterday. Maybe that was why he had become so angry with me? Note to self: next time, do not look at Edward's god like face however much you want to.

We passed nobody as we continued our climb, staying silent as the empty ground floor lobby came to view; no guard at the door. We continued to wind our way through the castle as we passed the main common room for all the other slave girls that had been pointed out to Maria on our first day. I heard talking coming from within but took no action, prepared to walk away from it all and get back to our rooms. Rose however had different plans as she beckoned us both forwards.

"Guys listen." she hissed as the three of us all stopped, I thought I heard my name...

_"Yeh and apparently the blonde one is called Rosalie who is a total bitch, so everyone be prepared to completely ignore her. Then the short pixie one is called Alice who is half dwarf or something because she is so small. Then the brunette is called Isabella, and Jessica said she was a totally shy nerd who never speaks to anyone-"_

I raised my eyebrow and ground my teeth together at the insulting words coming from the strangers mouth. I was so flushed by rage I almost wasn't quick enough to noticed the murderous look on Rose's over protective face; nobody talks crap about us and gets away with it. Normally I would splendour in the moment and let her fly in there like a bat out of hell, but this really wasn't the time for anything remotely violent. "No Rose don't! We need to get back to the room!" I whisper yelled as Alice and I each grabbed out towards her.

_"Yeh and apparently, it's not even worth trying to make friends with them anyway. Lauren said they were totally all over the boys, just another group of sluts who probably think that the boys will prefer them over us-"_

Rose huffed out a huge gasp of air as I rammed her body up against the wall, instructing her to calm the hell down before she did something that would regret. She seemed to get my message, closing her eyes shut as Alice smiled at her, knowing that her intentions were all meant to be well. I laughed slightly at the absurdity of the situation of yet again eavesdropping on people, what was with this castle?

_"Like whatever, I am so over it. When the guards all come back from hunting I SO hope I get Edward tonight... I missed him last night. All the boys went off and did their own thing. Jessica said they spent the night... ALONE."_

I heard a collection of gasps, and we all stopped struggling against Rose as the three of us froze. So Edward didn't do anything with any of these girls last night? Hmm... okay then. Did we hear wrongly when we were in the dungeon then, I thought that had been the reason they had left us in the first place? I couldn't help but narrowed my eyes at the mention of Edward's name though and Rose smiled at me, signalling that it would be alright if we both let go of her.

Alice kept on frowning as she shook her head over towards the long corridor that led towards our room. I smiled sadly, and put my arm over Rose's shoulders as we started walking again. Walking away with our heads held high however, I knew this had been a big personal growth for the three of us. We needed to learn to keep our cool and not take things so personally anymore, we were just three more girls in here.

Once I knew we were completely out of earshot and only a few meters from our room I started up our conversation once more. "Hey atleast we know there isn't anyone in the castle anymore right? Those bitches mentioned something about hunting.." I never really imagined Edward all dressed up in a brown suit with a floppy hat on, a rifle hanging across his side. Although, he would look sexy in anything so I quickly forgot the idea when I began to feel myself start to blush at the idea.

"You caught that too? To be honest I was too pre occupied with the fact they were talking like superficial bimbos, its a miracle I understood anything at all." Alice laughed as I opened the door. It was unlocked like was expected, that would really need some serious getting used to. I forgot that nothing in this world was private anymore, back home everyone had locks for all the rooms. I smiled at the memories of fighting for the bathroom came back to mind.

"Wow I missed this room so much, our secret meadow sure is cool but there is nothing like a king sized memory foam bed all to yourself right girls?" Rose laughed as she jumped forwards onto her designated bed, stretching her arms up above my head as she relaxed down. "You know what? I might just go have a shower now girls." I said, remembering about my main goal from earlier, I felt so dirty at that particular moment I couldn't help but shudder a little as I let my feet sink into the soft carpet.

"Yeh and I am going to sort out and color coordinate all the clothes alright? This wardrobe sure is a mess." Alice muttered as she went through to the adjoining room, that was our closet. I knew that we wouldn't hear the end of it until that particular task was done so all I could do was smile in acceptance as Rose suddenly sat up in bed.

"You know what? I might go and set some of these books up in our other suite next door alright? It might be nice to move some of this stuff over. This room is way too crowded, and the other room is basically empty." Rose would be talking about the other suite/room living area that was placed through a door to the other side of the bathroom.

I guess it was kind of like a lounge area that we were supposed to hang out in when we weren't needed; I had a feeling that was definitely the number one spot for relaxing since none of us ever wanted to need to spend time with the other slave girls after hearing them earlier. "Okay cool. Well I'm off then, I swear some of Jake's smell has rubbed off on me-" I heard a small knock from my side and I jumped, however Rose apparently hadn't heard it as she was already across the room, books in arms. "-and it really stinks." I finished off my sentence.

"Yeh sure, whatever. God you know if some of these clothes had anymore actual material on them, you would actually think they were normal! And we just can't have that here in the big whore house, can we?" Alice mumbled towards herself, chucking a few things backwards through the door and onto the floor next to my feet.

I laughed and made my way forwards to the marble bathroom, quickly shutting the door and stripping off the dress that was now becoming more of a chore to wear than anything. Who knew leather could become so hot after just one morning? Maybe these kinds of clothes really were the ones designed to look good for a short space of time before they were ripped off and chucked to the floor. I bet no one else here had managed to do what we had done today and for that I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

My shower only lasted about five minutes, I was quickly in and out because for some reason I had this nagging tugging in my stomach. What the hell was that? I could still feel the light stinging on my back from the cuts, wishing momentarily that I had Jake's amazing healing powers as I stepped out from the shower. Fortunately for me, only one of them had actually opened, the rest were already healing and fading.

I picked up one of the neatly placed, white bath towels all arranged by the huge mirror with my dripping wet hand as I carefully tried not to slip and bang my head. I wrapped it around my body without bothering to properly dry myself down, as I quickly wiped my face with one of the small hand towels lying over the radiator.

Suddenly I felt the urge to not be alone anymore however, almost like something bad was about to happen. I rushed to the door in order to find my friends, I just wanted to make sure they were still in the room as a surge of paranoia swept through me. My feet squeaked once more against the smooth surface of the floor as I reached out for the door handle in front of me.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from then on as three things all happened at once.

Number one- The door opened, but I guess you already knew that one right?

Number two- The towel that I had so carelessly, loosely wrapped around my chest had managed to untangle itself, and slowly fell towards the ground before I could get a hand on it.

Number three- As I looked up, I expected to see Alice and Rose laughing hysterically at my state of undress. However there was no trace of them whatsoever, instead I saw none other than Edward himself along with his two brothers each laying on one of the beds. Edward looked so good in my bed...

My eyes went wide at the same as his, and for the first time in my life, (well more like an hour) I properly pulled a 'Bella.' The beetroot red blush that spread across both of my cheeks covered me as I realised what had just happened.

I was frozen stiff, not even my eyes could wander from his and I certainly couldn't lean down and pick up the towel that was meant to be covering me. His eyes scanned my body up and down once more before his eyes locked with mine. "And where were you last night Isabella?" he asked, smiling like he had just won a million dollars. I honestly just felt like dying in a hole at that point.

* * *

**A/N- **Now don't go getting any ideas Jacob fans... this is a c**anon pairing story** and it will stay that way! jacob may seem nice now, a little creepy though right? Just wait and see for more information. update will be this weekend okay everyone? probably sunday.. but maybe saturday... if you all be nice and review :P ahahh love you all.. and yes i do know i am evil.. but **cliffhangers** are just my style!... that was how I started my very **first** story, that is what I do now, and that is what I expect to see myself doing in the future when i am on the last chapter of my last story... well until i write a **sequel** anyway :P ahah thank you readers and **review** if you **love** me!

**Much love xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxxx**

* * *

**I do love how the girls think Jacob is just a good little boy, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**X**


	7. Guilty

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.  
No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

**A/N- this chapter is dedicated to AmberLoves1D. She is an amazing writer and a brilliant best friend and thank you to you reviewers out there! Thank you for the support. I love you all x**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guilty**

**EPOV**

"God damn it why does Carlisle insist on keeping Darius around here? He is such a pain in the ass!" I roared out in complete frustration, throwing my hands in the air as I went over the situation again and again in my head. My brothers and myself had left on order as soon as Darius had uttered the words, fleeing at vampire speed once we had left the observation room that those three innocent girls still found themselves in.

We had just gotten to the grand staircase when we all stopped, not quite ready to go upstairs and meet the very same people we had to ditch Alice, Bella and Rosalie for; somehow it didn't quite seem right. "Tell me about it!-" Emmett groaned "- and now we need to go meet Fiona, Flavia and Felicity. Can this day get any worse?" I nodded in agreement as Jasper sent us both a large number of calming waves so we wouldn't do something stupid like runn back down to save the newbies.

I cringed at my own little comparison; their status here was just like the mark you would place on a new born vampire in our own social circle. They were thought of as beginners in the game, unable to control themselves or stick by the rules; it was only a matter of time before Carlisle would crush their free will however and replace them with the calm, accepting emotions that all else had. That was what made these girls different however, I knew they wouldn't want to go down without a fight.

Jasper had been quiet ever since we had left and I could immediately tell that something was bugging him. "Hey man, what's up?" I asked, mock punching his arm in a questioning fashion. His reactions were slower than usual, however, and he paused for a second before he managed to look up at me, almost as if he hadn't even felt it at all. As I studied his physical moments we all slowly trudged up the stairs, heading quite reluctantly towards room 22B- the room where things were either going to go really well, really badly, or completely muck up everything for us.

Jasper finally stopped as we reached the top of the stairs, stilling us in our movements as he rested his body against the banister as he spoke; "Guys, why are we mad we are going to see the triplets? Normally this is one of our weekly highlights, so why are we suddenly dreading it? Don't you think it's a bit strange? Look I don't really know how to describe it, but you understand where I'm getting at, don't you?" He finished, glancing hurriedly up at me before quickly running his hand up his arm to shift the awkward mood.

I stayed silent as I glanced over at Emmett who seemed to be simply staring out of the window, deep in thought himself. _Edward, he's right isn't he? _Emmett's thoughts bounced back and forth through my head as I acted completely oblivious as my other brother continued to observe me for a reaction to his mass amount of questions. _I can't stop thinking about Rose and I really have no idea why. It just feels so wrong right now, if she finds out what we are about to go to do I just know that she won't ever look at me the same way. What the fuck Edward, I'm turning into a girl._

"Look, I just think we are getting a little too attached alright? Lets just enjoy ourselves today and maybe go see the girls tomorrow afternoon yes?" I said aloud to break the silence, raising my eyebrows in a questioning fashion towards my brothers. Emmett sighed and clicked his tongue at me in frustration, therefore giving me his silent agreement (even though I knew what he truly wanted to do was the exact opposite).

I don't know why he couldn't voice his thoughts aloud. Emmett had never had a problem me reading his thoughts and getting the information that way, but he always had trouble saying them himself. Even when it was only the two of us alone it was hard for him, but add Jasper in and Emmett was like a sealed off box. You only know what he wants you to know, when he wants you to know it.

Jasper smiled ahead of himself, however, glad that he had got his point across; I didn't miss the flash image of Alice's face running through his mind however as he suddenly got very distracted looking outside, effectively shutting the image away so I wouldn't be able to question him on it anymore. He was just as obsessed as we were, I could tell. "So which one do you guys want then? I think I'm going with Fiona this time." I said, breaking the silence as we turned down yet another corridor, moving once again.

"Sure Edward, which one do you want Jasper?" Emmett asked, turning to face him as he started smiling once again; all bad thoughts subconsciously drifting away as the distance between the girls and us increased. "I'm thinking Flavia." Jasper grinned, "Last time she was really feisty, and to be honest I think I need a workout right now." He winked at me and I shuddered, ignoring Emmett's pointless banter as I hear a door slam from downstairs. I wonder if that was them?

"Jasper no fair! You know I like the feisty ones!" he pouted, _Idiot why didn't he tell me? _I laughed and forgot about the door for now, it didn't matter; they were going back to their room now so there was no chance of us bumping into them, or of them getting into any more trouble over anything else. As long as they stayed in the castle and out of the forest, nothing bad would happen to them; god only knows what they get up to though.

"No Emmett! You can have her next time.."

"Whatever dude. You suck." He mumbled in disappointed, arms crossed and acting like a child once again. The hallways turned dark as we entered the girls chambers, walking through the empty rooms always kind of freaked me out. We were almost there however and my mood started to brighten a bit, I didn't know if it was to do with Jasper meddling with me or if it was because of the fact that I had only just remembered that I hadn't actually had a release in, what was it? Over a couple of days?

I shuddered at the thought and grinned as I heard giggling coming from room 22B. "Ready guys?" I asked my brothers as I put my hand on the door knob. "Ready Edward." Emmett huffed as we all entered, gliding in without another word to each other.

The door creaked open and the black room came into sight along with the, of course, already naked identical triplets. They all looked exactly the same, light brown.. almost chestnut colored hair, cut just above their shoulders with a side fringe. Their eyes were all a kind of grey-ish colour, and they were sort of pretty I suppose. The only thing that let them down was their figures, yes they were skinny.. but that basically all they were. Straight up and down with no curves or breasts what so ever, not like Rose.. my little virgin goddess. That was how a woman was supposed to look.

I chuckled as I saw the girls eyes light up, well they were in good moods I see. "Hey guys!" Felicity waved rapidly, mainly staring at Emmett, excited at the fact that he was actually looking at her for once. "Hi Edward." Fiona winked at me, taking hold of my shirt. I was about to turn to look at Jasper but he was already in the corner, roughly kissing Flavia on the lips to get rid of his pent up frustration that he was the one who suggested we forget about our other girls.

"Hi Fiona, how are you today?'" I asked, trying to stall us for time, however small that amount might be. Much to my dismay she moaned and licked her lips trying to act remotely sexy, was that shit meant to turn me on or something? Bella would look so good doing that though, she had the perfect plump lips; I loved it when she bit it, maybe I should make her more nervous more often.

"I'm so good Edward and I need you so badly. Come on lets get those trousers off." she growled as she started to undo the buckle of my belt. "Woah, slow down there tiger." I chuckled as she continued to undress me, next unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it to the floor. As she started to go for my trousers at a human pace, I started thinking at vampire speed, of course.

I started thinking how her hair was about ten shades too light, how it was ten shades from the perfect brunette... Bella's chocolate brown.

_She undid the first button_.

I started thinking about how her eyes seamed dim and lifeless, not alive like the stars... like Bella's.

_She undid the second button._

I started thinking about how her skin was slightly bumpy and pale, how different it was from the flawless, smooth, tanned skin that belonged to Bella.

_Fiona started to undo the zip._

I continued to change my thought patterns, constantly wondering why I was doing this. Why could I possibly feel guilty? Guilty. That was something I hadn't felt since I was human all those decades ago, it was something that I had been glad to be rid of; and something that I never thought I would ever have to feel again. My feelings started to change and I simply didn't know why as she let the trousers slip to the floor. I looked around the room at my brothers as she opened her mouth over my cock. I hissed and closed my eyes, no matter how badly I wanted Bella I was still a man... and I was still affected just the same as I was a month ago.

Jasper looked savage as I saw him growl in frustration at Flavia, slapping her hard around the face and squeezing his eyes shut as he crouched over, hands behind his head. Emmett seemed to be off in his own little word, literally just staring out at the wall muttering at himself, not even paying attention to Felicity who was desperately trying to get him turned on, dancing around in front of him. She had no chance.

Jasper's lack of control got him sending out his emotions, and as I looked back down at Fiona, I suddenly got really pissed off. I wanted her to be Bella. I considered yanking her hair backwards to get her off me just as soon she took one extra long, deep suck. The image in front of me all changed, I was no longer stuck in some chamber with bimbo number three... I was out by the lake with none other than Bella herself. I smiled down at her as she continued to suck and I grinned like an animal.

This day dream would just have to do for now...

I licked my lips as she hummed, I felt everything she did and I couldn't get enough. She pulled her mouth off for no more than a second before her tongue started tracing patterns around the very tip. I stroked her perfect jaw line, "Beautiful." I muttered quietely before quickly grunting as she pushed her mouth all the way forward onto me. I was getting close and with the new addition of her sucking and biting, I was actually panting. She sucked hard and as she starting pumping her hand across my length, I couldn't help but thrust into her mouth.

I felt myself hit the back of her throat as the rhythm continued, our pace quickened as I felt Bella, Fiona, whoever the hell it was, start to pull away from me as I became more violent in getting what I wanted. My release came quickly and I shot out into her throat, I felt her gag around me before I heard her spluttering, and my image changed back to normal. Bella would never do that to me would she? "Fiona what the hell?" I yelled at her, pinching her fragile arm. She squeaked in pain and shot backwards.

"I'm sorry Edward it was just too much." she said, oblivious to my earlier anger. "Let me make you feel better Edward, just like last time remember?" she said, smiling up at me and she stood. "Get off me Fiona, you're embarrassing yourself." I glared, reaching down for my shirt. Her hand stopped mine and she literally threw herself at me, trying to kiss me. "Hell no." I roared, flipping her backwards off my shoulder and onto the padded floors. "I said get off me, what part of that didn't you understand? Idiot girl."

She looked shocked, staying frozen to the spot on the floor. "Edward what-" she started, reaching her hand out to try and touch me. I changed at vampire speed before running straight towards her and then stopping, leaving a blast off cool air to hit her. "I am leaving Fiona, have a pleasant day."

My feet turned on the spot and I started walking away from her, ignoring her nonsense ramblings. My eyes scanned over the room and found that Emmett had already left, leaving a very disappointed Felicity sitting defeated on the ground, sniffing his shirt? We didn't smell THAT good did we?

I chuckled lightly before looking to my left, Jasper had seemed to calm down now but he looked like he had just got changed back into his old clothes. His eyes shot up towards mine and he smiled slightly, getting up off the floor and walking straight towards me without another word to the petrified Flavia lying alone in the corner of the room. Where those scratches on her back? Obviously through her thoughts I saw the events of the last ten minutes through her eyes, but didn't show any reaction to my brothers aggression as we moved on.

Jasper opened the door and I walked out before him, smiling at the small amount of daylight coming through the window. Tomorrow I would be able to see Bella again, or sooner maybe? "Where's Emmett, Jazz? I think the three of us really need to talk." I said quietly, staring out of the window trying to catch a glimpse of the world outside of the castle. We hadn't been out ourselves in over two years; there was never a need because every thing always came to us.

"He's upstairs on the second floor I think, and yes. Agreed."

We stayed silent as we ran up towards the private chambers. I expected Emmett to maybe have gone to speak to Carlisle about Felix one more time, but instead he was sitting alone by one of the grand window of the castle, resting on the ledge. "Emmett?" I asked quietly. "Are you alright?" He turned to face Jasper and I flinched at the visible, similar guilty expression on his face. "Guys why do I feel this bad? Why can't I just stop thinking about her for a minute? It's so god damn frustrating!" He said, punching the wall light enough so it wouldn't collapse, but hard enough for a few crumbles of stone to fall to the floor.

"It's like they've got themselves trapped into our minds and every thought, whether they realise that or not." I mumbled quietly, "Well that is how it is for me anyway." I quickly added, not wanting to presume anything of my brothers. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other before laughing together for a few seconds.

"It's the same with us, you're a mind reader remember? Well.. read my mind." I wish I hadn't followed his advice.

"You're gross Emmett."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No come on, seriously! What, what did you see?" Emmett asked me again, _what could possibly be going across my mind at that very time- oh... _

"Yes Emmett, exactly that." I started laughing and Jasper looked utterly confused as his eyes flickered back and forth between us. "Emmett, what were you thinking about?" he asked cautiously, not knowing whether or not he wanted to know the answer. "Nothing much man, nothing much. Just thinking about how I and Rose would be after she got her cherry popped, I was thinking costumes-"

"Ugh, enough. T. M. I Emmett."

"T.M.I Jasper? What the hell?"

"It means too much information Emmett, come on, get with the 21st century here." He smiled at me. _Suck it Jasper, you little pussy. _Sometimes the mind reading business could be quite fun, especially when I heard those little side thoughts; nothing was better than knowing how the argument was going to go before either of the people involved in it even knew what the other was going to say.

"Sooo..." Emmett started saying, his voice changing to a lower pitch as a light bulb seemed to metaphorically go off above his head. "NO Emmett." Jasper and I both roared out at the same time. "What?" he asked, "You don't even know what I was going to say!" Jasper chuckled, "You are my brother Emmett, and I think over the years Edward and I have grown to learn exactly what that grin you are wearing right now means. Trouble."

"Oh come on Jazz, grow a back bone. All I was suggesting is maybe popping in to see how the girls were doing, we are already on their floor remember? I think its the one just around the corner... come on guys I know you want to." He did have a point there actually, but I had to argue against it all the same. "Look Emmett, there's no doubt about that, but Carlisle said we were not to see them for the rest of the day."

"So? How would he find out?"

We both looked at each other sheepishly but Emmett just rolled his eyes and started walking away, he knew we would follow him anyway; these girls were just too irresistible for their own good. I squared off my shoulders and brushed down the ends of my shirt before knocking three times on the door, my brothers were instantly by my side doing the same thing. We waited for about ten seconds with no reply, what were they doing?

I knocked again. "Hello girls? It's just us don't worry, we just want to talk to you maybe?" No answer. "Emmett what are you doing? Don't you see how you are acting? We own them, and this is our castle remember? We can just walk in." I said, pushing his hand away and openening the heavy wooden door myself. My eyes danced with excitement as the room came slowly into view, but that's all it was. A room, with no girls in it. "Guys where are they?" I asked quietly, we all stayed silent but there was no breathing coming from within the room.

"Do you think they got sent back down to the dungeon with Demetri or someone?" Jasper asked as we shut the door behind us. ''No man, its too soon. Not even Carlisle would do that." I started saying.

"Do what exactly?" Carlisle's voice rang out loud from the other end of the hall, "What are you boys doing up here? The castle is about to go hunting." he said, cocking his head to one side as the rest of his body came into view. I could see that he had just come up from his study, a pile of papers still held firmly in his hands. "Of course Carlisle, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Sorry we were just about go to your office." I mumbled at him. "If you say so boys. Darius informed me about what happened with the girls and Felix however." He said boldly, his tone sharp.

"Yes?" Jasper grinned, hoping for revenge.

"And I must say, you boys totally over reacted. I need to get a whole vault door replaced because of your actions tonight, I should ban you three from seeing those girls until-"

"NO! No no no no no." I said, scrambling towards him. "We're sorry Carlisle, yes we over reacted but- lets just forget about it and go hunting now. It was a very big misunderstanding between both sides of the party. Perhaps Darius didn't quite remember all the details, he needs to hunt just as much as us." We were rushing him and I knew that wasn't a very good idea, but I simply felt uneasy about him being up here, so close to THEM. Where the fuck where they anyway?

Emmett and Jasper smiled at our 'father' as he turned and started walking down the stairs, "I expect you boys to be outside on the fields in no more than two minutes, understood?"

"Yes Father." We chorused out, keeping blank faces as he disappeared from our sides. "Come on guys, we will figure out where they are later." Jazz said as he started walking to the stairs. "At least we will be in better moods then after we hunt, right?" I sighed out my agreement to him, Emmett tugging on my arm so I would follow him. I pouted, "I wanted to see the girls."

"Didn't we all man, didn't we all." he whispered.

* * *

Hunting seemed to drag on for the first time in my life, it was just my brothers and I so I suppose that was better; but we couldn't go back to the castle too early or anything, otherwise Carlisle would be suspicious again. The Cullens were a normal human drinking group, or so everybody from the outside thought. My brothers and I were actually 'vegetarians', you know, we drink blood from animals instead. I guess it was just morals or something, but sometimes I actually liked the chase in the forests.

Humans would just scream and surrender, lions and bears would actually fight back sometimes... like the one facing Emmett right now for instance. "Emmett stop playing with your food." I told him as I continued to suck away at my mountain lion, Jasper had just caught a medium-sized, grey wolf and was making his way back over to us. "No Edward it's more fun this way anyway, I want to see what he's got." he grinned as the huge brown bear flashed its teeth and roared. "Come on bear, stop talking the talk. Start walking the walk." he growled at him as he reached his hand out to provoke him.

With that he charged at Emmett and I laughed as my brother jumped over the bear and pinned him to the floor, sitting on him. "I wish there were like vampire bears and lions sometimes, don't you guys?" he asked, puzzled at the idea. "Emmett don't even try it. I know what you're thinking." I sighed, dropping the drained corpse onto the floor. "I don't think you'd be the most popular vampire prince in the world if you accidentally made a newborn animal army."

"Oh well, just an idea." he grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Jasper do you know where Carlisle and the guards went hunting today by the way?" He asked, exactly the same thoughts that I had about to voice out myself. It would be wonderful to be able to be free for just one afternoon, keeping up a strict and dominating persona was a little tiresome sometimes. "Well I think they went north of Seattle." He mumbled. "So they won't be back until the morning I don't think."

"Cool. So we have the castle to our selves then?" Emmett contributed quietly, picking up and throwing away his food over the trees. "Yes but do you know what I was thinking earlier? Do you guys just want to hang out tonight? I mean, just the three of us? Maybe we can watch a movie or something like we used to do before things started getting complicated." I asked them both hopefully, there was nothing better than the good old times.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea. Why don't we go check on the girls in the morning then? Maybe they were hanging out with the other girls, or maybe Maria was getting their wardrobes checked?" I hadn't actually though of that. "Well should we go back now then? Just to make sure that our theory is correct?"

"Race you there."

Morning just simply couldn't come quick enough, not that I didn't have fun relaxing last night or anything... I just couldn't wait to see Bella again. My brothers and I just had fun for once, we ended up watching a heap of vampire movies, ranging from Dracula to Daybreakers. It was entertaining to see how the humans' views of us changed over the decades, and how they were still all wrong. We hadn't watched a movie in so long that it was kind of strange being able to see every single detail on the screen before us.

We did occasionally laugh at the mistakes in the background and the special effects, our superior vision worked to our advantage on that particular case. The only serious things we did talk about where the Volturi, and how we all thought that soon enough they would attack; we would be prepared though, plus it was always fun slaying some inexperienced fool who thought he could take us on. We were older and stronger that most of our kind, and would continue to grow stronger the more we killed.

Emmett also explained last night to us, how he just wasn't in the mood for 'fooling around' with the girls as he put it. He said he was just thinking about the arrangements of Carlisle's next guests, and where the would be staying when they arrived. I don't believe him, personally I think he was thinking about Rosalie, or Rose.. whatever her name is. When I had asked Jasper why he was so angry last night he said he was just frustrated at the fact Carlisle dismissed what we said to him so easily.

Again, I think he was just thinking about Alice. He was probably pissed off at himself for not being able to control his own emotions. We were all smiling as we walked along the empty corridors, the guards and crew shouldn't be back for another two or three hours if we were lucky. A sudden thought wound itself into my thoughts however about our previous conversation, and of what Emmett had been talking about earlier about Carlisle's new guests coming over.

"Emmett, who exactly is coming over soon?" I asked, puzzled. He looked over at me and laughed quietly, "Don't worry Edward, it isn't the Denali coven. I told Carlisle that Tanya and the other girls could only be invited over here again if there was a life or death situation going on which only they could save us from." Thank god, Tanya and her sisters truly didn't know how to take being rejected, or how to simply forget about an imaginary romance that they all thought was going on between us.

"It's actually a group that you will be quite glad to see again Edward." I raised an eyebrow, "Go on?"

"Let's just say that don't be too surprised when the London coven come knocking on our door." He beamed out. Jasper, shocked, span around to face Emmett and my gobsmacked expression. "That means that Harry will be coming over though!" He asked quickly, excitement written all over his face. Harry was one of our closest friends, but he had moved to London a decade or two again when he had met the London coven on one of our annual vampire meetings. He had met a girl...

"And that means Amber will be coming too right?" I asked, the girl who had stolen and captured the heart of our friend. "Yep, and apparently they have a few other members joining as well. It would be nice to catch up with them all again, wouldn't it?" Emmett sighed as we approached the stairs. I nodded my acceptance of his answer as my heart started to beat faster, knowing that soon we would be in front of the girls once again.

I had only met Amber three of four times, but so far I had nothing but good things to say about her. She was as beautiful as any other vampire I had seen, perfect physically and a strong mental attitude to go with it. Her kindness knew no bounds however and I had caught her several times talking to the other slave girls here, asking about their happiness. I never told anyone about that, but silently I pondered about what Bella's reaction would be toward her. Hopefully Amber's kindness towards others wouldn't lose me the third most emotionally important person in the castle to me.

But if they were ever to make friends and accept the world that we lived and breathed, then I knew Amber would be the right one to introduce them to it all. We once again found ourselves in the same position we were in yesterday afternoon after our session with the triplets. "Ready guys?" I asked as they flanked my sides outside the girls' room.

"Go ahead Edward." Jasper grinned as I flung the door open, causing it to crash against the wall, hopefully waking the girls up in the process. We all immediately entered and I sniffed the air, their scent still lingered but then still weren't back. "God damn it!" Emmett roared, slamming his foot down on the ground. "Where the fuck are they? I swear when I see Rose I'm going to-" I cut him off by pressing my palm over his mouth at vampire speed. "Listen, they're coming." I whispered as I quietly closed the door.

_"Hey atleast we know there isn't anyone in the castle anymore right? Those bitches mentioned something about hunting.."_

"Shit, guys hide! Now!" Emmett whisper yelled while I was still trying to close the door without a sound. He dived under a bed along with Jasper, there was no room for me however as the last bed had boxes underneath it. I stayed stunned, sat in the middle of the room, flailing my arms about in the air in shear panic. "Where the fuck do I go?" I mouthed, fear etched across my face, no doubt. I saw Emmett stick his hand out from under the bed, pointing rapidly towards the curtains.

Thankfully I got the message and leapt over with plenty of time left on my watch. I suppose our initial reaction had been stupid since this was our castle after all, but I think the shear curiosity of what the had to say about us all had us hiding in secret just to catch a glimpse of who they really were as people. (Well that was what I had just come up with anyway, I think we were just losing our no fear, no bullshit attitude)

_"You caught that too? To be honest I was too pre occupied with the fact they were talking like superficial bimbos, its a miracle I understood anything at all."_

Fuck, where the fuck did they hear we were hunting? Unless they had been talking to one of the other guards before we had left, that would mean that they had heard it from one of the other girls. Damn it what else had they said about us? The door was pushed open again and we all stopped breathing as they entered the room, oblivious to our presence completely.

_"Wow I missed this room so much, our secret meadow sure is cool but there is nothing like a king sized memory foam bed all to yourself right girls?"_

Secret meadow? Is that where they were? I heard Rose's laugh and I made a face at Emmett's thoughts as she jumped onto the bed above him. The curtain was getting away from me slightly and I quickly grabbed it back to cover the lower half of my right leg before anything was exposed.

_"You know what? I might just go have a shower now girls."_

Bella, that was most definitely Bella's voice. This was just getting better and better wasn't it? I seemed to block out everything the two other girls said from then on as I imagined Bella and myself in a shower, dripping wet.. her kissing her way down my chest as I screamed out her name. God we could have such a good time together if she let me in, once she truly gave herself up to me I knew that she would never want to go back. I would treat her well.

_"Okay cool. Well I'm off then, I swear some of Jake's smell has rubbed off on me-" _WHAT? My whole body tensed as I heard the words escape her lips. Damn it did she really have to go and ruin my good mood. I knew that with the addition of Bella to my life, there would be a lot more jealousy floating around in the air; but I knew for a fact that there was no vampire guard who worked here called Jake. That could only mean one thing. _"-and it really stinks."_

_"Yeh sure, whatever. God you know if some of these clothes had anymore actual material on them, you would actually think they were normal! And we just can't have that here in the big whore house, can we?" True words there, pixie._

About a minute later, the bathroom was shut and both the other girls were out in different rooms, sorting out something to do with organisation. I didn't get it personally, I thought the rooms were great. "Pssst. Jazz?" Emmett whispered loudly, too loud to call it whispering in my opinion. "What?" He replied more quietly. "Can we get out now? I think we've heard all we need to know."

"Yeh okay, Edward you still with us?" My head popped into view to show my presence and I heard Emmett breath out heavily as he tried squeezing himself out from under the small gap of Rose's bed. "Edward next time, I shot gun the curtains." I laughed at him incredulously, "Next time?"

I sprang up to my feet, hopping onto the bed and making myself comfy. The three of us all seemed to be focusing on different things at this particular moment however so I didn't even try to start a conversation. I knew that since we had heard their conversation we wouldn't get any more personal information tonight, now we wanted them to know we were here. (Although we probably shouldn't mention the fact that we were in here earlier.)

It was obvious Jasper was focusing on Alice's feelings and breathing patters, and Emmett on Rose's heart beat and the sound of turning pages. I however was focusing on the fact that the shower had just turned off, and the sound of squeaking feet against the marble floor could be heard. That could only mean one thing; Bella was about to come out. I felt very self conscious all of a sudden and shifted my weight slightly, leaning on one arm as I ruffled my hair up; also ignoring my brothers' light chuckling.

The door handle rattled once before it slowly turned. I looked up and smiled as I saw one foot, followed by one very smooth long leg coming into my view. I already couldn't stop smiling as the rest of her perfect body appeared. Bella was looking down and it was at that very moment that the towel wrapped around her started to fall. My eyes were fixed to her face however as she looked up, straight into my widened, shocked, but also very pleased eyes.

Slowly I scanned up and down her body starting with her perfect collar bones. Next came her huge perky breasts, nipples still erect from her shower. I internally groaned as I saw her belly button and newly shaven pussy. I was apologizing in advance to my brothers. To Emmett because he would no doubt be filled with information of all the sick thoughts that were crossing my mind at this very second, and Jasper because he could feel every amount of lust I did. Sorry brothers, but this is the way that it has just got to be.

Bella was blushing and I just grinned. "And where were you last night Isabella?" She spluttered, her lips moving with no words coming out. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was naked in front of my brothers and I got insanely jealous... did she prefer them over me? I glanced over at Jasper and he was curiously staring back at me. She still hadn't answered however and it was only a sudden movement from the door on the right that caused all of us to turn the attention off of her.

Bella grabbed her towel and flung it over herself in the process as Alice skipped into the room, looking down at the huge pile of clothes in her hands. "Bella I've sorted out all the clothes, the space on the right is yours and the space on the left is mine-" The little pixie said as she came around the corner, instantly freezing and stopping mid sentence.

"Alice."

"Jasper.. wh-what-.. I mean, who-"

The door next to me open not a second later revealing the last of our girls, stumbling into the room and immediately standing straight and rigid, fear evident in her eyes. I ignored her and the pixie, turning back to face Bella. "Must I repeat my question Bella?" Her eyes flickered in between her friends. "Where were we? We were... out."

"Out where Bella? You were meant to be here, safe in the castle." She seemed to be stuck in a loop, her eyes scanning the room, avoiding me at all costs. I was about to go up to her when Rosalie stepped ahead of me and stood by Bella, followed by Alice. They all held hands, and I could see Bella squeezing Rose's hand gently. "We were out by the field, sun bathing at first.. but then it got dark and we decided to just watch the sunset and look at the stars. We fell asleep I guess and came here as soon as we woke up." Rose answered, calm and collected; Emmett sure found his match in that one.

That sounded reasonable enough, but what about this 'Jake' character? Somehow their story didn't quite all add up yet. "Are you sure there weren't any others with you?" I asked, acting bored as I looked down and cracked my knuckles. I heard Bella gulp, "Yes Edward, I am sure there was no one else there. Not anyone we knew about anyway."

"Is that so?" I said, grinning as I stood up. My brothers seemed to follow onto the idea as I approached them, heartbeats starting to raise. "Bella would you join me over here for a second please?" She seemed transfixed on looking at my face as she whispered out her answer. "Yes Edward." It was almost as if she was in a deep trance.

I patted the side of the bed next to me and she automatically sat, smart girl. She was looking down, crossing her legs and tugging at her towel. I wanted her to look at me. My hand was pulling her chin up before I even knew what I was doing. She gasped as she saw my face so close to hers. Her gaze slipped down to my lips and that was all the indication I needed before I slammed my mouth to hers. Bella moaned and I smiled around her lips as I put my hands into her hair, tugging lightly.

Our tongues seemed to mesh and slowly she started to relax as her body seemed to melt into mine. I felt her edging closer to me as I nibbled on her bottom lip, I had missed these lips so damn much and I couldn't get enough. Her tongue entered my mouth for the first time, sending a shudder of wanting through me, making me growl. I pulled her on top of me, not caring that she was making my trousers wet with water.. or was it water? I didn't even have time to laugh at my own joke as her towel fell below her collar bone.

I couldn't tell the answer to my question because I was just so entranced by the most heated make out session of my life I wasn't physically able to concentrate on anything else. Her legs tightened around mine as she pushed me down onto the bed, holding my arms above my head. I would be able to snap her arms in a second and get her off of me, but this side of her.. the dominant side I knew she had in her was just starting to come out.

Bella bombarded my neck with kisses, biting my earlobes and rubbing her core across my body, trying to get herself some friction. In the near distance I thought I heard something but automatically dismissed it. It started getting louder, and only then did I realise it sounded a little like my name. Bella dipped her tongue in my ear and licked her way across my jaw bone back into my mouth, I felt myself start to get too hard to bare it any longer as she stopped momentarily.

"Edward." The voice said again, louder this time. I simply grunted and I could feel Bella smiling around my lips. "Edward." The voice yelled in my ear and I jumped up, clutching Bella tightly in my arms. There was Emmett and Rose, grinning at eachother and laughing hysterically at us, too terrified to move or move or speak as we sat in a statuesque position. "You bitch Rose." Bella finally mumbled as she glared at one of her best friends.

"You little whore." Rose laughed at her. My eyes widened, waiting to see the angel in my arm's reaction to that comment. "Little crack hair beast." She growled, getting off of me and re wrapping the towel once more. "Fuck head mess up."

"Stupid cunt." I think it was at this point that I realized they were only joking with eachother. They laughed together and Rose hugged Bella. Alice pranced in from the closet, joining them in their little group hug. I would have loved the sight of three hot girls rubbing against one an other, but I was too busy laughing with Emmett at the dazed look on Jasper's face as he followed on from out of the closet. How the hell did they end up in the closet? I thought that they had been on the bed, how long was I out of my mind for?

"Shut up guys." He sighed, shaking his head in a feeble attempt to clear his mind of the affect these girls had on us. As he was looking back up at us, I saw his whole body freeze. What the hell? I immediately turned to look at the direction his eyes were fixed, and there were the guards running back over the fields. I sprang up and stood up next to the window, Emmett standing next to me hopefully blocking the girls from seeing anything suspicious outside.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rose laughed, popping her head up over Alice's. Hey at least I got the names down, right? "Nothing urm, Rose you should probably get dressed now. You girls need to go... and so do we for that matter." I hated that we had to do this, especially since we had only just started to have a good time together. "What? But you only just got here?" Alice asked, breaking from the hug and glaring at Jasper.

"What are you guys hiding behind there anyway?" Bella asked, ever the observant one out of the group. "Nothing Bells, don't worry." I grinned, leaning back even more as I subtly glided my hands around the curtains to draw them. "The guards are just returning from getting some more food for the kitchens that's all." I lied smoothly, like it was totally possible. The girls seemed to exchange a secret 'look' between one another. What was that about? I knew for a fact none of them had mind reading skills such as mine.

"Edward are you sure it's nothing to do with hunting?" Bella asked quietly, cocking her to one side. Shit, I forgot someone mentioned that to them. "Hunting? What are you talking about? The three of us are vegetarians anyway." I smiled out, internally laughing. I never thought I would actually be able to say that sentence out loud. "What?" she blurted out, seemingly distracted from her original point. I frowned at her, urging her to elaborate on her point slightly as she blushed once again.

She shook her head from side to side and sheepishly grinned at me. "I always thought of you guys as meat eaters I suppose." she recovered quickly, shocking even herself at the outburst. Normally I would have found the gesture very cute, but since I knew Carlisle would soon be coming back I knew there was no time for even the slightest bit of flirting or mucking about in anyway. I glanced out the window and saw that the coast was indeed clear. Even if they looked out now, they wouldn't be able to see anything but grass."Yes well, you thought wrong."

"You girls better get going now anyway, my brothers and I need to speak to Carlisle." Emmett said, also stepping away from the window. I saw all the girls shiver at the mere mention of his name. Rose looked out of the window anyway, just to see if our story matched up for herself; disappointment at the fact that she was faced with an empty field came to her face as she turned towards Alice. "Oh." Bella sighed, looking longingly at me.

"Well, what are we meant to be doing then?"I looked over at Jasper, I wasn't exactly sure myself. "You are to go down one floor to meet with the other girls, your stay might be more enjoyable here anyway if you all make some new friends." Jasper spoke out with a straight face. That really was the last thing I wanted them to do right now, I had a feeling that the others might not be so welcoming; especially if they saw them as a threat to their own positions here in the castle.

Alice seemed to start vibrating on the spot, her face scrunched up in disgust. Obviously I didn't want this to happen but her language was completely out of order. "No fucking way Jasper. Those girls are total b-" When had they got so comfortable around us that they thought it was okay to question our decisions? We were in charge here; Jasper needed to show that more, and soon.

"No arguments Alice." Jasper silenced her. "Its the first door on the left, you only need to spend two or three hours max with them before you have lunch. We might even join you, would you like that?" The girls all nodded their agreement to the idea, their heads bowed and eyes cast down to the floor. "Come on guys." Jasper muttered to us, not daring to look back into Alice's eyes, which just so happened to be tearing up ever so slightly at the previous conversation.

I followed my brothers out silently, walking out in front of Emmett. I knew that should have been the end of all discussion, but apparently these girls had us entranced; before Emmett shut the door I saw him wink at Rose and then grin like a fucking idiot as she blew him a kiss back. The door closed behind us all and I stopped Jasper grabbing his arm as I turned to face Emmett who was still holding the doorknob in his hand, smiling gently to himself and his thoughts.

_Well hell, at least our relationship was going good hey? Wait. Relationship? When the fuck did I get myself into a... relationship?_

Jasper seemed to pick up on his emotions just as well as I read his thoughts, he looked up to see my glare and gulped slightly as I started to speak. "You didn't, and we didn't." I said as I started to turn around to face Jasper. "And none of us are going to either."

* * *

**A/N- SO how did you like it? Is my writing still okay or have all my insane skills disappeared over the months? :P so now that the story is developing i just have a few questions i would like to ask my fans! Alright so now that I have got a clearer idea of the plot and know that most of you would like Jake to be good 80 percent of the time and bad 20 percent of the time, I think I can somehow manage to wind that all into the story.**

**I only have one question this week and it ISNT definitely going to happen- Do you want, perhaps.. ONLY IF one of the girls gets raped.. who do want it to be? Bella, rose or alice? Pick only one please.**

**And thats it! so answer the questions in your review! you know i luuurrrrvv them ;) plus i have already written the next chapter you know? i am just waiting till i get.. hmmm... how many reviews? Its a secret! so if you want me to post it, comment on it! xxxxxx love you all xxxxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**I do love how the triplets got rejected SO BAD, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**X**


	8. Bitches

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.  
No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

**A/N- this chapter is dedicated to butterfliesarecool (.net/u/1943051) She is an amazing writer and a brilliant friend and thank you to you reviewers out there! Thank you for the support. I love you all x**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bitches  
**  
**BPOV  
**  
Edward walked away from me without even glancing back in my general direction and I couldn't help the small frown that graced my face as soon as he went out of view. His gaze was fixed on Jasper, focusing on taking the exact same line that his brother had. I wondered for a moment if they had simply forgotten to say goodbye, that they thought they had already exchanged a hug and a kiss from us before they left. But who was I trying to fool? Of course they didn't do that. I was the fool to think that a man like Edward would ever want to do that to me.

What did puzzle me, however, was the exchange between Rosalie and Emmett. He had been the last one to leave us, winking subtly at my friend as she basked in all the attention that she was receiving. Rose was a little like a sponge in that sense, once she got her latches into something she didn't want to let go until it was forced away from her, and she took the opportunity to soak up any knowledge that she could until she couldn't take anymore. I always admired that quality, but right now I couldn't get past the fact that I was insanely jealous; I admitted that.

As soon as the door closed, Rose sighed and fell backwards onto her bed, smiling and squeezing her eyes shut in pure joy of the magical moment that she had just experienced. "He's perfect guys.", she whispered out; almost too quiet for us to hear. I wondered if it was meant for anyone else at all, for if it wasn't for the fact that you could hear a pin drop in our room, it would have been almost inaudible to any human ears.

I smiled meekly at her, not knowing at all what to say, but Alice just snorted in response. "Hardly Rose." She muttered as she stalked into the bathroom, shaking her head and trying to re-do her hair to her satisfaction. I'm not really sure what had happened in that closet with Jasper, but she had come out looking like she ahd stuck her hand in an electric socket. Well it was that or maybe Jasper just simply couldn't keep his hands off of her for a prolonged period of time.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean Mary-Alice?" Rose snapped at her, leaning back up and resting on her elbows. "Jealous are we?" she smirked, just to egg the argument on even more. The fact that she had used Alice's full name meant that this was not going to end well. Even at home, however, there had always been a joking edge to both of there tones as they spoke, because we knew that we could never have a proper argument with each other. This was different however... it was almost like they weren't even themselves.

Alice came back around the corner positively fuming. "No R-o-s-a-l-i-e, I'm just putting some reality back into this fucked-up situation that you have created in your mind, the one that you think you have."

"I repeat, what the fuck does that mean?" Rose cursed, standing up face to face with Alice. It was more in Rose's natural personality to talk like this, but by seeing my best friend turn switches on everything she had been for the past ten years was more than unnerving to me. I got in between them both, putting my hands on both of their arms. "Seriously guys? Why are you fighting? Just sit back down and stop acting like such babies." I scolded them, struggling a little as I tripped over the corner of the carpet.

Rose looked like she was about to retaliate to my peace making skills when Alice spoke up, effectively cutting her off. "Look I'm sorry Rose okay? I'm just really, urggh I don't know. I just have one of those bad feelings whenever we are around them." The malice in her voice had evaporated into thin air as her words became hushed, a more forgiving approach making its presence known as the pressure she was exerting on my hand subsided to nothing.

Their expressions both softened slightly and they backed away from me, letting me know the fight wasn't going to go any further, or getting any more serious. "Rose you know I love you like a sister, I just don't want to see you get too attached. I just have a feeling that if any of us start developing any feelings for these guys we are all going to get seriously hurt, both emotionally and physically. This whole situation just isn't normal or natural in the world we used to live in. The same rules just don't apply anymore."

Alice finished talking, her arms crossed awkwardly around her body and her hair now lying reasonably flat against her scalp. I smiled and hugged her lightly, truly touched by her earlier words. She had always thought of everyone else before herself and my smile only grew as I felt Rose join in with us. With her mouth resting gently by Alice's ear she whispered her apologies over and over, her being the trigger point in the entire argument. "Sorry I over reacted Alice." she muttered. I felt a slight drop of moisture fall on my shoulder and realised that Rose was actually crying.

This was one of the very few times in my life that I had been surprised by my friend's emotional boundaries, and the amount of strength and energy it took out of us to fight with each other. We were barely surviving being here right now as close friends, and if we started arguing more and more over time we had no chance left on earth. "It's okay babe. I know they seem like the perfect guys, but let's face it. This is one seriously nightmarish situation don't you think?"

Alice darkly laughed out her response as I nodded grimly, my thoughts scanning back over the past few days of our stay here so far. _Dungeons, forests, kidnapping, metal doors and chains_... I shuddered. I wasn't really sure what to expect for today, tomorrow... the next year. Would it get better over time? Or would they only increase the amount of work we had to do, increase the intensity of the punishments we were to face if we should do anything wrong. I sighed to myself, trying to clear my mind for more than thirty seconds.

"I suppose, but if it weren't for the circumstance we're in..."

"Then yes, they would be the 'one in a million'-"

"Make your heart race-"

"Fireworks when you kiss-"

I paused for a second and huffed out a gulp of air that I hadn't even realised that I had been holding. "Most perfect guys ever." I finished off for my friends, their rant leading into dangerous territory which would do just the opposite of making us forget about them in anything short of a romantic way. I was silent now, burying my head into Alice's shoulder wishing more than ever that we could just escape the fate that would surely catch up to us at any second. Every time we took a step forward, it was like we were knocked two steps back.

"Aww guys." Rose cried out, trying to cheer up the situation. "Let's not ruin our make up yeh? Come on, lets get changed." She said aloud to us, gripping onto to my shoulder tightly as she squeezed. "It'll be fun Bella, don't worry." she whispered in my ear before Alice began squealing like she had won the best news of our 'trip' so far. I blanked out as they both looked over at the huge closet at exactly the same time before looking directly back at me; both of them grinning from ear to ear all over again. I was so fucked.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later we decided we couldn't delay the inevitable situation any longer, and started to make our way down to the girls 'hang out' chamber. I inwardly groaned, for many reasons actually:

Firstly, because I couldn't believe we were being forced to actually go socialize with these slags, who would no doubt try to start a fight with us the whole time we were there. Edward and his brothers may not be the perfect knight in shining armour gentlemen, but did they not realise that us spending time with these girls could actually be damaging to our minds. I mean, we're talking about serious permanent mental damage here; who knows what will go down in that room and what nonsense they're talking about at this very second.

Secondly, because I can't believe that Edward could be such a jerk sometimes. Even though he may or may not possibly be human, it still didn't give him or any of the creepy followers the right to treat us like shit. Or treat us anyway near the standard they had been treating us since we had been stuffed inside those limos on the motorway. Plus his mood swings were seriously starting to get to me.

I was considering that maybe Edward was just like one of those deep mysterious characters that I read about in books all the time; you know the ones I'm talking about don't you? That deeply gorgeous, troubled writer with many hidden secrets in his dark life as he finds love in woman and in his work. Alright, maybe that wasn't quite how 'The Cullens' were, but you can sort of see where I am coming from, right?

Thirdly, I could already feel these new shoes starting to give me blisters on both feet. Why did Alice have to pick some annoyingly thin stilettos for the three of us? It wasn't that they were the tallest of shoes, or had the biggest wedges or were the most elaborately decorated and glitzy. They just had very thin 'invisi-straps' as Alice liked to call them, so thin that you almost can't see them from a distance. The point of this strap? I have no idea, why couldn't you just have a normal pump court shoe?

I sighed and then quickly smiled as Alice turned back around to look at me before shutting the door behind us all. Rose led the three of us on our way as we made our way down the cold, stone hallways, heels clattering and sending out a constant flow of echoes throughout each area in which we passed.

There had been a short delay when we were exiting the room when Alice had caught sight of a large lock, however, that made our exit even more rushed than it should have been. We were confused to the fact of whether we were meant to lock it or not, or if we had already been given a key to our own rooms. After much deliberation though, Rose made the sensible suggestion that we ask teh boys about it later, although it was probable that the guards had full control over us. They were allowed to lock us in or lock us out as pleased.

Rose and myself had literally no say in the matter of what we were wearing, and I had a feeling it was going to stay like that for a while, however long that was actually going to be. With an unlimited supply of clothes that was basically the equivalent of an internet search engine, Alice would not rest until we had worn everything we 'owned' once before we were ever to wear something again. According to Alice, that was like buying second hand stuff, and what was the point of buying a cow when you can get the milk for free, right?

Alice had strategically placed us all in 'acceptable clothes for our body shapes' as she so called it. I just thought you chose your size, tried it on, and if it looked good then you would wear it... but apparently it isn't nearly as simple as that. University was not only the place where we had all become really close, but it was also where Alice had first got his inspiration for fashion and clothes after being in charge of the local charity fashion show, being a director to the sets and a designer for over a quarter of the clothes.

She never looked back.

Rose was curvy and feminine, a perfect body shape. I couldn't help but look her body up and down as she walked in front of me, butt softly swaying. She was wearing dark blue, daisy duke shorts that outlined her ass to the skin, followed up by a silver low V-cut top that dipped down into the hollow between her breasts. It had detailed sequins and beads running down the neckline and across both sides, an intricate pattern that trailed down beneath the shorts.

I thanked god that we were being a little more casual in our dress today, it was horrific going in blind the other day. We were literally thrust into the deep end with no safety floats whatsoever, also known as instructions as to what we were actually doing after being kidnapped and put into a stranger's castle. I flinched as I saw the four inch heels that looked dangerous if I were to be perfectly honest, but we were all wearing them so I didn't feel any pity for Alice for once. Not that either of my friends needed pity, they could walk fine in them. It was me that caused the cataclysmic disasters everywhere I walked.

The pixie had opted to wear a skin tight, short, white dress that made her look a little taller and her legs yards longer. It was pulled in at the top and at the butt, by flowed out a little in the middle creating an illusion of a curvier figure that I knew Alice had always secretly wanted. She had style I could give her that, and it wasn't much different to what we might have worn out clubbing on another occasion, but this wasn't clubbing was it? It was a casual meeting with a few strangers who we had heard bitching about us earlier.

I couldn't help but subconsciously pull my skirt down just a bit as we started to descend the grand staircase. Alice had put me in another short skirt that started at my panty line and finished just below my butt. On top I had an off the shoulder white top, with rips down the sleeves. It was from an american couture company called Wildfox, we had found a number of their items in our drawers from them and I had been quite thrilled with the vast selection. It was a little more quirky and punk rock than the other clothes, yet still held an incredibly sexy appeal to it without trying too hard.

I actually quite liked the top, the only difference is normally I would have to wear jeans with it. I missed my jeans.

"Bella?"

"Hm, what?" I asked, suddenly coming out of my day dreaming state and looked up to see Rose, her body pointed slightly towards the right of me. I recognised the heavy double doors immediately and my mouth twitched as I heard mumbled conversations coming from within. The last time we had been here I had almost been kicked in an attempt to restrain my friends from doing exactly what I had wanted to do. Suddenly I realised how right Alice's earlier reaction to Jasper's words had been when he announced the news.

"Nothing, Alice just thought you were out of it for a second. What were you thinking about?" I looked over her shoulder to see Alice crouched down over her shoes, gently loosening the death strap before she lost all circulation to her foot. "Urm, nothing. Just comparing this place and home... and what we would be doing just about now." Rose smiled sadly at me and linked her arm through mine, I cocked my head to the side and frowned at her, she only tightened her grip. Rose was never one to cling to others.

"Shut up Bells, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it so there will be someone there to support me and hold me back so I don't kill one of the single brain-celled bitches in there." her voice shook as she snarled up at the door. I suddenly realised her hidden meanings behind the gesture and forgot all about the new vulnerable Rose that this place had created before me. The day Rose lost her vivaciousness was the day I lost all future hope for myself and friends.

One Alice had gotten up we all signalled that we were ready to go in before she giggled, her twinkling laugh echoing slightly as she opened the door in front of us; she pushed it forwards and quickly grabbed my arm before we even had a chance to take a step into the room, effectively heaving Rose inside after me. I did a quick once over of the room, and immediately realised that all the chit-chat had stopped the moment we had entered. There were maybe thirty or so other girls in here right now? And every single one was glaring our way.

"What the fuck are you cows looking at?" Rose hissed out. "Get back to whatever the fuck you were doing." I wasn't shocked by Rose's choice of words, but I was surprised by the shear volume that they were presented at, making me jump backwards a little. Some of the girls looked shocked and immediately turned away from her intensive stare, ducking there heads together and starting to chatter. Others only glared more, rolling there eyes, but eventually turning back around.

I guess we can separate the weak from the strong already then. "Guys look, it's our gold cushions." I mumbled as I nudged Alice over towards the right hand side of the room. "Oh yeh! I bet they're still for us." She smiled as we started to walk across the room, Rose tightening her grip on my arm and making me flinch slightly, knowing that there would be a bruise forming there in a matter of minutes. Luckily there was a simple enough path to get over to our space, I didn't really want to be accidentally stepping on someone's hand and starting a fight. And knowing me, I would.

Just before we got to our spot I saw another part of the room, with a whole other section of girls in it. I was never really good at mental arithmetic at school, so I knew there was no point me trying to do a random headcount at sight. Using a good educated guess however, there were easily over forty girls in both sections; probably closer to fifty.

The separated group weren't looking at us, however, so my gaze quickly turned away before I was found out openly staring at them. I tried not to look back over there as Alice pulled me one last time over the floor and I sighed in relief at the space in front of me. "Pillow sweet pillow, right guys?" I grinned.

"You dork Bella." Alice said as she scooted over and made her self comfortable, resting her head against the wall. I couldn't help but laugh, for some one so small, she sure could take up a hell of a lot of room. "Budge over Pixie." I groaned at her, as Rose suddenly lay down next me, leaving me squashed in the middle of them. "Thanks guys, real helpful." But nevertheless I found myself smiling as I got pulled downwards to join my best friends, forgetting completely about the many stares we were receiving as our care free and joyful personalities shone out among the others.

* * *

"No way Alice! Catwoman would so win against Dracula!" Rose screamed in laughter as we debated super hero powers. "Yeh Dracula may have fangs, but Catwoman has flexibility and stamina, remember?" I snorted in laughter at their antics, we had been having pointless conversations for about an hour now and I was already starting to get bored. From what I could see there weren't any clocks in the hall but I was guessing that it was about midday.

There was a large amount of sunlight pouring into the room, blinding several girls with the intensity of it. Fortunately or spots were located behind the wall, the light passing straight by us. My eyes flickered quickly around the room and I was pleased to see only a few groups were staring now, and nobody seemed to be paying any real attention to what we were saying anymore. The first ten minutes had been hell, Rose swore more times than I would care to share, but the constant flow of gossip was seriously aggravating and I was glad it had stopped.

I quickly remembered the other groups from when we had entered, and what was hopefully in a very subtle way, looked over my shoulder at them. They all seemed to be in exactly the same potitions as they were an hour ago, or was that just me? They had their heads down and weren't speaking to one an other, either staring off at walls or in their own little worlds.

What the fuck happened to them?

"What was that Bella?" Rose asked and I jumped backwards, hand on heart. Fuck did I say that aloud? "Not funny Rose, that scared me half to death!" I breathed loudly through my nose as I flicked a loose strand of hair clear from my face, pulling it all to one side as I shook my head at how jumpy I was lately. Rose and Alice seemed to ignore me however, and looked behind me to see what had had me so distracted. I saw Alice's eyes widen in shock.

"Dude, what happened to them? They look like statues." Rose mumbled, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. A sudden flash of the three boys appeared in my mind but I quickly pushed it away, they wouldn't be the cause of so much pain right? I know Carlisle said that eventually everyone learned their place, and I remember Felix saying something about us learning to be the perfect slaves. We wouldn't speak unless spoken to, me wouldn't be moved unless ordered to, our masters would own our bodies.

I think now I knew what he meant. "I don't know, but I don't really want to find out either. Come on Alice just forget it, stop staring." I was sure my theory was probably correct but I didn't want to bring it up right now, especially considering we were all so happy and I was sure there were a few people hovering around unnecessarily. She sighed and looked over at me. "Alright Bella, but remember next time when you are thinking some smart thing up in that big brain of yours, you have to share-"

"Ahem." Alice stopped mid sentence and the three of us looked behind Rose to see three girls, hands on hips staring at us. "I'm Fiona and these are my sisters Flavia and Felicity. Are you guys new here?"

Did they seriously just stop us in the middle of a conversation to talk to us? I never knew someone could scrape in that badly. "No shit sherlock." Rose mumbled, I saw Fiona's eyes narrow ever so slightly. "That's cool I guess. So what are you talking about? Mind if we join you?" What the fuck? Who the hell did these girls think they are?

"Actually we were in the middle of a conversation, maybe some other time." I said, more hostile than originally intended. Woah, where did that come from? I swear this place is messing with my general emotions, or maybe I just felt threatened knowing they had been here longer than us. I saw the girls gasp softly, and soon they were all frowning looking at eachother. I then realized that the room was once again, focused on the six of us. "No need to be so bloody rude, Jessica was right. You three are nothing but-"

"Nothing but what?" Rose asked angelically, in a voice which was about two octaves too high from her normal voice, like we were the most innocent people in the world. We all looked at each other in shock at the voice, Alice and I snorted at Rose's gobsmacked face. Even she can't believe that just came out of her mouth. Now I don't exactly know what ran through our minds at that point, but next thing I know the three of us are laughing hysterically, tears streaming down our faces.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Felicity? I think she was called, said. It only fueled us on more. Between sudden intakes of breath Rose managed to stutter out a reply. "Well-" snort, "look at the three of you." I started laughing even harder, and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. "What are you talking about?" She said again, angry at the obvious lack of respect that we had for each of them. Even through my tears I didn't need to know that all eyes were on us.

"You three-" Alice muttered, finally catching up with her breath, "are seriously fucked up in the head."

"And nobody in their right minds would hook up with you." Rose finished, a solid smirk on her face as she wiped the tears falling down her cheeks away with her fingers. The room was full of activity suddenly, except the statues of the girls who didn't even seem to notice anything had happened. Girls were either backing away, not wanting to be part of the hysterics that were probably going to occur very soon, smart choice. Or they seemed to be forming a sort of circle around us, watching to see what happened next.

"You little slut." Fiona growled, lunging at Rose who was still lying down on the pillows. Even with Rose's awesome fighting skills and quick reflexes I don't think she could have done anything to stop her. So I jutted my foot out and kicked her hard in the stomach. Everyone went silent as the very skinny girl cried out in pain, holding her stomach and breathing hard. Her sisters eyes had gone wide. "You cunt!" Flavia yelled, but Alice and Rose were already on their feet, protecting me and protecting themselves from any harm coming to us.

My eyes had time to look at the other girls around us, they weren't cheering or anything, but was it crazy to say they seemed to smile more whenever Alice or Rose managed to hit one of the triplets? Maybe these girls had a bad reputation or something? I was quickly on my feet, and just as I reached the spot they were fighting at, I saw Felicity fall down to the ground with a bloody nose. My friends high-fived eachother and grinned over at me.

Normally I was against violence of any kind against anyone. But this castle had me fighting for my life, literally; and I didn't regret one second of the past events or hitting three girls whose combined body weight would probably still weigh less than Emmett by himself. Flavia scuttled over to Fiona and put her head on her knee, supporting her and wiping her hair off her face. "You guys are going to pay for this." she chuckled darkly. "Just wait until our boys hear what you did to the favorites in the castle."

I heard an echo of snorts and chuckles coming from the crowd. "As if Flavia." and "You're delusional.", were some of the sentences I managed to pick up on. Another Bella Swan theory proven correct: the other girls definitely didn't like them. I linked my arms with my friends anyway, and we were about to sit down once again when I heard Fiona speak out. "Don't worry about it sister, it doesn't matter what they think. We'll still know the truth about what happened yesterday. We still know how the boys all came running to us." she chuckled.

Rose turned ever so slowly, with the look that literally showed off the expression 'if looks could kill', people seemed to back away from her, and even Fiona looked momentarily scared. "What the fuck do you just think you said?" she asked again, baring her teeth and cracking her knuckles.

"You heard m-me, yesterday-"

The doors slammed against the walls and the girls seemed to magically flow back to their seats at once, including the three broken sluts. I looked up to see none other than Darius standing there with two guards either side of him. His gaze had not shifted from Rose, Alice and myself... and I had a feeling it was something to do with why we were still standing up. "You girls sure cause a reaction wherever you go don't you?" He smirked, shaking his head at us.

I noticed that he was wearing exactly the same clothes as he had been wearing yesterday, apart from the addition of a black floor length cape and a long black cane. (The kind that you would see snobby Italian mafia holding in those old films). Maybe he was going for a more gothic kind of look today? But even so, I swear I had never actually seen someone wear an actual cape in my whole life; well apart from halloween when a couple of the local kids dressed up as vampires. Obviously this situation was a mile off those childhood memories however.

"Of course sir." Rose smiled, proud of her work. He grinned back at her as the rest of the hall looked on in shock. "I think I understand why they like you so much-" why who? "-come now, follow me. You were to have lunch with them, no?" I smiled, oh right! More Edward time for Bella. Wait a second, does that mean he was talking about the boys liking us a lot? Or was he just part of some scheme that Carlisle had set up so we would fall willingly at their feet and offer ourselves up on a silver platter.

We immediately started walking over to them, permanent grins on our faces. The guards exited, followed by Darius. I couldn't help but turn back one more time to see Rose flip off the shocked Fiona, who now seemed extremely confused at the situation that had unfolded in front of all the slave girls and themselves. I laughed along with Alice, and then saw the guards turn back around to face us with appreciative smirks. Darius walked on ahead slightly, not seeming to care about what the guards did to us. So much for him acting friendly towards us...

"So, you three must be Bella, Alice and Rose then?" A rather large, strongly built one said, brushing his cold fingers down Rose's back. She had learnt not to pull away, we didn't want to cause any trouble. "Yes we are." I said stubbornly, looking forwards and keeping a straight face even though my emotions were running backwards and forwards to the extreme. For some reason I felt a bit safer knowing that we were getting closer and closer to the boys with every step that we took; but being alone with them unnerved me nevertheless.

"Ahh, and you must be Bella then." The smaller, lankier one said, gripping my shoulder and collar bone tightly. "So very pretty, so very eat-able." he sighed, whispering in my ear, annunciating both parts of that last word in an attempt to get a reaction out of me. He got one.

I felt a jolt of panic run through me, but not before the door at the end of the hall way got slammed open, also shocking the guards and making them step away from us. Out stepped Emmett, and I couldn't help but feel plently relieved, while all the drama had been going on I didn't even seem to notice Darius had left. Where did he go?

"Mark, Carl, I can take it from here thank you." he snarled viciously. "Of course sir, sorry to intrude." With that they turned and started walking back, turning the corner... and then they were gone. I breathed out at the same that that the murderous face Emmett once had disappeared and was replaced with a cheeky grin and a glimmer in his eye. "Come on girls, we have a surprise for you." Rose seemed to glow as she all but sprinted over to him, Alice and I simply rolled our eyes at eachother and shortly followed in step.

I turned the corner, ignoring Rose and Emmett making goo-goo eyes at eachother and stepped through the gap into the room. I gasped lightly and heard the all too familiar, panty wetting, light chuckle come from across the room. The room was dimly lit by candles, and all the curtains were shut creating the most sensual effect over the room. I had learned with the little time that we had together, that I knew when Edward was near to me, what his eyes felt like on me and what his touch felt like when we were close together.

I felt like I was slowly becoming addicted to him.

My eyes turned to Edward, shirtless as normal, laying back on a chaise-lounge. He looked 'eatable', just like the guard had told me not a moment ago. I smiled at him once before I looked over at Alice who was dreamily, openly staring at Jasper. As soon as he beckoned for her to come over she obeyed without a second glance my way and I couldn't help but giggle lightly at my friend's antics. Rose and Emmett had finally broken out of their staring contest and had made their way past me to sit next to Edward.

The daydream of thoughts I was in all came to a close as soon as I felt Edward's smoldering gaze on me, of course I was right but there was nothing better than catching his eyes onto mine. It felt like he could read my soul, like I was an open book in front of him and so I quickly averted my eyes as soon as I could, loving the distraction of watching his movements. He pulled lightly on his hair followed by him curling his perfectly long finger at me, silently dragging me over to him.

I cautiously sat next to him, not talking, just looking in his eyes. My vision wasn't quick enough to notice his smirk before he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me on top of his lap. I gasped, completely surprised by the action, but giggled lightly at his behaviour as soon as I hit his lap as he lightly let me down. I don't know what came over me but I kissed him lightly on the forehead, I don't know what possessed me to do it, but it just felt... normal. I thought I had gone a little too far when he froze beneath me, but my fears washed away as soon as he grinned at me.

"Nice to see you ladies could join us." He said mainly to me, effectively breaking the silence and leaving all five pairs of eyes on him. "No problem." I blushed out, not that we had a choice whether we came or not. (Although even if we did have the choice it was pretty obvious what we would have picked. Get abused in a hall full of girls, or spend time with the godlike creature that I was currently sitting on. Hard choice, right?) Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the room and all the boys grinned, "Well, are you guys going to eat or not then?"

"Huh?" Rose asked, not even noticing the enormous table of food behind her, only focusing on the way Emmett's muscles rippled as he moved or talked. "Rose, look." Alice laughed along with me as she motioned to it with her index finger, and Rose turned slowly and grinned as she saw all the food. "Nice." she moaned, and immediately turned around from Emmett and grabbed an apple. I saw Emmett pout. Sorry dude, when Rose is hungry nothing can stop her. I chuckled again and noticed Edward stiffen under me as I sent vibrations through both of our bodies. This could be more fun than I thought...

We each got given a plate by the guys and I slowly started to eat, leaning over the table and grabbing a piece of chicken making sure my butt ground itself deep into his lap as I moved. I was secretly grinning from ear to ear, but acted completely innocent on the outside. Payback was a bitch, I think someone had said that to me recently and I was going to learn to live by that. I moaned as I licked the juice from my fingers from the tomato I had just eaten. "This is really good guys." I giggled as I 're-adjusted' my position, moving my hips slowly around in a circular motion.

"Agreed." Rose said, finally putting her plate down and relaxing into Emmett's chest, his hands immediately wrapped their way across her waist like it was a second nature to the both of them, something that they had done on numerous occasions like they just fit together.

"Aren't you guys going to have any?" Alice asked suddenly, sitting upright with Jasper's arm around her petite shoulders. "Yep, Edward you must try this salad because you can't eat the meat right?" I added for effect since I still wasn't 100 percent convinced from out earlier conversation in the room. He leant forward so his mouth was near my ear, I felt his breathe on my neck and I shivered at the cool sensation that was so similar to what I had felt in my vivid dream when in the meadow. "Sorry love, we already ate."

"Oh.. okay." I mumbled, giving up and just lying backwards onto him like Rose had done before. This time I really did need to change position however, so I lifted my hips one more time and gently placed them back down, trying not to do anything to sexual. "I swear if you do that again Bella..." Edward growled quietly in my ear, "I won't be payed responsible for any of the things I am going to do to you right this very second." I felt myself grow with lust at his animalistic side, and just smirked lightly to myself, radiating with my new found confidence.

I guess I was never one to get away with doing things, but with Edward I was going to have to be extra careful. It was like he picked up on every single detail of my life, things that I didn't even notice myself. "So how did your talk with Carlisle go?" Rose asked, looking backwards into Emmett's eyes. They darkened ever so slightly and he flinched, "Not too well..." I wasn't really the top in my class in biology, but I swear a human's eye colour can't change. I had accepted that we were part of something paranormal now, we just needed to find out the details that went along with it.

After that we left the subject of Carlisle alone, an awkward silence falling over us. "And your talk with the girls? Any new friends?" Jasper asked. Alice snorted while Rose and I just chuckled darkly. I was about to make some smart mouthed remark about the triplets before I thought better of it, not wanting to sound like a bitch, Rose seemed to remember what had been said in the hall, however, and never the shy one she spoke out her mind to all of us.

"Oh yeh, there were just some really chirpy girls called Fiona, Felicity and F- whatever her name is. Anyway, they were right cows." She mumbled, I nodded in agreement. Edward seemed to stiffen completely under me and I wondered what was wrong. I knew for a fact that I had been sitting almost as still as a statue since he had whispered in my ear, so I knew it wasn't my movements that were troubling him, it was Rose's words wasn't it?

"Oh really? And what did they say to you?" Edward gulped. "Nothing much, just that we were 'stealing' you or something stupid like that." I mumbled as Emmett tried to feed Rosalie another red apple, tempting her to the point at which she just rolled her eyes at him and bit into it while he was still holding it in between his giant fingers. "Oh right." Edward sighed and relaxed once again, moving his hand up my hip, edging the fabric of my top up ever so slightly to reveal my belly button.

However good it felt agaonst my flushed skin, I ignored his roaming hands and concentrated on the fact he was trying to stray me away from the subject. "Should there be anything we need to know Edward?" I asked innocently enough, gazing up into his eyes lazily as his finger flicked momentarily below my skirt, breaking me from my thoughts and making me want to jump his bones. His posture remained relaxed and he smiled. "Of course not." And I guess that would just have to do for now.

We stayed silent for no more than two minutes, simply enjoying each others company. I constantly found myself thinking about something, but for the first time I let my mind clear. I wondered if Edward had ever been to the meadow? I would sure like to take him up there some time in the future, after he had, you know? Popped my cherry or whatever you want to call it. "So what is the plan for the rest of the day then Jazz?" Alice spoke up, vibrating on the spot with excitement.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, "Well normally we wouldn't know, you would find out from Jane or Heidi, your managers, what you would be doing for the day. But today we each have something special planned for each of you girls." he smirked along with Emmett. We had managers? I had a sudden surge of pride, but then realised that most of the girls were most likely to have exactly the same conditions as we had. But it was a nice thought to think we were special for that short space of time.

I felt Edward smile behind me and I couldn't help but feel curious all of a sudden. "And what would that be then?"

"Don't worry about it love, you'll love it." Was it weird that I was getting turned on by him simply saying words such as 'love'? Especially when he called me by that name, he would be the first in my life to ever give me an intimate nickname like that. I loved it too.

"How do you know we'll love it?" Rose asked cautiously, not knowing whether or not she wanted the answer. The boys all laughed lightly, almost as if they were sharing a private joke. "Babe, you better love it cause you're going to be doing a lot of it in the future." What were they- oh... the whole 'sex' thing right? I suddenly got very nervous and my head flicked towards Alice who was staring right back at me in horror. Shit shit shit! Rose wasn't making eye contact and was staring down at the ground, frowning gently.

I was about to speak out when a flow of calming waves surrounded me like my own personal security blanket. I forgot everything I was going to say and sighed in content as I hugged Edward around the neck and breathed in his delicious scent. "Steady on Jasper, don't want them to fall asleep on us." Edward said lightly. I didn't have the power to be confused over his words... I physically couldn't be. I was too relaxed.

Edward sure did have a gorgeous voice though.

"What are we doing tonight Edward?" I asked lazily, propping my head up on his solid chest, turning myself around so I was now straddling and lying on top of him, rather than away from him. "You're beautiful you know that?" He stuttered, grazing his finger down my jaw, neck and collar bone. "Don't try and distract me." I smiled, blinking heavily. When did I get so sleepy? It was like these feelings didn't belong to me but still managed to control my body, like a toxic virus seeping into my body.

"Jazz seriously, loosen up." I heard Emmett say from my right, but I was too focused tracing the outlines of Edward's muscles to realise. My emotions seemed to slowly come back and I once again focused on my man. "So... do you have an answer or are you going to play the mystery card on me?" I huffed playfully. He gasped theatrically, covering his mouth with his hand. "And do that to precious little Bella? Never." He grinned, squeezing me tighter to him so my breasts rubbed against his chest.

My nippled pebbled a little underneath his touch and I waited, lifting my eyebrow and biting my lip. His gaze turned down and I saw him groan. "Alright then, I'll tell you." Biting the lip... future note, whenever you want something this is the perfect move to use. "First, I thought maybe you might join me in the white room at the north of the basement, it is rarely ever used and personally I have only been in there once myself."

"Sounds nice, what's so special about it then?"

"Its completely white, and I mean everything. Plus, according to Carlisle it has one of the biggest and comfiest beds in the whole castle. Then maybe, if you still had some energy left in you we could take a little stroll outside on the fields. If you'd like that is?" I nodded immediately to the second part of his sentence. However the first part left my stomach churning. I frowned lightly but soon felt Edward touching the spot between my eyes and pulling down. "Don't frown, I promise to make you as comfortable as possible. It's something I promise you won't easily forget."

"I doubt I ever will." I muttered as quietly as I could, yet he still somehow managed to hear it and chuckled. "You're very cute Bella."

"And you are a total mystery Edward."

"Let's keep it that way shall we?"

I mentally prepared myself for what was shortly going to come my way. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but that was only natural right? I couldn't believe my first time was going to be with someone like Edward... it all just felt too much like a dream. I hoped to God I would never wake up.

* * *

**A/N- ****Next chapter as you may have guessed will be the girls first times. so sorry for this boring chapter, but the next one is where everything all starts to get interesting! I am now super dedicated to this story and will be hoping that I will have an update atleast one a week. normally on weekends mind you :P I do still have a lot of work to be getting along with during the week and I am sorry I don't have enough time for you guy!**

**Thank you to everyone who has been answering my questions in the reviews! it means a lot to know who is truly a fan and who isn't :P and i also just like to know what you think whether it is good bad or just constructive. Anyway, my question for you guys this week is.. whose POV do you like better so far. Edward's or Bella's? Thank you xxx love you all, stay well and keep reading! xxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**I do love how the girls can be such bitches when they want, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)  
**  
**XXXX  
**  
**XX  
**  
**X**


	9. Stop Lying

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.  
No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

**A/N- this chapter is dedicated to amberloves1D and butterfliesarecool. They are both amazing writers and brilliant friends and thank you to you reviewers out there! Thank you for the support. I love you all and wouldn't be here without you xxx**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stop Lying**  
**  
EPOV  
**  
Lunch was everything it could have been. We laughed, we talked and Bella flirted with me like her life depended on it; she was cute when she tried to please me. I let out a slight laugh as I walked down the stairs alone, Jasper and Emmett were getting their own rooms prepared for their evenings with their own girls. We had all agreed to meet up in the main hall after we had all finished; that was unless the girls wanted to have another round... who were we to deny them?

_"You're very cute Bella."_

_"And you are a total mystery Edward."_

_"Let's keep it that way shall we?"_

My mind was reeling, repeatedly going over every single word that came out from between her perfect red lips. The problem was I didn't want to be a mystery to her anymore, I wanted to be everything to her: emotionally, psychologically and physically, and I had absolutely no idea why that was. This time last week my brothers and I had been gushing at the thoughts of our seemingly perfect lives and all the luxuries that came with it. Now I wasn't so sure.

Only a moment ago my brothers and I had left the three girls alone in the lounge room that we had had lunch in. This time I made sure to smile warmly at Bella before I closed the doors behind us, I think she was getting a bit frustrated at my huge array of mixed signals. I mean, I know I would too and she needed to know that she was special and that she meant just as much to me as Rose did to Emmett. This was turning out to be more than just a 'virgin' experience for us boys.

That's what worried me though, wasn't it?

As soon as the doors had shut there was a mass amount of whispering going on from within, however we decided to let them be and not listen; resulting in my brothers and I parting ways with our hands over our ears. They needed to sort this out themselves, I am sure this would all be very emotional for them all. I could tell by the way Jasper seemed to hunch forward as a wave of anxiety hit him, directed from the emotions of Alice. It seemed that he was more sensitive to her than he was even to us, I only wish it was the same with my mind reading skills and Bella.

Vampire hearing was hard to block out however and when I heard certain words like 'white room', 'scared' and 'growling' coming from a panicking Bella it was hard not to listen just a little bit. My mind wondered forwards to tonight though, so I managed to block most of the words out as I started running to make as much room between us as I possibly could. It would only be a matter of time before one of the other slave girls let the vampire secret spill out, we all knew that time was limited.

My feet echoed painfully loud in the dark, deserted floors of the basement as I reached the bottom of the hallway. My fingers constantly ran through my hair, tugging at the impossibly strong fibers and trying to create some sort of order in the mess atop of my head. I did, however, recall Bella saying that she liked it during our mindless chatter at lunch and I immediately stopped. Maybe it would be easier if I looked my best, or whatever her image of me being 'perfect' was anyway.

One more turn around the corner and I was there: the door, standing out like an angel in the depths of hell. The white seemed to bright, too lively for the dark surroundings that enclosed it. I gingerly tested the door handle, swiftly opening it and letting myself in. This was probably one of about five rooms that I had yet to enter into. Even after decades of living in the castle and the huge sums of money that Carlisle had spent to do it all up; we all still preferred our own rooms and the wondrous forests and meadows that were outside.

The white room was just like Carlisle had said of course, but I didn't expect it to be this perfect... I had never been in here with anyone before and I couldn't think of a better candidate than beautiful little Bella. If we couldn't share both of our first times together right now, this was a close second best that I was more than willing to take. As I entered the room I felt the warm surroundings engulf me, it pleased me to know that she would be kept warm; nothing was worse than being cold. (Well that's what Maria had said to me once anyway.)

There was a huge, and I mean h-u-g-e king sized bed in the middle of the room; the back of it pressing against the wall. The walls and floors had been painted white, lightly decorated with silver patterns at the extreme corners of the large headboard. The bed sheets were obviously white too, but no duvet had been laid out. Instead there was one very thin white blanket resting in front of the mass amount of huge pillows lined up against the headboard. It must have cost a fortune- everything that Esme bought was expensive.

I quickly shut the thought of Esme away from my mind and let my body glide over towards the bed on natural instinct. There was nothing else in the room what so ever and it seemed the only rational thing to do was to sit and wait for Bella to arrive. My feet began tapping at about the five minute mark when a sweltering amount of nervousness suddenly wound itself through my whole body. I knew that is was probably only Jasper, but the feeling simply wouldn't go away.

I knew Bella needed time and that was fine with me, my vampiric abilities allowed me to sit still like a statue for as long as I needed with nothing going in or out of my mind. This was one of those very rare occasions when my thoughts were non existent; my closed eyes warmly shone through as my inner beast praised my self control and need for Bella's blood and body. It surprised me at the level or restraint I actually needed to stop my self from leaping on her every time I saw her.

It was at that twenty minute mark that my eyes snapped open as I heard the soft, dull thud of a human heartbeat coming from further down the hallway. I could only imagine what she looked like now; flushed cheeks, trembling hands and biting those delectable lips of hers. It all added up for this over powering feeling of need that I had for her. I wanted her.

I waited patiently, sitting on the edge of the bed perfectly still until she decided she was ready to come into the room and face me for herself. Did she know I was in here already? Did she feel that same buzz when I felt the other's presence around me? Or was that just me? I heard her move her hand up towards the handle, where it rested for a long minute; venom was swirling around my tongue merely at the anticipation of what was to happen next. I had to remind myself to shut my mouth and swallow it down before she entered the room.

My breathe was ragged as she finally turned the handle of the door and she paused before fully revealing herself to me. I could tell that she had changed clothes as the 'new clothes' smell that was constantly hovering around the house made itself known in the room. I gulped as my eyes took in every sweet detail of her body, drinking and lapping at the soft feminine curves on display to me as one leg slowly entered through the door way, followed by her curvy hips and finally her upper body.

Her body looked almost eatable as her gaze remained stuck to the floor, her eyes cast downstairs and staring at my feet. The color blue that she was wearing suited her perfectly, it made her skin seem to glow in an unnaturally beautiful kind of way that was rarely ever seen anyone other than a vampire. The thought of Bella as a vampire made me shudder and thankfully the satin material of her baby-doll kept my distracted. It flowed like a river around her chest and her hips, one perfect bow placed in between her perky breasts just tempting me to come and undo it myself.

I couldn't stand her eyes away from me any longer. "Bella." I whispered out, barely loud enough for her to hear, yet she still jumped while her eyes snapping straight up to meet my own. I didn't speak again, only beckoned her towards me, curling one of my long fingers and pointing silently towards the bed. It was almost as if she hadn't even seen it, her heartbeat accelerating rapidly as she finally tore her eyes away from me and my body- I almost laughed.

She walked almost as if she was in a trance, never loosing eye contact and barely breathing. (That could be a problem.) Her slow, tentative footsteps would have been annoying if it weren't for the fact that I too suddenly felt extremely nervous, what if I hurt her? I internally gulped in a puff of air every time her dainty feet lifted themselves off of the floor, her getting closer and closer to me every second.

Finally, after what seemed to take an age she was stood in front of me. Carefully she sat down, once again looking down at the floor and nervously shuffling her feet; now that just wouldn't do. The same finger I had used to get her to walk to me found itself under her chin, pulling it up slightly so she could look into my eyes for once. There was no way in hell I was letting what Carlisle had said to her earlier affect our first night together, she was to look at me from now on otherwise there would be serious trouble.

Her heartbeat had rapidly picked up and I wondered how much of an effect I really did have on her. Was it the same effect she had over me? "Bella..." I breathed out her name, my natural scent washing over her and stimulating her senses for me. She sighed contently as I saw her jaggedly breathe in as her eyes fluttered shut, her long dark eyelashes shielding her innocent chocolate eyes from my own. It was then that I noticed that she wasn't wearing any makeup either; a natural beauty all to myself. What did I do to deserve this?

"Edward, I think-" my finger moved to her lips, silencing her immediately and leaving her eyes open to me once more. However nice her melodic voice was, this was not the time. "No Bella. Today you don't think. Today you feel." I drawled out with a husky accent, subconsciously using one of Jasper's techniques in order to get Bella to listen to me more carefully. Everything about us was designed to entice women to want us, all I could hope for was that Bella bought it.

With that in both of our minds I gently lowered her body down onto the bed. I was propped up onto my side, one arm holding myself up as the other crept ever closer to the beautiful creature in front of me. She was perfectly still, rigidly straight as she stared at the ceiling holding her breath yet again. She seemed so tense, her shoulders scrunched up at neck height as my fingers danced across her skin; nothing would have been more appropriate that a massage right then, but I couldn't wait any longer.

"Relax Bella, let your body enjoy this." I whispered in her ear as my hand quickly lowered one of the straps of her baby-doll off her shoulder. Her head slowly turned to mine, a curious frown fixed on her forehead as it fell down to her side, my hand quickly going across her body to do the same with the other. I smiled and lowered my lips to her, calming her with every touch that I gave her; my lips hovering above her own as she took one large breath in.

I let my lips brush against hers first before pulling back straight away to test if she truly wanted me or not. Oh and trust me- she did. As soon as I started to back off she launched her body upwards, crushing her lips to mine in an incredibly graceful way, her chest arched up off of the bed and straight into me. I thanked god that this whole situation was actually happening and that she was slowly but surely becoming more confident with every step that we took together.

I couldn't read her mind- that was the conclusion my brothers and I had come to after I explained everything to them. It was strange for me, normally I relied on a womans thoughts to see how they were feeling, what they wanted, if what I was doing felt good? None of these questions could be answered when it came to Bella, and thats why it was so surreal for me, almost as if it was a first time for me as well. Somehow I knew that this day would not be forgotten by either of us anytime soon.

I grinned against her mouth as her chest pressed up against my own. The other strap of her clothing came off and the sheet of satin moved slightly downwards, exposing more of her luscious breasts to me. I pushed her down gently as her tongue found itself into my mouth, exploring me and seriously turning me on. The motion had surprised me at first, but it was then that I understood that she was truly losing herself in the moment, and I was doing just about everything I could to keep her in it.

Her hands went for my hair the moment I was fully on top of her, keeping my weight off of her as best as I could. I grinned, I was right about her liking my hair at least. My free hand went for the now seemingly ridiculous piece of clothing that was the only thing blocking her fully from me. I tugged on the bow lightly and found that it came undone quite easily exposing her pink nipples to my greedy eyes. I grimaced, feeling like a perverted teenage boy.

She didn't freeze this time, and I took that as a good sign as she continued to devour my mouth, subtly biting my lip and tugging gently; I wondered for a second if she had even noticed the loss of clothing? I lifted her ever so slightly so she was now fully on the bed, instead of having her feet dangling off the side. She groaned loudly as I clasped one of my hands fully over her left breast. She stopped her attack on my mouth and leant back slightly, lying down on the bed once again as I continued to massage, now, both of her breasts greedily.

In the midst of the feverish attacks on eachother, I had managed to get Bella completely naked in a matter of seconds. An easy task it had been, however, considering the fact that she hadn't been wearing any underwear on beneath it. I grinned and licked her neck, feeling the amazing blood flowing underneath my tongue; tempting me almost to the point at which I wanted to just bite her and taste it for myself. She hissed in pleasure as I continued my journey downwards, her collar bones my next victims as I sucked down hard- the next best thing to biting.

"Edward-" My tongue darted down her ivory skin, down past her gorgeous belly button and across her hip bones that were just begging to be grabbed. "Yes love?" I answered as she froze beneath me, and I didn't really know why.. but I didn't really care to be honest. I was too engrossed in making her feel as good as was humanely (or vampiricly) possible.

I brought my mouth back up the length of her body. My nose brushed against her right breast and I felt her nipple pebble almost instantaneously at my shocked movement across her body. I let out a deep guttural sound as she breathed heavily, her petite hands running along my bare chest smoothly as soon they were back in my hair. She gripped it tightly, tight enough so that if I was a human I would have surely screamed out in pain; thankfully it only made me feel an even greater need for her to be close to me.

"I urm, I-" My hand slipped down, roaming across her as I opened her legs with my own. Her eyes went wide and her breathing became impossibly frantic as I felt her trying to close her legs.. it was funny how she thought she could match my strength. The beast inside me grinned at the victory that I knew was shortly going to be mine. The hand that stealthily brushed the inside of her thigh crept impossibly higher to the part of her body I craved the most. She leant forward, banging her fists against my arm trying to get me to stop.

Not now.

My other hand grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her arms above her head, effectively straightening her out. "Stop Edward." My fingers flexed suddenly and made their way into the gap between her lips, she was so wet. She grunted and squirmed beneath me as one of my fingers edged closer to her sensitive spot. I could smell her arousal, and truth be told it was sweeter and stronger than her blood. Was that even possible? Or was I just too lost in the moment to realise that I had smelt it before?

My nostrils flared and I loosened my grip as it almost became to much for me to handle. I didn't want to hurt her and momentarily distracted, I didn't realize until it was too late that she had slipped right underneath my body and off of the bed. I chuckled darkly. _Edward just take her now, go on. _My very own perverted conscience echoed through my mind, and for once I agreed with him.

"There's no point trying to prevent the inevitable Bella. You should know that by now." I turned my body to see she was frozen, standing and staring straight ahead of her at the door. "Yes Edward, there is. I shouldn't be here, this is all a mistake. This whole place." I flinched and my temper flew. Was she regretting something which hadn't even happened yet? "Bella, come back to the bed this instance." I glared at her as my whole jaw tensed and my muscles rippled in anger.

"Or what Edward?" she said. Her hair flew around her as she quickly spun around. "What? You're going to kill me? You're going to torture me? You're going to-" In a flash I was in front of her, my hand covering her mouth. I felt her try to bite my palm which only caused me to laugh at the insanity of the whole moment- may I remind you that she was still naked? The whole series of events suddenly seemed more than hilarious to me and I felt her body vibrate with me as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I could do any of those things Bella, yes." Her eyes seemed startled, for what reason however I don't know why; she suggested them after all. Did she not think that I was capable of doing such things to her, or to anyone? I was glad she didn't know more about me at that very second. "But I'm not going to. Unless you give me good enough reason to." Obviously there was no way in hell that I would let anything happen to her, let alone be the one to inflict the pain on her; but the threat left her feeling unsure and she did still need to fear me.

I smirked at her and quickly removed my hand, she panted. "Don't make it harder than it already is Bella. I know you want me just as much as I want you." I could literally smell her arousal filling the room, but I couldn't really tell her that quite yet; vampire senses was always one of the hardest concepts for all the girls to grasp when we first told them of ourselves and of our world as it just seemed so abnormal and unnatural for humans. Hopefully Bella would react better than some of the other had.

She stood where she was however, her eyes quickly flickered towards the door once more before she was off like a bat out of hell, running as if her life depended on it and that she actually thought that she could get away from me. I rolled my eyes and was by the door before she had even moved more than a meter forward; with that I quickly grabbed her waist and flung her on top of the bed. "I don't want it Edward!" She bellowed, hissing and eyes flaring. I think I liked this feisty side of her more and more.

"Stop lying to yourself Bella, I know you do."

"I don't." she snarled, teeth bared. I flashed my own and on instinct she froze automatically. Just like that my trousers were off and I stood before her naked, loving the way she tried to hide her once-over of me, excitement clear in her eyes as she lapped at the image of me before her. It was then that I knew the lust wasn't one sided on my behalf, she did want me however 'unprepared' or 'unready' she thought she was. Maybe for once she should listen to someone else, it could be good for her.

"Don't move another muscle Edward." she whispered, her hand raised preventing me from any access to her delectable lips or neck. "Too late." I growled loudly as I realised what she was trying to do and with that I was on top of her, straddling her as she stared up at me. We were in the same position as we were in the hall on her very first day, only now we weren't so restricted by any clothes of any sort. The same hand that had already been in between her perfect folds before she had tried to run away, slid down her body and right back to where it should belong.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bit her lip and crinkled her forehead in pleasure. My long finger flexed upwards and she gently cried out as her hips unexpectedly buckled towards my already throbbing cock, which only made my situation a whole lot worse as I tried to restrain myself, focusing only on her. "Does that feel good, Bella?" I purred as I twitched again, her wetness closing in around my fingers as I wondered just how heavenly it would be to actually be inside of her for the first time.

"No." she moaned out, eyes still locked shut tightly as her walls closed around my finger several times. She flexed her toes out once as her thighs tried to clench shut, my arm prevented that movement, however, as I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

"Lies." My mouth turned up at the corners, showing her that I wasn't going to give up my act and it was pointless for her to try and keep hers up. Bella shook her head in a vain hope of me backing off, but that wasn't happening tonight. No. This time there wouldn't be anyone else to walk in on us, stop us or intrude on any activities that we would be partaking in. Plus there couldn't possibly be anymore surprises, I had had the shock off my life not a few days ago; now I was prepared for anything.

Why was she being like this though? She was constantly saying no, her brain being my enemy. But her body was my ally, being truthful and pouring out a light sheen of sweat around us, filling me with sweet scents and images of nothing but her natural self. "You're not very convincing, you know that?" I said to her with pity twined into my voice as I slowly let one more of my fingers slide into her. Her eyes shot open. "I-I don't want this."

My finger shot out of her like it was on fire just to see her reaction. I swear her heartbeat skipped a beat... or two. I smirked at her and she knew she had lost, I always won. I was Edward freaking Cullen for fucks sake. It was then that she finally saw how hard and ready I was for her. She licked her lips subconsciously and I groaned out of lust for her. "I don't think I'm ready yet Edward." My name sounded so good coming from her, but her moaning it would be pure bliss for me.

"Yes you are Bella." I said calmly just this once, just so she could feel satisfied by my soothing tone of voice. Maybe then it would be easier for her to finally let go of the final piece of herself, give it up once and for all. Her eyes searched mine once more before she silently nodded her head ever so slightly, but it was all I needed. "This is going to hurt okay Bella? The more you relax the better it will be though, if your muscles are all tense it will be much harder."

She nodded as I gently repositioned myself over her. She was shaking a little, her stomach moving up and down quickly as her breaths became more panicked than what was healthy at this time. She needed to calm down otherwise this was going to be harder and more painful than necessary. "Hey, look at me." I asked and for once she did exactly what I said and opened her eyes. "Here we go alright?" My eyes bored deep into her own as she began to calm herself down.

My tip was positioned absolutely perfectly in front of her entrance and we both hissed ever so slightly as I gently pushed the first centimetre in. I could either do this incredibly slowly, or in one quick motion. Perhaps getting it over with will be better for her. "On three Bella." I stated, "One-" she wiggled underneath me, "Two-"

I didn't wait for three, relying on my theory of the more relaxed she was, the less painful it would be for her; I plunged into her and I immediately felt all her walls closing around me. She gasped out and her mouth remained open in the shock of what had just happened to her. She was just so tight and I had never felt like this before, regardless of who I had been with my whole life, vampire or human alike. This was all on a whole new level that was unexplainable.

I hadn't moved from the position I was in, I hadn't even notice Bella gasp out yet. "Edward it- it hurts-"

_Come on Edward, get it going. You need a good rhythm. _I tried hard to battle my inner voice but lost almost straight away. I moved in further, as gently as I possibly could till I was all the way inside of her and she cried out slightly at the pain. I started pulling back when she started begging for me to go slower, but I couldn't, I was literally too far gone as I pulled out again; just about ready to plunge back into her when I smelt the fresh strain of blood coming from in between her legs.

My eyes went frantic, my hands started to shake and I looked down below me as I completely forgot about what we were about to start to do. Fresh blood was swirling around her thighs and I licked my lips, my eyes locked on the red lines flowing gently downwards across her smooth ivory skin. I completely pulled out of her and she clenched her eyes shut as her jaw flexed. "Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked hoarsely and full of pain as she squeezed her legs shut; only to have them immediately ripped back open by my hands as I crouched down in front of her.

"Shh Bella." My finger ran along one of the lines and I brought it up to my lips, Bella watched on horrified as I put it in my mouth without a second thought of regret or any rational thought at all to be honest. I was on fire, my tongue literally felt like it was being scorched at the delicious flavour of her blood; so much sweeter than I had remembered from all those years ago when my brothers and I still drank from humans. My mind was racing and the only thought I had was more. I panted heavily as Bella squirmed backwards a bit, terrified of what was probably my newly turned black eyes.

I was going to drain her. I was going to suck the life out of her, and then she would be gone. I was going to-

"Please Edward."

The blood disappeared from my mind as a new scent, another scent filled me completely. Her desire for me was pooling once again and I growled. How could this woman have the two things that drove me so crazy? They were the most important things on the planet now, and they belonged to me. They would never belong to anyone else ever again. I didn't know which one was more appealing to me right then, but with the addition of her heartbeat going into a manic drumming pattern as I growled lightly, I knew which one I had to go for.

I grinned like a mad man and quickly got her up, leaning her over the bed. "Please what Bella?" I purred, tracing my fingers along her hips and up the outline and swell of her breasts. "Please Edward. I want you." And that was all I needed to know before I edged myself inside her once again, automatically wet and slippery insides engulfed me as her tight walls pressed against me from every side. I pulled out and went in once more as she let out a feral snarl of pleasure that reminded me of a newborn tasting their first ever sip of blood.

Only I would ever be able to do this to her. I found a slower rhythm as the sound of our skin slapping together made it harder and harder for me to remember how truly fragile and important she was to me now, it would be terrible to bruise her externally or internally in anyway; that would mean a longer wait before the next time I would be able to see her again. Her back flexed as she leant forward more, giving me easier access to her neck as I pounded back into her.

She was moaning now: my name, her name, inaudible and unexplainable made up words that popped into her head as I took her to places and back that she didn't even know existed. Who would have guessed this little kitten was such a tigress in bed? Joking aside however, I still couldn't piece together what was so different about this, about us. She jerked her hips up as I gave one particularly long hard thrust, finding a place never before felt to either of us. It was different, it was warm and refreshing. It was almost loving?

"Harder Edward. Please." she cried as she flipped her hair around, clenching her walls around me and flipping her hair away from her sweaty forehead. If I were human now I knew that we would both be sweltering hot, the only thing keeping hot flushes from affecting Bella was the effect that my cold skin had against hers. "Now that Bella-" I said, growling in her ear as I gripped her body tightly to me from behind, "now that is the truth."

With that I swung my hips back and plunged deep into her feeling both of our bodies spiraling higher and higher into the pits of ecstasy. She screamed my name loudly as I felt everything clamp around me, causing me to release myself deep within her before I could do so much as stop myself from pulling her towards me until there wasn't a space between us. I stayed inside of her as I felt her ride her own wave of pleasure, the feeling almost getting me aroused yet again straight away.

It was about ten seconds later when we both fell to the bed, her on top of me as she panted, eyes closed. I was still all the way inside of her and lightly I managed to pull out, I was completely drained of energy after one of the most amazing experiences of my entire life. I knew for sure that she felt the same way by the way her eyes were still glowing; her eyes being the only possible thing that allowed me any indication as to what she was thinking or feeling at any point at which we were alone.

I smiled, panting in many unnecessary breaths of air as I came down from my high, just to get some kind of psychological satisfaction from the fact that it felt like I had just relived a human experience; something that hadn't happened in over a decade. That was amazing, I mean utterly- I had no words for the first time in my life.

My eyes scanned over her naked form for the millionth time in the past few minutes as her chest continued to rise, her hands loosely lying on top of her and subconsciously rubbing small circles around her own waist. She looked so much happier than when she first came into the room, than when we had met for the very first time; even when we had been laughing together earlier in the day when having lunch. She was practically glowing, radiating her intoxicating natural scent without the distracting smell of her blood or arousal to affect me.

It just showed me that she didn't even have to try, and she was already perfect to me. A shiny coat of sweat fully surrounded her body now, her hair was a perfect mess around her shoulders as her eyes fluttered open for the first time since she had rolled over to face me. I couldn't help my admire the way her breasts pushed towards each other and gave herself a perfect curve as her dainty legs crossed over. She was grinning from ear to ear, her hand wound itself around my neck, and my own hand around her waist.

It was more than okay with me to have her pressed up against me, I could definitely get used to staying like this for nights on end. Her skin felt scorching hot against my own and the room seemed to spin slightly as I realised that me, Edward Cullen, was spooning with a girl. Although, to be honest, it was a little more heated than that with the nakedness and the fact that our legs were fully intertwined as we faced each other. I believe the term 'ladling' would be a more suitable expression.

"Okay Edward. I suck at lying." Bella finally said as she broke the silence with an awkward laugh, not knowing whether or not I knew what she was talking about. Of course I did though and I laughed loudly with her, only mine was genuine and alive. It was then that I realised that Bella wasn't the only one to feel enlightened by our experience together, I too found myself to be more alive that when I first entered the room as a nervous and anxious wreck. It was like I was a teenager about to go on their first date, but now Bella had made me a man.

_Dude, what the fuck? _I can't believe I just said that. What was this girl doing to me?

I closed my eyes for a second before opening them to see Bella's own eyes momentarily flickering away from mine and looking at the top of my head. I was puzzled first as I saw her shaking form until I realized she was laughing. What the heck? She giggled and I bathed in the beautiful sound that reminded me of the soft tones of wind chimes until she brought her hand up to my hair, god this girl was just completely obsessed with my hair- wait a second, what was that?

In Bella's hand was one very big white feather. I looked curiously at it and lightly took it from her, studying it. Where had that come from? From my peripheral vision I then noticed two in Bella's hair and I fished them out immediately and frowned. She couldn't stop laughing and it was then I noticed tears starting to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks, it was beautiful to see her cry with happiness. I didn't want to remind myself of what it felt like to watch her cry out of pain or fear, words simply wouldn't be enough.

"Bella what? What is it?" I asked, smiling with her for what ever reason. Her whole smile was infectious to me and every time I saw it I knew I would give in to whatever request she asked for. Well, it was either that or when she bit that lip of hers, oh and let's not forget about the blush as well. Every part of her just made me light up like a christmas tree, I felt like a little kid when I was around her; not like the hundred year old vampire that I really was. Would she be disgusted with me when she found out?

"Your expression is so funny, you look so puzzled. Like a high school jock trying to solve a Rubix Cube." she snorted at her own metaphor and I couldn't help but grin back at her even though it was absolutely terrible. I would slap Emmett of Jasper for coming out with something that bad, but this was Bella so I had to be kind to her. Plus the way that her nostrils flared when she laughed kind of made it funny regardless of the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Well where did the feathers come from then Bella? You tell me." I asked her just to keep her talking a while longer before our little reality came crashing down on both of us and she would want to part ways. A sudden idea of what we could do for the rest of the day came to mind and I momentarily stopped rubbing Bella's skin as I thought it over, making sure that we could get away with stealing them away for the rest of the day without Carlisle getting too suspicious.

Her laughter stopped after a while and she wiped the stray tears away with her finger as she shifted her weight so it was resting on her other arm. I sometimes forgot that humans weren't able to constantly stay in the same position for hours on end, for a moment I feared that she was leaving me and I shocked myself as I almost reached out to grab her. That was until she landed lightly by my side once more and my whole rigid body seemed to relax as our skin came into contact once again."Edward are you blind or something?"

Far from it actually. I almost wanted to laugh out loud at the irony of all the things that she had recently been saying; she was so close to cracking the whole big secret of our lives and it felt like sometimes she was questioning me with every word she said. "No of course not." I replied to her, smiling a little as I brushed a piece of beautiful brunette hair behind her ear before it fell down in front of her eyes. Her hair had now completely dried off and her skin was half way there.

"Look behind you, you big dummy." She giggled lightly as she lifted up her perfectly small hand and pointed her index finger directly behind my head, maybe she wasn't always looking at my hair then? Alright, sometimes my male ego got the better of me and got too inflated on occasion. Hopefully Bella would be able to tone that down sometime in the future. My eyes homed in on the headboard and I looked down. Where had the pillows gone? In their place stood five huge mountains of feathers, they were everywhere actually. There were even underneath us!

"Bella, they're everywhere!" I groaned, getting up quickly and shaking my hair clear of the annoying white things. Now that I had been alerted of their presence they were the most annoying things on the planet, before they meant absolutely nothing. I hated how they were completely tangled into my hair. "Oh Edward. Don't be such a baby, here." Bella said as she quickly got up and brushed down my hair before continuing to remove them from my body.

She sat up slightly so she could reach my shoulders and my back. I turned around during the process and caught her staring at my butt; that blush of hers immediately stained her cheeks just as I had expected and I smirked. "Like what 'cha see?" I asked her in a joking way, wiggling around a little so she could get a better view if she wanted. Her walls came closing back up straight away, however, and she cleared her throat as she looked away immediately; her blush evaporating more quickly this time.

"Meh, you're alright." She said, brushing it off and wiping down her own hair as she began to rub down the back of her neck. I watched her for a little bit before she finally looked back up at me and saw my fake pout, chuckling lightly to herself at the sight of the ridiculous sight. That right there was a one in a million situation for me, I hope she realised that.

"Alright? I don't think that's a suitable word. Alright is when you get a 'C' in your geography exam, this-" I said, indicating my six pack and muscled legs, "is perfection." She laughed with me and unexpectedly launched herself into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck as this time she was the one to straddle me. "Well Mr Perfection, are you still up for that little walk outside you were talking about? Or do you need to go groom yourself in front of a mirror first?" she smirked at me as she kissed the corner of my lips.

"Nahh, I think I'll manage." I said, kissing her lips twice quickly as he eyes glittered, her hair falling around both of our faces and acting like a shield that blocked us from the outside world. Right now it was just her and me, who knew when something like this could ever happen again? She grinned at me and I couldn't help but feel a sudden warmth radiate through me as she became happy. What was that? I cleared my throat and set her down on her feet.

"Do you want to change into something first?" I asked honestly enough, "I wouldn't mind in the slightest if it were just the two of us, but I don't take to it to kindly if there are others witnessing my girls naked body walking around a castle." I tried to reason with her, being careful not to sound rude of arrogant. Apparently I didn't do a good enough job though, she glared at me. "Plus I would be cold remember?" I laughed. "Oh yeh, and that too."

I pulled out a draw from underneath the bed much to Bella's surprise. "What?" I asked her curiously as I pulled out a blue dress for her. "Nothing, just observing." God it was frustrating not knowing what she meant by that. What was going on inside her mind? "And what does that mean?"

"It's not white that's all, I mean everything is white.. and then the drawer is lime green?" she crinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm no Alice, but even I am a little weirded out by that color mis-match." I laughed at her and she frowned at me, I loved it when she pretended to be angry. She looked more cute than anything else. Without another word she quickly slipped on the dress, no under wear at all I might add. _Dang, she sure does know how to get you going, doesn't she?_

She sure does.

I sat on the bed one more time as I pulled her in between my legs so she was standing directly in front of me. Like I said before, I never knew when the next time something like this could happen again; even now when we would be going outside, my brothers and her friends would also be there. I just wanted to splendour in the moment one more time before we left our own private haven. I held her hand gently and brought it up to my lips, kissing the back of it gently, before turning it over and kissing her palm.

She seemed to flush slightly as she held up my other hand, comparing the sizes of them. My hand towered above hers, my fingers able to bend right over hers as they both linked together smoothly; fitting together perfectly in every way. "I know what you're thinking Edward, but don't." she whispered quietly as she leaned down to hug me softly one more time. "You never know what could happen next." she smiled and my frown loosened slightly as she backed away from me, her hands swinging away from my own.

Time seemed to freeze a little as I looked down at my own hands, tracing the pattern that she had touched with my own fingers, trying to cool down the hot flush that she had left me with. "You coming then Edward?" I got flipped out of my internal discussion when I saw she was already by the door, leaning around so only her head and arm were visible. "Sure, give me one second to change." I quickly pulled on my trousers before searching for my shoes.

In the end process of tying up the laces I saw Bella come back around the corner. I smiled at her, but instead she began to speak. "If I ran away now Edward, you would chase me right?" What? "Naah, you're not that important. Mr Perfection wouldn't want to waste his breathe." I smirked cockily at her unmoving form. She didn't smile however and I wondered if I had taken it too far. I stood back up, finally done dressing myself.

"Don't lie Edward, I may not be good at it. But neither are you." she bashfully looked me up and down before she took off running down the hall, laughing all the way. She got me there. I would follow her anywhere.. I was sure of that now.

* * *

**A/N- Well hey everyone :) How was the first TRUE lemon of the story then? Good? Bad? Or the most amazing and heated thing you have ever read of mine? Hahah, of course it was :P Now remember that basically soon we will be back to chapter 10 and all those anonymous reviews can finally stop and you can review with your own accounts again!**  
**1. Do you want to hear the other couples little nights out also?**** If you do, then give me a few places you would like them to be set, and if not then I promise to somehow lace them into the story on a small scale, not a whole chapter like this one.** **So stick around and see what happens next chapter! love you all xxxoooxxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxxoooxxx**

**ooh and one more thing. review. and check out my new community ;)**

**I do love how Edward is now starting to fall for Bella, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**  
**XXXX**  
**XX**  
**X**


	10. Destiny

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by vicky-twilight-obsessed.****No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Don't make me send some thirsty newborns on you.**

**A/N- this chapter is dedicated to AmberLoves1D. She is an amazing writer and a brilliant best friend and thank you to you reviewers out there! Thank you for the support. I love you all x**

xxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxx

* * *

**Chapter 10: Destiny**

**BPOV**

As soon as the three boys had left the room we burst out into immediate chatter too loud for the small room that we occupied. "Alice what the hell am I going to do?" I practically screeched, launching myself over the table and landing between Rose and Alice; flinching at the tone of my own voice at that very second. What would Edward think? Get a grip on yourself Bella.

"What are you going to do? What am I meant to do Bella?" Alice snapped back at me, huffing loudly and shaking her head. The hopeful advice that I was certain I would receive from her disappeared as she started mulling over her own problems, hundreds more coming to my mind. If Alice was freaking out I stood absolutely no chance whatsoever, I was going to die of humiliation in that room- from the humiliation of Edward laughing down at me as I failed at any obvious attempt of foreplay or sex with him. Fuck.

"Guys, calm down." Rose barely whispered to us both, Alice and I looked at her immediately to see what she had to say. "This is going to happen, there isn't even a point in trying to doubt that okay? I mean, have you guys not even thought about- well, I mean.. I think I actually want to do this with Emmett." My jaw fell to the ground as Alice muttered something out. "Emmett is just different and I feel like this is the right time for me to get this over with before it's too late and I'm stuck with some ugly old dude when I get chucked out of here."

"Really Rose? I mean, I don't think you're ever going to be 'stuck' with an ugly person, even if by some miracle we are kicked out of here." Rose's eyes flared. "And Emmett, really? Are you really sure you want to go through with this, with him?" Alice finished, finally looking up to see the murderous glare that Rose was currently wearing.

"Don't act so surprised Alice, I know you like Jasper just a little bit more than you are caring to show. Wouldn't you rather be with him than someone else, someone out of this place?" she gestured with her hands towards the window. Alice pouted, jutting her bottom lip out as she muttered a small "No." before lying down softly and adjusting the pillow behind her head in order to get more comfortable on the couch. "No I wouldn't Rose."

"Exactly, so I say we suck it up... and actually try to enjoy this night, the first of many great ones to come." Alice smiled softly at her while I sat still in a daze. "Sorry for snapping at the two of you, neither of you deserved that." She muttered, smiling when she saw that Rose no longer seemed angered. I, however, was still internally freaking out and found myself breaking the silence before I even knew I was doing it. My mouth really does seem to have a mind of its own sometimes.

"Okay so can I just relay my point to the both of you? I know this is happening, tonight, with Edward, but I still don't know how the hell I am supposed to act or what to say!" I mumbled, fiddling with a lock of stray hair and keeping my gaze sweeping across the floor to avoid eye contact at all costs.

This was definitely one of the most embarrassing things we had ever talked about as friends. That was saying something considering the amount of stuff we had gone through together over the years, nasty illnesses, viruses, periods and more all included in some of the weirdest memories that I wish that I could burn out of my mind.

"Why don't we start with what you're going to wear Bells?" Alice suggested, lightly nudging her shoulder with mine in order to get my attention fully on her. It had the desired affect and I'm sure I looked positively frightened, a little like a deer in the headlights, as Rose and Alice smiled menacingly at each other, a wicked gleam hiding in the corners of both of their eyes. "If you're sure Alice?" I said, more like a question, still wondering whether I wanted to go down this path with them both. This had happened more times that I wish to count and I knew for a fact that once we started, there would be no stopping. All I could say is that I hope Edward doesn't live by that same motto.

"Don't worry, I am." She giggled as she shot up from her once lazed position straight onto her feet. "Come on Bells, let's see what we've got to work with today." You would think by now Alice knew exactly what my body shape was, but apparently she needed to check every time to make sure nothing had been edited.

I remember one Christmas she gave me hell for about two hours when screaming about the fact that my stomach was almost half an inch bigger due to the turkey. Alice was convinced that I was gaining too much weight and she wouldn't let it go until I went to the gym for a couple of hours every few days. I never ate so much at Christmas again, or any other holiday to be perfectly honest.

Once you knew Alice as well as Rose and I, it's best to figure out sooner than later that she is always right. Or at least, she thinks she's always right.

We talked for about two minutes before a new maid who we hadn't seen before came bustling into the room, a few hangers of clothes lying over her arm as she tried to avoid looking directly at us. She was nicer than Maria had been when we first met, however, she didn't really speak much to any of us as she showed us each our new clothes; lining them up across the room so we could get a full idea of what they looked like. Rose tried to crack a joke about the bad working hours that she had to have, but Anna didn't do much more than flinch at the comment; leaving us all in an awkward silence.

While the commotion of clothes was still going on, I still managed to have a constant stream of questions for my friends. At one point Alice said enough was enough and simply walked away from me, leaving me still wondering as to what would happen if he wanted to rip the clothes off instead of pulling them off. Even when it came to sex, apparently Alice felt deep pain for any clothes that needed to suffer unnecessarily. Rose, bless her, had stepped in and began answering some of the trickier questions that I had.

"So what do I do if he like… you know, gets on top of me." I gulped out, my throat bobbing up and down at the mere thought of the position. "Well, give him a sexy grin and squeeze his butt." Rose said, perfectly serious. I overheard Alice snort out into laughter, as I blushed scarlet. "Rose! I am never going to do that!" I replied shocked. Alice, however, soon gave me a look telling me that they weren't actually taking this as seriously as I was. Thank god she was joking, she was joking right?

"I don't know how you two can be so god damn calm about all of this." I said as Anna finished tying the big bow in the center of my top. "I am freaking out inside." Rose looked over at me as she adjusted her clothes, laughing a little as she turned to look at her back in the mirror. "Bella, you aren't just freaking out inside, you are also freaking out outside. Are you actually shaking right now?" She laughed out as she grabbed my hand in hers, trying to get a better look at them.

I quickly pulled them back as I stuck my tongue out at her, trying to deny the very truthful fact she had just pointed out. Alice hovered back over to the two of us just as she finished messing her hair up a little, tracing any excess lip gloss off with the back of her finger in order to get her desired look. "I guess its just destiny Bella." She muttered at me as she flopped down onto the couch next to Rose who was now shivering a little due to the cold breeze being blown through the window. Or was she just shaking?

I stayed silent as Rose burst out laughing. "Destiny Alice? You don't actually believe in all of that stuff do you? I thought you got over that all years ago when you lost, what was it? A five hundred dollars at the races?" she giggled out, adjusting her bra straps to push her breasts up even higher than they already were. I saw Alice glare at Rose, "For your information missy I had another one of those visions the other night."

You could hear a pin drop as the room turned completely silent, Anna had left, slamming the door behind her and I didn't dare make eye contact with either of my friends. This was one of these serious subjects that were only brought up once a year, a subject that would rather not be talked about at all if it could be helped. But this situation was all too real and I knew that it was critical that we heard what Alice had to say. Her visions only occurred when something either really good or really bad was to happen to her or the people close to her.

Why hadn't she told us sooner? "Vision Alice?" I asked her, walking over and sitting down next to my two best friends.

"Yeh, it didn't really make sense so I'm not really sure what any of it means yet. I saw our meadow and at first it was just the three of us, but then everything flashed black and when the lights came back on there was a wolf circling us. Suddenly the scene changed to the balcony outside of our room and I heard someone scream. It-it sounded like... never mind I'm sure it was nothing." Rose had lost her joking tone completely now as she came over to rub Alice's arm gently. "Who screamed Alice?"

She looked her dead in the eye before turning back to me. "It sounded like me." We both stayed quiet as I finished combing down my hair, rubbing a light coating of blusher over my cheeks. "Forget about it guys, I don't want you two to be thinking about it while you are getting it on with your guys. And then, well, hopefully getting it off again if you see what I mean." I couldn't help but laugh out at her little analogy as I nervously ran my hands up my sides one more time before turning around to see them both already on their feet.

I flashed them both a smile as I launched myself up, mentally preparing myself at the same time for the horrific events that were soon to arise. "So, are you guys ready?" Alice asked with a lighthearted tone to her voice, twirling around and letting her black mini skirt flutter around her cute bottom as she span.

"Yep." Rose said, popping her 'p' as she joined me. She looked good, wearing a very simple white lingerie set with a see through robe on top of it. "Looking good Rose." I admired her, looking her up and down. "Thanks Bella and Alice, you too. But where are your shoes?" She asked her, puzzled. Alice didn't do much more than giggle as I gulped, looking down at my own 'monsters' as I had so kindly called the Jimmy Choos that had been hand picked for me.

"I am a changed woman guys, I have decided to go bare foot." She said proudly, holding her head up high. "You have got to be kidding me Alice." Rose laughed hysterically. "That can't be all there is to the story, I know you too well to think you would actually change a life long habit over night." That was definitely the smartest thing she had said all day.

"Okay fine-", she sulked, crossing her arms across her chest, "-Jasper said he's taking me to his own barn place which is outside, and I just can't bare the thought of another pair of shoes getting ruined in that grass and mud." Rose giggled at Alice as she brushed the sleeve of her black top to one side, showing off the strap of the matching black bra Alice was wearing underneath it all.

"That sounds awesome, Emmett told me we were going two floors up into his chambers... not very exciting compared to you." She said, eying the door of the room carefully. "Rose, I'm sure you will have a blast." I reassured her. Her eyes seemed to tear up ever so slightly as she hugged me tight, catching a completely surprised Alice along the way. "I love you guys. I'll see you tonight all right? I'm going to convince Emmett to let me join you and Edward outside on that walk tonight Bella. I mean, if that's alright with you..."

"Of course it would be great, I would love it. Alice try and get Jasper to come too will you?" I sniffed a little, looking at Alice expectantly as she pulled back from me. "Bella, obviously I will." She said, not missing a single beat and rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. I was suddenly very glad that I had such close friends with me, and as selfish as it sounded I am glad they were with me in this place. Finally we all pulled away, awkwardly looking at the door that would soon separate us onto our own ways. "You guys ready?"

"Bring it on, you fucked up destiny." Rose growled, looking like a woman on a mission as she tightened the strap on her robe fiercely in one quick motion. I laughed brightly as she swung the doors open, hitting us with cooler air. Before Rose and I went on our way Alice turned around to face us. "Tonight guys-" she reminded us as we hugged her one last goodbye before we left, "Tonight we party in style."

The last thing she would have seen before turning the corner was Rose and I hand in hand, cautiously making our way down the hall to face our future. However much Rose said she wasn't nervous, I could still tell differently. Her fingers were colder than they usually were and every ten or so seconds she would grind her teeth together. I didn't mention it to her though; it would only make her more self-conscience than she already was and what would be the point in doing that?

Alice was different though, I truly believed her when she spoke to us after lunch about her feelings for Jasper however impossible they might have seemed. Her strange and mystical talent of her dreams, that always seemed to come true led her to know what decisions she had to make and at what time… if that decision was the right one to make. What was it that she said?

"I know what my future will bring, and I know that I am not making a mistake. The moment Jasper met his eyes with my own I had known that this was the right decision. I owe it to myself, and I owe this to Jasper."

I smiled a little at her precise words like she had repeated them over and over in her head trying to make it sound like she wasn't going completely crazy as she relayed them to us. Simply thinking about her jolly mood let my grin stay fixed as I made my way out into the same lobby my friends and I had snuck out from yesterday. I smiled at all the guards, as they looked me up and down: nothing could bring me down, especially not weirdo red-eyed freaks. Red eyes? What fictional things have red eyes?

Oh well, I guess it will just have to wait.

As my feet rounded the corner to face the room, which Edward was now in, I couldn't help but pause for a second basking in the amazing feeling of his presence around me. I smiled one more time to myself before wiping my grin clean off, looking at the ground and then opening the door. _I trust you Edward. _I thought to myself one more time as blinding white light filled my view. Whatever was to happen next would be the start of my new beginning. Destiny; whatever you want to call it. Personally I found it was stupid to ever bet against Alice.

_Here I come Edward, get ready to catch me before I fall._

_

* * *

_

I have no words; I am literally glowing with feelings that I never thought could go together as I ran from the room that Edward was still in. The room that we had just had sex, me, Bella Swan had just had sex. With Edward Cullen, the strange, dark, beautiful master of this secret location, a seriously hot and talented piece of man. My brain literally couldn't even function properly as I skipped down through the hallway, the staircase which I had become so accustomed to seeing, coming into view soon after.

"Bella, come out come out wherever you are." I heard the very voice that made me feel weak at the knees echo out around me as I paused, trying to catch my breath. I shot up like a bullet as I felt a rush of cool air behind me, knowing that he was close to me left my body feeling physically week as I span around to see if I could find him. No such luck from me. Edward-1, Bella-0.

"You know there really is no point in you trying to run from me Bella, I'll catch you whatever happens." I gulped loudly at the voice that seemed to come from above me before I made a snap decision to run up the stairs, taking two at a time.

The scene that unraveled next reminded me suddenly of the dream that I had had when sleeping in the meadow. As I suddenly looked up to see where I was going, I paused. There, right ahead of me, staring down at my gob smacked expression was Edward himself. This time, however, I wasn't scared or frightened. I was positively beaming with excitement and welcomed the sudden rush of adrenalin that wound its way through my bones and rattled my very human instincts.

I wasn't afraid of him, I knew what he was capable of doing and he didn't hurt me in any way this afternoon, did he?

"And here we are again." He grinned down at me sending a shock of lust through my body as he flexed his arms above his head. "Would you like to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly and raising an eyebrow in my direction. I couldn't help but gulp. "And what would those two options be Edward?" I replied, more boldly than I had initially aimed for when going through the sentence in my head.

I didn't want him suddenly thinking that I was okay with anything and everything, because I wasn't. I wasn't, was I? "Well you could either just run your cute little butt up here and jump into my arms, and we could be on our way outside." Tempting, tempting. "Or you can try to run away from me again and end up being thrown over my shoulder, screaming and kicking not helping one bit to distract me."

To be honest that didn't even sound like a bad option, I almost preferred it. Edward saw the blush that covered my cheeks and it only made him bolder in his next choice of words. "I suppose if you like the rough stuff Bella I could always throw in the occasional squeeze and light slap to that butt of yours if you don't get a move on and tell me what option it will be."

I rolled my eyes as he started counting down from ten, not taking the threats seriously whatsoever. It was at the point at which he got to three, however, a cocky grin added to his delectable mouth that I realized he wasn't actually joking around with me. Not wanting to start something that we wouldn't be able to finish (and believe me that would happen if his hands got anywhere near my butt), I decided to take the first option much to his disappointment. "For Gods sake Edward stop being such a drama queen." I giggled as I skipped over to him, a pout fixed on his face.

"I was kind of hoping you would make me go all cave style on you." He said as I reached the point at which he stood. _Of course you would, you're a man with too many hormones._ When I finally managed to look up into his eyes I was shocked by the intensity that filled them and I breathed in sharply. "You know you could always just throw me over your shoulder and carry me outside regardless of what I chose." I muttered quietly in his ear as I saw his teeth scrape across his plump bottom lip, tempting me to come closer to him.

With that fresh in his mind I saw him grin before easily picking me up like I weighed nothing more than a feather before starting to walk across the lobby. I squealed lightly as my legs got thrown in the air, my head looking backwards and upside down as a couple of people stopped to see what was going on. Carefully I ducked my head so no one would see the blush that covered my entire face, also giving me a very nice view of Edward's butt as we walked.

I stopped the urge I had to slap it, or even touch it, as I carefully covered my butt ever so slightly with my hand so it wouldn't be so easy for people to see that I had no underwear on. With Edward it didn't really matter, but honestly who wants ten other creeps fantasising about you going commando as you're paraded around in front of them like a piece of meat. Or in Edward's case, more like a trophy that had just been won. Normally I would have been a little bit mad but I couldn't really complain, I did ask him to do it.

"Edward, the others are coming to join us now right?" I asked, bobbing up and down slightly as he walked down the stairs. "Yes Bella, I think we were all going to meet by the big willow tree; the only decent place to get a good bit of sun before you enter the forest." As soon as the words had passed his lips the meadow came to mind and I almost gave our little secret location away. Thank God I was distracted as he lowered me down to the floor, a grin fixed on his face as my body slid down his.

"Should we go wait for them over there then?" I asked carefully, not wanting to disturb the trance he seemed to be in as he looked behind me almost as if he was trying to listen for something. "No need Bella, look." He said, pointing and turning me around; wrapping his arm around my waist at the same time. "Everyone is already over there. We will be the last ones to arrive." He kissed my neck slowly and I melted a little bit in his arms, breathing deep and trying to get a grip on myself.

"We could be even later if you wanted Bella? I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind too much." He chuckled darkly as his roaming hands made their way lower across my thighs. As much as I wanted to at that point, I knew that Rose and Alice would never let it go that I had chosen him over them, with that I snapped my eyes open and turned to face his cheeky grin. "Sorry big boy, but they definitely would. I can already see them shaking in anticipation wanting to share stories and not being able to because I'm not there yet."

He pouted but seemed to understand as he lightly held my hand, walking me over to the spot where a huge amount of laughter and giggling was coming from. Rose and Alice were literally rolling on the floor laughing as they watched Jasper and Emmett play wrestle with each other. It seemed as if Emmett was winning; a cheesy expression displayed all over his face, before Jasper some how managed to spin around and get him in a head lock while pinning him to the floor. Alice cheered loudly for her man as they all suddenly caught sight of Edward and I.

"Bella!" Alice screamed loudly and ploughed straight into me, knocking me to the floor and letting go of Edward's hand so he wouldn't come down with me. Rose soon joined in the group hug on the warm grass as we all rolled slightly, laughing and just being happy at the feeling of being with each other once again; even though we had only been separated for a couple of hours it seemed like an age. Edward went over to his brothers meanwhile and they did some kind of weird and complicated handshake as they began to talk with each other too quietly for me to hear anything.

"Bella you have to tell us everything." Alice giggled, gripping my hand tightly and getting right up in my face. "Literally I want every single detail, and you too Rose. Don't think you are getting off lightly either." She smiled cheekily as Rose's laughing figure suddenly stilled as the realisation that Alice wasn't going to let either of us go scot free during story time. "And you Alice? Care to share what's got you so flushed and your hair totally messed up? Is that a piece of hay?" I asked hysterically as I pulled it out of her hair.

She gasped and turned around, furiously patting down the mess and muttering to herself quietly. "He told me I looked fine, 'No Alice there is nothing wrong with your hair.' 'No Alice you look perfectly fine.' 'No Alice this, no Alice that.'" She muttered in her best Jasper impersonation as she tucked a few pieces behind her ears to get some order, me and Rose in hysterics all the while as we hugged and exchanged pleasantries that we hadn't yet had the chance to do.

"Don't worry Alice you look great, that constant smile and the flush of cheeks make you seem more natural than normal." I giggled as she came back over to sit with us. "What are we meant to tell the guys Alice?" Rose asked quietly as she gazed over at Emmett who was currently stretching his arms above his head. "We were all meant to go on a long walk with them today remember?" She asked as Alice startled formulating a plan in her head to get us out of this mess.

Metaphorically speaking, I saw a light bulb go off in her head as she span to face Jasper. "Jazz!" She screamed once quite calmly, but it was enough and all three of the boys immediately stopped to see what was going on. "Do you think it would be okay if maybe I stay with these guys for a bit, and maybe have a walk with you later? Tonight?" She purred out, he was way out of his depths with this deceing little pixy. I couldn't help but crack a smile as all he could do was nod, his mouth still hanging open a little."

Edward suddenly caught my gaze and I saw him smile at me before mouthing a few words out. "You too?" I think he said and I nodded my head, putting my hands together in a pray like manner as I mouthed back a "Please". If that wasn't enough to convince him I pouted and fluttered my eyelashes a bit as his mouth seemed to open and close a few times, nothing coming out. When he finally managed to get out of his trance I saw him nod a single time before turning around and start wrestling again. _Men, what can you do?_

We all settled down on the ground and as the boys decided it would be best to give us some privacy they left for a short while. As their disappearing figures finally left sight I breathed out a rather large puff of air at the absence of Edward around me, the girls following my exact actions as we all seemed to slouch a bit more than necessary. "Where to we even start?" Rose muttered, pulling fiercely at the grass under her toes and ripping it out before Alice and I had even looked up.

"I don't know, Alice you start since you were the one who got this whole thing arranged for us." I muttered as I joined in Rose's actions, getting a strange satisfaction from pulling the grass out. Alice laughed heartily, "Don't get bitter you two just because you want to spend more time with your men." I suddenly realised what she meant and immediately stopped, looking up at her and apologising. I would rather be here talking with them right now than going at it with Edward, well that's what I had to keep saying to myself anyway.

"But fine Bella, yes I will start since you two 'scaredy-cats' won't go first." I laughed lightly as Rose and I both got more comfortable, lying down on our fronts facing Alice getting ready to listen as she decided to keep sitting up. '"I suppose I'll start with where I left you guys then?" I nodded my head in agreement and closed my eyes slightly, getting in the mood as a light breeze suddenly picked up around us.

"I had just got outside passing all the guards without any trouble, Jasper must have spoken to them before because no one at all bothered me. The view truly was stunning; I don't think any of us had given it enough credit before as I breathed in deeply, my pace finally slowed down ever so slightly as I went outside." She muttered it just as she was reliving the entire moment, I was a little bit jealous of the beautiful location already and we hadn't even started.

" It was getting sort of dark outside, but it was more the clouds blocking out the sun that truly dimmed the place down. The barn that I presume Jasper was talking about was on the right hand side, about twenty meters from the corner of the castle. But not deep enough to get into the forest, thank god." She laughed a little as she pointed our visions over to our extreme right where a small barn came into view, I was assuming it was the same barn she was talking about.

"It looks quite pretty actually doesn't it? When you say the word 'barn' I normally automatically think of sheep and hay... this however was quite different." I looked over again and saw what she meant, it was more neat and tidy that a proper barn for animals. "I think you can still vaguely see it glowing just a little bit? Well thats because it had been lit up from the inside by Jasper." She said dreamily as Rose rolled her eyes at me, knowing that soon she would have to explain all of her dirty details too.

"So anyway, my feet seemed to lead themselves as my brain stopped working and before I knew it I was only a few steps away. My heartbeat was going absolutely crazy." I remember the exact same feeling from when I had paused outside the white room. "So, I was about to open the door when it was opened for me and I gasped at how close Jasper was. He pulled me in immediately, gently wrapping his arm around me and lifting me up with ease."

What was with these boys and their strength? Seriously, I hope for their sakes they didn't tale steroids or something... "He looked good enough to eat, literally. He had on no shirt, and for the first time he wasn't wearing black trousers, but loose fitted blue jeans." I had to admit it would have been nice seeing Edward in something a little less formal, but I couldn't really complain, he always looked scrumptious.

"My eyes locked with his and I smiled. He smiled back and the worry I had seen seemed to flash away in an instant. He told me that I looked beautiful and I thanked him, blushing a little because all I could really think about was jumping his bones that very second." I knew the feeling, join the club. "I finally looked inside of the barn and he had laid out what seemed to be a hundred candles, laying them out on every surface possible except for a clearing in the middle of the floor."

"Ahh that is so romantic!" Rose suddenly burst in, ruining the perfect bubble I had created as I listened. I groaned a little and she apologized, lying back down on her front and putting her head on her hands as Alice continued.

"I couldn't really help myself, and before I knew it I was hugging him telling him he didn't have to do all that to impress me. He looked at me and told me I was worth it though. God he was just being so perfect, I'm telling you both." she said, giggling a little as she fumbled around with her hands. "We didn't speak as he wrapped his fingers around my own, leading me towards the clearing. It gave me a few seconds to study his golden eyes, he seemed sort of nervous and slightly worried. I smiled because I'm sure it was the opposite way around with you Bella."

I laughed out my agreement and loosely tucked my hair behind my ear. "He asked me if it was okay as we both laid down on the cool floor. I told him I wouldn't care where we were as long as I was with him." God sake they are so sappy! If I tried that with Edward I would have died of embarrassment, just like I said earlier today. "Before I knew it we were kissing he pushed his body on top of mine, being very careful not to put any weight on me what so ever."

What a gentleman, I'm sure Edward could pick up a few tips from his brother. "He pulled off my top and in the heat of the moment I managed to get his jeans undone. He growled again., but more softly so this time I wasn't really scared. He continued to undress me, unzipping my skirt and flinging it across the room.. probably into some candles." She laughed, I am sure that wasn't quite the case because the building wasn't on fire quite yet.

"I remember calling out his name as he kissed down my collar bone but completely forgetting what I had to say when he wasn't going quick enough for me. I pulled off my own bra and muttered some stupid thing about him having too many clothes on. He was going commando." She blushed and I immediately pulled down my clothes a little bit, remembering the very situation that I found myself in as she spoke.

"So it was them that we both stood completely naked and all my negative thoughts disappeared as Jasper rolled us over so that I was on top of him. He told me to, you know, go whenever I was ready. I remember thinking at that point that I didn't really care _what _he was at that point as I finally lowered myself down." It would be at this point that normally I would have felt very embarrassed, but knowing that the same events had happened to all three of us didn't even make me think twice of it.

"He stayed as still as a statue so I was completely in charge. For fucks sake I can admit it now, it hurt like hell but then I was concentrating so hard on his face that I didn't even care to admit it to myself. It had to happen though, at some point right? So without drawing the process out any more than I had to, I lowered myself down completely in one quick motion." I remembered the very same pain and I squirmed a little as Rosalie seemed to flinch, frowning a little at the same time.

"The pain shot through me and instantly I let my upper body fall onto Jasper's chest. He hissed a little and he tried to reassure me a bit by letting his fingers start to rub small circles around my arms, calming me in an instant. I felt so much better, it was almost as if he was just changing my emotions on the spot." If only Edward was able to do that our afternoon would have been so much more enjoyable, plus he wouldn't have had to force himself on top of me.

"The sooner it would be done, the sooner I would be able to fully let myself go with him. I slapped my hand over his mouth, daring him to speak out again as he asked me if I was sure I wanted to go through with it. I told him to shut up, just like I do with you guys every day." She giggled as Rose and I exchanged a knowing look. "So that was when, you know I started to go a little bit faster." she blushed, finally starting to feel a little bit embarrassed as I patted her on the arm, telling her it was okay for her to go on.

"I opened my eyes when it finally didn't hurt anymore only to see a slight pool of blood by my thigh and Jasper's eyes were black." I remembered when Edward had licked the blood off my thigh and cringed a little knowing that I would have to share that information with them both. "I had forgotten the whole blood incident in the vault room the other day, do you guys remember?" She asked, looking up as we both nodded. "Anyway he seemed to be holding his breathe so I knew I had to distract him somehow."

Their night was so different to mine and Edward's, but I knew that what happened in the white room was the right thing for the two of us, so my jealousy vanished as that realisation fell over me. "His eyes immediately lightened and he quickly thrust into me. I knew he had forgotten about the blood so I could concentrate back on him again. So urm, he continued a fast rhythm and I could feel myself getting impossibly higher, I felt like I was going to explode."

She blushed and looked down, avoiding mine and Rose's eager eyes. God, when did we turn into such perverts? "Anyway, his eyes were shut and I managed to somehow get my hand up under his chin, pulling it up so he faced me. I told him to open his eyes and we kissed again. I remember muttering absolute crap as we both started to build up, his eyes never leaving mine again." Merely hearing Alice mentioning the intense feeling got me thinking of Edward again and if we really were going to be able to see them tonight, I hope we were.

"So yeh, that was that. I screamed out his name as he seemed to collapse on top of me, quickly brushing my hair out of my face." She laughed a little, more comfortable talking about it all now that we had got over the worst of it. "Guys I literally felt like I was floating, so tired but totally worth every moment that I had just experienced. I opened my eyes to his and he smiled with me. I couldn't help but laugh out a little in happiness." She seemed to do the exact same thing in real life as she remembered the moment.

"After we were done we had a little banter for a moment. It was basically him just finishing my every sentence. It went something like this." She said as she sat up more straight, facing one way when pretending to be herself and the other way when pretending to be Jasper. I bit my lip in anticipation of hearing her horrifically bad 'Jasper' accent.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" As soon as the deep southerly drawl she was trying to put on came out of her lips Rose and I exploded in laughter.

"Yeh, just totally-"

"Worth the wait?"

"I mean, just out of-"

"This world?" We collapsed on top of each other as a few stray tears ran down across my cheeks, quickly I wiped them away as I saw Alice's glaring figure staring at the two of us. "It wasn't that bad was it? Jasper said my southern accent was quite good." I burst out into hysterics again at her puzzled face, trying to understand how Jasper could seriously say that to her face without laughing. Obviously he had a lot more self control than the three of us put together.

"You guys suck." she pouted as I hugged her gently, telling her that we were only kidding around with her. "Whatever. Anyway he told me something along the lines of me being absolutely amazing. So I brushed my hand across his face and his cheek bones as I told him, "I knew I would find you one day."" I paused and looked at Rose. "Alice are you serious? You actually told him that?"

"Yes? Why, what's wrong?" I looked at her one more time to check that she was being serious before Rose broke the news to her. "Alice that has seriously got to be the cheesiest thing that not only you have ever said, but that I have ever heard anyway say in my life." I nodded my head in agreement but Alice just flipped the two of us off, frowning a little at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and she stuck out her tongue before continuing on.

"If I may continue now before being laughed at? I found that I was no longer cold, in fact I seemed to be boiling hot compared to him. My skin was glowing with a light sheen of sweat, however Jasper seemed to be perfectly still exactly how he was before he started." I couldn't help but notice that about Edward too, he didn't seem tired or hot, anything at all. Like he wasn't human.

"We started talking again, me just asking random questions so I could hear that delicious accent of his a few more times. It was then that I asked him if we could go and join all of you outside for a walk. That was the first time I unleashed my puppy dog eyes onto him." She giggled at the memory, Rose and I knew exactly how Jasper must have felt at that point. It was impossible not to obey her when she did that.

Note to self. Biting lip with Edward. Puppy dog eyes with Jasper. I wonder what Rose does to Emmett?

"So obviously he seemed stunned and told me that I didn't need to dazzle him to get him to do what I wanted. I squealed out a "Thank you!" and smiled, chastely kissing him twice on the lips before hopping to my feet. It was then that I realized how much our activities had taken out of me though and my muscles seemed to flop to jelly as my legs buckled ever so slightly." I laughed out a little just imagining it.

"Jasper was there to catch me in an instant, and all I could honestly do was grin at him and call him "My own personal hero." He chuckled at me and called me all of these cute nicknames like baby, honey and my personal favourite. "Darlin'" It just sounds like music coming out of his lips." she sighed out in wonder, muttering to herself. "He said to me then "I do suggest we change before we go out. Wouldn't want to catch a cold out there, would we?" I just rolled my eyes at him, overprotective idiot."

He sounded like such a gentlemen I couldn't help but giggle a little at the next part. "I was like, "Alright mum" and he tried to reach out and grab me but I dodged his arm, slapping his hand down. "Nu-uh mister, not now." I scolded him, rightfully putting him in place." I laughed at her and smiled as she crawled over to sit in between Rose and I. "I told him that I really needed to talk to you guys and might have mentioned something about you being really worried Bella." she cringed out.

I gasped and looked over at her. "No Alice why? Now Jasper is going to tell Edward!" I said, horrified at how calm both of them were being. "Relax Bella." Alice said, "Don't worry I told Jasper not to say anything. Plus he told me not to worry about you because Edward wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you." She smirked out at me and I blushed a little, suddenly I was feeling more nervous about telling them what happened in that room between Edward and I.

"What happened next Alice?" Rose asked quietly, sitting up and brushing off the grass from the front of her black shirt. I only just noticed that she had changed and wasn't wearing the white lace anymore; no doubt something to do with Emmett. "Hmm well, I smirked underneath his hand and quickly darted my tongue out licking his palm. He only glared at me and called me a tease." I opened my mouth in shock at Alice, that sounded more like something that Rose would do!

"I had honestly never been turned on so much by a man's voice before. It was literally unnatural." she blushed. "It took us all but five minutes to re-dress ourselves. Jasper had actually brought a few spare clothes for us, I was grateful. He slipped a plain t-shirt over his own head before handing me a large black hoodie. I obviously made a face at that." she stated as she tugged at the hoodie that she was now wearing, about four sizes too big for her I might add.

""What?" He asked innocently, "It is really cold out there, trust me." I told him that I did trust him but asked how come he wouldn't be wearing one? Surely he would get just as cold as me, plus his hands already seemed really cold. He seemed to stop in his tracks as he quickly turned to look at me." The whole temperature difference was one of the first things I had noticed about Edward when he first touched me, I am sure it was also a major clue to what they actually were.

"He told me not to worry about him and that I was ten times as fragile as him."

"Sexist." Rose laughed out. "Exactly!" Alice giggled, "That's exactly what I called him and he just laughed at me making me even more confused than I really was. But then he was all like, "Alice, I care about you a lot... and I know you are a smart girl so I can tell you have figured out my brothers and I aren't exactly normal. Right?" Obviously I thought that was the point that he was going to tell me what they really were." I sat up straight as a bullet at the realisation that Alice might have known something all this time.

"Alice what happened? What did he say?" I asked quickly, gripping onto her hand. She looked at me with pity, silently telling me to sit down next to Rose as she carried on. "He told me that he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't right then because he needed to speak to his brothers about it first. I couldn't help the pout that lifted over my face and he looked away as soon as he saw it. Even my pouting secret weapon wasn't enough to crack him, sorry girls." She apologised to us both, I couldn't help but moan a little in disappointment.

"I hugged him and asked when exactly they were going to tell the three of us." She said more brightly and smiled at the two of us. "Apparently by the end of tomorrow we shall definitely one hundred precent know everything." I gasped. "Tomorrow?" I yelled together with Rose and we both squealed at the news that Alice had brought. She stayed stoic however and we both stilled our movements to ask her what was wrong.

"I'm sure its nothing guys. It's just his expression seemed so troubled like he thought it was so terrible that I wouldn't be able to understand. That I would be so disgusted by it that I wouldn't want him anymore. I mean, whatever it is I'm sure it won't be the end of the world right? So what? They're part of the mafia? They got experimented on as kids? They've killed a few people?" She rambled off the endless possibilities and suddenly I found my self dreading what I had become.

How could I be so calm about this? I felt really guilty all of a sudden at how casual I felt about murder. For a second I thought it wouldn't be so bad if they had killed a few people, I welcomed it in fact. It was instantly gone and replaced by excitement though, how? I don't know but I liked it all the same so didn't question it. Stupid mood swings, they're really starting to get to me now.

It was starting to get a little bit dark outside, obviously we had stayed out far longer than we had originally thought and started making our way back to the front of the castle; eventually heading back to our room. Rose and I had still not told of our days with our boys and Alice wouldn't let it rest anytime soon, but for some reason we found ourselves feeling more drawn towards our rooms than staying outside in the dark. Almost as if there was a silent danger that our instincts picked up on without us realising it.

As soon as I flopped down on my bed I had a sudden rush of thoughts echo through my body, a flash amount of images of Edward and me together filling my mind. His eyes seemed to glow with happiness as I ran away from him in the white room and I couldn't help the huge grin that took over my face at the memory. Soon my friends would know every little dirty detail about how strong my feelings really were and vice versa. From Alice's tale I knew one more thing, however, I wasn't the only one to feel the way I did. They were both just as hooked as me.

Just as Rose began her tale, starting with the very moment that she left my side to go to Emmett's chamber; I realised that whatever his secret was.. I wouldn't actually care.

I only wanted to be with him, and that is what scared me the most.

* * *

**A/N**- **Well hey everyone :) SO thats that. How did you enjoy it then? As I said before it is very hard to get everyones ideal plot in.. so I hope a shorter lemon between Alice and Jasper was good enough for all you guys. I know this chapter seems to sort of cut through right in the middle, but eventually this chapter was over 15000 words so I decided to split it in two. Next chapter something happens that will change everything in the castle.. and then after that I will just have to see what happens.**

**I think i might have a mystery POV put in soon just to mix things up.. I think that will get some people interested. No question this week. AT ALL! What a surprise right? But.. I think its good if I just take the story my own way now instead of trying to please everyone else. So get the story out there guys and tell your friends! Plus I do hope you liked it and please stay tuned for the next chapter...Chapter 11! So stick around and see what the surprise is! love you all xxxoooxxx vicky-twilight-obsessed xxxoooxxx**

**p.s This is the last chapter that old reviewers would have reviewed on, next chapter things can go back to normal. So everyone else please be a dear and review for me? Even if it is anonymous I really don't care, I love to feel your love ;)**

* * *

**I do love how Alice can't resist Jasper's accent, but do you know what I love more? Reviews. So leave one please :)**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**X**


	11. IM BACK

Hey guys so obviously I haven't been on here in more than a year!

I haven't even been checking up on the story/reviews etc because I just completely forgot about the site. If you do still want me to update let me know!


End file.
